Ash and All the Girls
by Darkness7500
Summary: This will be the sexiest story I will ever write. It has no connection to any of my other stories. Join Ash as he must decide which of his female friends he wants to go steady with. Even then, will he be able to control himself around other girls? I will warn if there is gay or lesbian. Mostly just BoyxGirl though. Also chapter 20 is a 'must read'. In the beginning Ash 17 girls 16.
1. Chapter 1 The Boy With the Lust

**Hello there! This series is mostly just Ash and his romances. There will be a story, some pokemon battles, and a lot of lemon.**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a warm partly cloudy day in Pallet Town. The pidgey chirped, a couple drifblim s flew overhead, and a field of Tauros ran together having fun.

The true focus is on the house Ash ketchum owned. he moved out of his mom's place and this nice house belonged to him. Ash was on his way back from winning the Kalos league and making love to his friend Serena just cause she wanted to celebrate.

The door to the house quickly opened and closed. Ash was making out with some random girl he meet after winning the Kalos league.

"I'm a big fan" the girl said.

"I can tell" Ash said.

The girl yanked off her bracelet and Ash pulled off his gloves. They kicked off their shoes/socks and Ash took off his hat. The girl pulled down the zipper of Ash's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders as Ash let it fall to the ground.

Ash jumped onto the couch so he was on his back. The girl climbed on top of him and stopped Ash before he could go back to kissing.

"With only your pikachu left, how did you beat both of his pokemon"? she asked.

"I just never stopped believing in pikachu, are bond is stronger than most" Ash said.

"That's so hot" the girl said stripping down to just her white bra and panties.

Ash still had his pure black t-shirt and jeans on but the girl went straight for more lip to lip contact.

Ash's hands moved along the girl's soft back, as their lips were in a heating kissing spree. The girl soon moved to kissing Ash's neck, he undid the strap to her bra. The girl sat up and slowly pulled her bra off and tossed it away. She then started undoing Ash's jeans.

The girl pulled out Ash's 8 inch long erect penis and she started to give Ash a nice blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down on his beating rod. Ash's dick was so hard but it was also very soft at the same time.

"Oooo you like that"? the girl asked.

"Yeah it's really good" Ash said.

The girls tongue went up the penis and with it Ash pulled it out of her mouth and came. His white semen shot onto the floor.

"Oh you are so hot" the girl said. "Black is definitely your color".

"Thanks" Ash said. "You're not too bad looking yourself. You want to help me get these jeans off"?

The girl yanked Ash's jeans off, then went his underwear. Ash took his shirt off to reveal his toned body, and pulled off the girl's panties.

Ash put and condom on his rock hard penis and had the girl lay on her back.

"Let's see if you are as strong as you are in pokemon battles" the girl said.

Ash began to penetrate her, his first thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout the girl.

Their bodies started moving with the thrusts, Ash indulged his face in the girl's breasts.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhhhh, ahhh" the girl moaned. "Harder".

Ash picked up the pace, he could feel himself inside the girl, their privates were heating up.

After about 15 minutes Ash came, his semen filled the condom and his warmth made the girl come, her orgasm was quick but powerful, her nails dug into Ash's back.

After a little bit of rest the girl got dressed and Ash said bye to her as she left.

"I'll be honest" Ash said to himself. "She wasn't as good as most".

Ash had 5 female friends he went on journeys with, each one of them liked him a lot and each one had made love with him.

Ash was a bit of a player, but all he wanted was that special someone to spend the rest of his life with.

To be continued…

 **I hope you enjoyed this sort first chapter, things can only escalate. Chapter 20 is a must read. It is also for those of you interested in lemon without it being too gross.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh… ahhhh… oh Ash, yes, yes make me yours" Misty said.

It was late at night but she was fingering herself and thinking about the only guy who could bang her right. Ash was no pro but she loved all eight inches of that penis.

Ash was nice, caring, and kind of hot. Misty would sometimes wait for the guys to go to sleep

she then would pull down Ash's underwear and give him a blowjob as he slept.

Misty couldn't take it much longer, she called Ash up on the phone and asked him to come and hang with her, even though he was groggy Ash said yes. Misty was happy and knew she could get Ash to do her. Misty was able to go to sleep that night.

The next day.

Misty was on her way to Ash's house. She thought about his light brown skin, his smooth hands, his tight ass, and his raven hair. She snapped out of her daydreaming and realized she was in front of the Ketchum residents. She stood there for a minute and then Ash came out the front door. He was wearing his Hoenn outfit.

"Ugh" Misty thought to herself. "The least sexiest of his clothes. Everything must be perfect".

"Ash" she now said out loud. "Could you change into something else"?

"Why" Ash asked, then he thought about it and came up with a possible reason.

"Please for me"?

"Alright".

Ash ran back in and 5 minutes later he was outside in his Kanto outfit.

"Good" Misty said.

The two went out. They stopped for lunch. Misty lead Ash back to her place. They went inside and Misty kissed him.

"Ash I've wanted you for a while now. Can we do it? Just once"?

"Wow Misty sure that sounds great".

They went down the hall to Misty's room. They both removed their shoes and socks. They sat on the bed and began kissing. Misty put her arms around Ash's neck, and Ash's arms went around Misty's lower back. Since Misty's shirt only covered her upper back Ash was able to feel her skin, he wanted to feel more so he took his gloves off. Up at the top Misty took Ash's hat off and tossed it to the side. Their tongues met and licked. Misty was so happy right now.

One of Ash's index finger travel down Misty's spine and slowly crept into her jean shorts. It made it's way past her panties and stuck itself in her Vagina. Misty gasped after feeling Ash's finger go in and start feeling around. Ash already felt his finger getting wet down below so be pulled his finger out to force Misty to make a move.

Misty pushed Ash so he landed on his back on the bed. She pulled off the straps holding onto her shirt. She undid Ash's pants and pulled out the diamond of a penis he had. She tickled the tip with her tongue then shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

Misty then began pulling her pants to her ankles then kicked them off. Then she pulled her panties to her ankles and kicked those off. Misty stopped her suckng for one minute to take off her shirt and her bra, now completely naked she went back to her blowjob.

Ash couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling right now. His penis had gotten harder from watching her strip. Ash felt it moving all the way through then he came inside Misty's didn't care, she released his penis and looked Ash in the eyes as she swallowed all of it. She took a rag and wiped her lips clean.

She moved up and began kissing Ash again. Misty's hands were on Ash's stomach and moved up to his chest and then to his shoulders where she slid his jacket off and then pulled it out from underneath him and threw it to the floor.

Misty broke her kissing with Ash and moved the end off his black t-shirt up to his chest so she could see his bare stomach. She kissed and licked it giving Ash even more pleasure. After about 2 minutes and grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his body. Misty grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled them off too.

Misty got on all fours as Ash put on a condom. He then penetrated her. Ash moved in and out.

Misty thought to herself "This is way better than my finger".

Ash started to move faster and faster. His balls began to slap Misty's ass.

To be continued…

 **Yes I left it at a cliffhanger so you guys would want more. Then next chapter will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, ugh, ahhhh" was all that came out of Misty's mouth. The pressure of Ash was amazingly pleasurable. Misty's juices began to leak out but she told Ash to keep going.

They've been doing it for a good 25 minutes and and Ash's semen finally filled the condom and Misty came more than she ever has.

After a few minutes of relaxing there was a knock on the door. Ash got up and put his jacket on which didn't have a zipper so you could see his chest. He also put on his underwear which he hoped would pass for shorts.

Ash answered the door and standing there was Skyla the gym leader. She noticed Ash went home with Misty and figured they were banging.

"Is there anyway I could join in"? she asked.

"Um… sure" Ash said.

Ash walked her to the bedroom and told Misty they'd be doing it again. Misty was so happy to hear that she didn't mind the guest. Skyla began to unbutton her shirt and Ash went to the kitchen.

He found the whipped cream and went back to the room. Once he arrived he found to hot naked girls making out.

They noticed his presence and stopped. Ash sprayed some whipped cream on their boobs. He then set the can on the night stand. Ah got on top of them and began to lick the cream off their boobs.

Once he was finished he took off his jacket and underwear again, put on a fresh condom, and went inside Skyla's body. She loved having the young boys penis inside her. It was hard but also soft and warm. Ash started cuming after 6 minutes so he then went back into Misty and rammed her core. The warmth of his cum and movement caused her to spray her juices all over the bottom end of the bed.

They all rested for a few minutes then Ash got dressed and said goodbye to the girls. Misty thanked him for the great time and then he left.

Man Ash thought, that was a lot of fun. I've been getting really lucky with all my friends. But I'm still a little turned on.

After a little walking a hand came out of a bush and pulled ash into the forest. Tracy was standing there and he kissed Ash.

"Tracy what the hell" Ash said.

"Ash I'm in the process of becoming a women so I need dick now" he said dropping his pants.

"Dude, you are still a dude and I'm not gay" Ash said sitting up.

"Please Ash, you don't even have to take your clothes off. Just stick your penis in me for a couple minutes".

Ash realized he wouldn't stop plus he was still hard.

"Fine" Ash said. "Turn around".

Tracy took off his underwear and got on all fours facing away from Ash. Ash undid his jeans and pulled them plus his underwear down just enough for his penis to be free. Ash grabbed Tracy's sides and and pushed into him. The feeling was a little different but mostly the same as a girl.

Ash began moving in and out, in and out. Tracy let out moans of pleasure. After a few minutes Ash took his jacket off. He was a little hot but didn't feel like taking his shirt off. Ash also began to move a little faster.

Tracy felt really good, Ash gave him a lot of pleasure, he wanted to become a woman even more badly now. After a few more minutes Ash came a little but not a lot and Tracy came soon after. Ash fixed himself, said goodbye to Tracy and went home.

That was a fun day for Ash and the next few days would only get better.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Ash was with Clement, they were sitting on a bench in a park.

"Ash, something seems to be troubling you. What is it"? Clement asks.

"Well you see… I have been having my fun with all these different girls, not even just my friends. The thing is I have all these girls who like me but… I feel like it's a sex friends only ordeal".

"That seems like a positive thing" Clement says.

"Well it was but… I want that somebody to love forever and only need them" Ash says.

"You want a soulmate and not be that guy who just bangs a bunch of people… that is a way better way to live" Clement says. "Who do you have in mind"?

"It could be anyone of the five girls… Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, or Serena. I do not know which one I want to spend the rest of my life with, they each have great qualities" Ash says.

"Well, Bonnie needs me so I've got to go but I wish you the best of luck man" Clement says.

"Also, Misty and Iris seem a little mean towards you, just my way to lessen the choices".

The next day.

Ash is in his house thinking about what he wants to do. He was sitting in his room looking out the window just thinking for 2 hours straight.

"I've got it" he said. "I'll take each one of the girls on a date and see which one I have the most in common with and that way I can tell which one I will officially date.

Ash called up each one of his female companions and arranged a separate date for each one.

"This may not be one of my better plans but this is how I'm going to choose the one I love".

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Only One, Can Be With Him

Two days had passed since Ash decided what he was going to do to get the perfect girl.

It was around 10 p.m. and Ash couldn't sleep.

Ash was sitting on the floor of his room masturbating.

He was wearing his white pajama tank top with the orange stripe going through the middle. His underwear was around his ankles.

His penis was erected to its maximum of 8 inches.

"Mmmm… aw yeah, just like that" he spoke to keep himself entertained.

He was pumping at a decent speed, it was very relaxing. Every once in a while one of Ash's hands would go under one of the tank top straps and pinch a nipple.

However what Ash didn't know was that not all his pokemon were asleep. His Meganium was awake. Once in a while it would watch Ash sleep since it had a little crush on him.

So this night she happened to catch her owner masturbating and pinching his nipples.

Seeing this aroused the grass pokemon. She used her vine whip vines to slightly 'finger' herself.

So now the pokemon was masturbating alongside her trainer.

In her head she thought "I always did prefer him in pajamas, it meant he wore less clothing".

After a half hour or so Ash came. His semen shot up and over like a mortar and splashed on the wooden floor. Ash cleaned it up, put on his underwear, and went to sleep.

Soon meganium came too. She buried the juices with some grass and dirt and went to the fields to sleep with the pokemon.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Date 1

**I'm guessing for these dates you guys probably want me to skip to the "good parts"… well I'm with you. These will only be short due to the plot being more relevant after the dates .**

Today was the first of 5 dates. Ash put on his Sinnoh outfit for his date with Dawn.

"It's time to put my plan into effect" Ash said. "I know this probably isn't the best way to go about my situation but I got nothing better".

Dawn came to his house at around 5:00, she took her shoes off because that was a rule at the Ketchum residence.. They talked for an hour and had a great time. At 6:00 the ate a delicious meal that Ash cooked himself.

A little after dinner Ash asked Dawn if she wanted to go up to the bedroom.

"Well you're jumping right into things huh" Dawn said. "Alright let's go".

They trotted upstairs to master bedroom. It was a circular bed, very comfortable. There was a fake ursaring pelt on the floor. The clock said 7:20.

Dawn and Ash sat down on the bed. They started to kiss. Dawn's hands went around Ash's neck and his hands went around her lower back. Ash took her hat off and grabbed Dawn's thigh. The two continued to make out for a whole half hour.

Dawn put her arms up so Ash could remove her black tank top revealing her white lacey bra. She laid down on the bed so Ash was now on top. He stared her in the eyes.

"You're beautiful" he said.

Dawn blushed and said "Thanks".

Dawn pulled down the zipper of Ash's vest and he slid it off. Ash then took off his gloves as Dawn undid his pants. Ash slipped off her skirt.

They went back to kissing. Dawn felt Ash's back up with her hands. His white cotton t-shirt felt so soft. With one hand Dawn reached into his pants and pulled out those 8 inches of fun. As they kissed Dawn jerked him off. Her hand moved up and down slowly feeling the member get harder.

Ash went to her neck. He kissed her and slowly went to her collarbone, then he kissed in a straight line down in between her breasts, to her stomach and stopped when he got to her waist.

Ash grabbed her panties and slowly slid them off. Ash's hands spread open her vagina and his tongue went in. He licked all around, making sure to drool just a little.

"Oh Ash" Dawn moaned. "Oooh… I want your dick" she pleaded.

Ash continued to lick, to torture her.

"Oh Ash I want it… I WANT IT" Dawn said as she grabs his shirt and pulls him to her face. She smooshes their faces together and her tongue goes in his mouth.

After a few minutes they both sit up. Dawn takes off her bra, she then helps Ash get his shirt off. Soon the rest of the boy's clothing goes and then he puts on a condom.

"Alright time for the best part" Ash says.

"I've really been craving this" Dawn replies.

Ash penetrates Dawn's vagina, he eases all the way in, then starts moving in and out, in and out.

"Uh, ah… ah… ah… AHH" Dawn begins to moan from the pleasure.

Ash's hardness was at 100%. Dawn could feel the man meat inside her, it felt like it was in her body from ass to neck. Ash sucked on Dawn's nipples, they were soft and perky.

Ash thought about how Dawn was just the first candidate and yet he already really liked her.

"ASH" snapped him out of his thought.

"OOOOHH… I coming Ash"! Dawn yelled.

Dawn's juices flooded her vagina, the warmth made Ash drop off his load too.

Together "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

They lay back on the couch and thought to himself "One down 4 to go and then I'll know the girl for me".

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Date 2

"Well that first date went very well" Ash said out loud to himself.

It was 2 days since his time with Dawn.

"I still hate myself for going through with this plan but, it's not to get the best lover, I also want to see the girls' true personality".

Ash gave May a call and asked her out. She would be at his house in 5 hours so he started to get ready. Ash set the table, got his recipes out and went to the store to buy a new box of condoms since he ran out.

Ash then went upstairs to take a shower. He changed into his Hoenn journey clothes and waited the next hour for May to come by.

Time passed quickly.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Ash answered it and it was May, she was dressed like she always was, she smiled at him when she was let in.

Ash led her to the dinner table. They ate another tasty meal Ash prepared himself. Ash asked May a couple questions and noticed she was really enjoying herself. After an hour and a half or so they were on the couch still talking drinking a little water.

"Ash is this a booty call" May asked

"Well not exactly" Ash said stunned.

"Because" May said touching his crotch. "I wouldn't mind if it was".

Their lips connect but only for a short while. May quickly undoes Ash's pants and begins blowing him. She inhales and swallows his rod. It was hard but soft and warm at the same time, almost every girl loved Ash's penis.

"Awwww May just like that" Ash said loving the moment.

Soon Ash's pants were completely off as well as his underwear. Ash watched as his brown haired friend pulled her shorts and panties off. She slid a condom over Ash's dong and then down on his dick with her back to him.

May continued to move up and down on Ash's penis. Ash's hands went to her chest as her felt her sides and her boobs.

"Touch me more" May pleaded.

Ash undid the zipper of her shirt to feel her stomach, neck, as well as her boobs through the bra.

"Aww… ahh" May replied to these actions.

Soon Ash lifted May's bra just above her boobs, so then he started to pinch and pull her nipples. Ash used his teeth bite and pull off her bandana.

After some time things got even more intense, Ash said May's name as he pushed her forward so now her front side was laying on the cocktail table and he was standing up still penetrating her.

Ash took off his hoodie, then his t-shirt. He grabs May's jacket and pulls it off her arms, now they are both completely naked.

Ash drives into May as far in as he can go. He pounds the crap out of her back wall. May's bottom gets wetter and wetter. After 25 minutes or so Ash cums, filling the condom with his essence, the heat causes May's orgasm.

They are now both panting seriously, it was an intense session. Soon after May went home.

To be continued…

 **Remember, until all 5 dates are over with there won't be much story or plot in these chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8 Date 3

**A lot of you guys are wanting Serena next so here she is. I can tell you guys Serena will at least be one of the "finalists" in Ash's decision. I'm still deciding who the girl will be.**

Everything was already ready to go. Ash had a beautiful turkey dinner set up, he was dressed in his Kalos clothes waiting for Serena to come.

Serena was always so nice to Ash, she cared a lot about him, she liked Ash for Ash not just for his penis. She listened to everything he said, he was one of the most important people to her.

"Holy crap" Ash thought. "She's perfect… she could be, the one…"

She was right on time, 5:00 p.m. Ash opened the door and closed it behind Serena.

"Hi Ash" she said. "It's good to see you".

"Good to see you too Serena" Ash said making his way to the dinner table.

Serena removed her shoes since it was a ketchum residence tradition to not wear shoes in the house.

They began chowing down on the meal.

"Mmmmmm Ash this food is amazing" Serena said.

"Aw Serena, it's not that good" Ash said blushing a little.

"No really, it's almost as good as Clemont's" Serena replied.

After an hour they were satisfied. They sat down on the couch and talked for a while. Serena was a more delicate girl, it would be harder to get her in a turned on mood than just bringing it up like the other girls.

The thing was, Ash didn't mind talking to her, he was in no rush, he wasn't ever in a rush with any of the girls.

Soon the clock struck 7:30, and Serena thought Ash was going to make a move but was surprised he wasn't.

"Ash" she said. "Do you want to go to the bedroom"?

"Uh, sure" Ash said smiling. "If you want to".

"I want to" she replied.

They went up to the master bedroom and sat down.

"You ready for this"? Ash asked.

"You bet I am" she answers.

Ash and Serena begin making out. There was such passion in their kisses, Serena's lips were so soft and pleasant. Ash ran his hands threw her long golden hair, feeling her locks between his fingers. Serena was also enjoying herself, she got to have the boy she liked her whole life, Ash was the best at just about anything sexual.

Serena's hands explored Ash's back, his broad shoulders, moving to the front to feel his iron stomach and toned chest. Serena's hands went to Ash's jacket's zipper, she pulled it down. Her hands gripped either side and pulled it open and then back to get it off him. Right after Serena's hands were at the heim of Ash's black shirt, her fingers went under it and pushed the article of clothing up to Ash's chest where he grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way off and onto the floor.

Now it was Ash's turn, Serena looked at the shirtless boy in front of her as he undid button after button on her shirt. The shirt was pushed back, it slid down her arms and fell to the floor. Serena's plush c-cup boobs were contained only by her black bra now. Ash's hand went to her back and unclasped the bra, it soon hit the ground.

Ash began planting light kisses upon her breasts. Serena moaned with the pleasure. They both felt up the other's upper half, staring into each other's eyes. Serena dropped her skirt and slowly pulled off her panties. Ash undid his jeans and removed them along with his underwear. Soon a condom was placed over the erected penis.

Ash plunged into Serena sending screams out her mouth.

"Are you ok"? Ash asked.

"I'm fine" Serena said. "Just a little overloaded".

Ash began moving in and out, it felt really good inside Serena, her insides were the best kept. 8 inches of fun continued moving in Serena's she breathed through her mouth, her eyes were half open but her vision became blurry.

After 20 minutes Ash came. His cum filled the plastic around his member. Serena soon came after, her juices freeing themselves from her hole.

They relaxed for a little while then Serena said she had to go home. Ash was happy with how that went.

"3 down, 2 to go" Ash said.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 Date 4

**Only 2 dates left then the stories will have a little more… 'story' to them.**

Ash was ready for his next date. He showered and prepared the next meal for tonight. Ash was changed into his Unova outfit and was awaiting the arrival of Iris.

Iris was definitely different from any of the other girls. First off even though they almost never agree on anything and she still calls Ash a little kid sometimes, she still likes him.

There is also the fact that Ash could ask her point blank if she wanted to bang and she would most likely say yes. And from experience Ash knows Iris can be very intense in bed, she'll ride him, slap him, get naked in like 15 seconds, and sometimes even rip his clothes, even though Ash doesn't care for that.

Iris wasn't always Ash's favorite person but he thought that could change tonight. After pondering his thoughts Ash heard a knock on the door. Once he opened the door it was Iris, she was dressed the ways she always was. Ash let her in a asked she to take off her shoes.

"Really"? she said blankly. "I never took you for a stuffy person Ash" she said smiling while kicking off her shoes.

She wasn't wearing socks underneath but she didn't mind.

they sat down and eat.

"Wow Ash" she said. "This is actually pretty good".

"Why thank you" Ash said.

"You really cooked this all by yourself"? she asked.

"Yep, no help what so ever" he replied.

Once they finished and Ash had cleaned up Iris grabbed his hand and run upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

"What's going on" Ash asked.

"Sigh, you're such a little kid" Iris replied. "You wouldn't want to ask someone like me to dinner unless you wanted my sexy body. Am I right" she asked smiling.

Ash just blushed knowing she saw through his plan.

"It's ok" she said slightly laughing. "I want you too. Let's do it" she said walking up to Ash.

They kissed once, then twice, then they were in a heated makeout session. Ash's hands went to her back, and her hands were on his shoulders. Iris' tongue entered Ash's mouth where their tongues battled for dominance.

Ash took out the two yellow bows in her hair so now it was freely laying down. While still kissing, lightning fast Iris pulled down the zipper to Ash's hoodie, then slowly pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands felt up his back, moving down to his waist until she felt pants.

Iris pulled away and said "Ohh these clothes".

Ash was pushed onto the bed where she quickly pulled off his jeans. Then she relieved herself of her shirt and pants, now only in underwear she jumped onto Ash on the bed and kissed him violently.

Iris made sure to move her butt across Ash's waist until she felt his penis popping up. Iris' lips turned to lips and teeth as she went to Ash's neck and chest, biting him every once in awhile.

"Mmmm, ahh, Ouch, mmmm" Ash would say.

Iris's tongue was at a point and was touching the bottom of Ash's neck, then Iris moved the tongue slowly down the middle of Ash's chest, abs, and stopped once she hit underwear. Iris grabbed the underwear and flung them off of Ash, then went her panties, then bra.

Ash put a condom over his penis for protection.

"You'll need a whole lot more of those to protect yourself from me" Iris said smiling.

She firmly plopped herself down onto Ash's dick and began moving up and down. They both were feeling the sensation. After 5 minutes iris began moving faster.

While still riding him Iris begins to talk.

"What's my name Ash" Iris demanded.

"Wait, what"? Ash asked confused.

"What's my (slaps his face) name bitch (slaps him again)" Iris says in a scratchy voice.

"Ow, Iris, it's Iris" Ash says in a little pain.

"YEAH, OH YEEEEAH"! Iris yells.

Iris stops riding Ash, gets on all fours, and says "Fricken shove that thing up my fricken ass. DO IT, SCREW ME IN THE ASS" Iris demands.

Ash wastes no time plunging into Iris' ass and moving as fast as he can. Her insides begin heating up, Iris can feel the skin around her ass tearing.

With a few more thrusts Ash comes, his essence filling up the condom. He goes to pull out but Iris commands he keeps going until his she either craps or cums. Ash screws her for another 2 minutes until her juices spray out of her.

After a little while Iris goes home.

"Wow" Ash says. "That was a workout. Now there is only one girl left then I can make my decision".

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 Date 5

**The time has come for the final date. Most of you probably know who she is. After this the chapters will be a little longer. And don't worry, these 5 girls will not be the only girls in the story. ;) Enjoy!**

"Alright" Ash said softly. "This will be the final date. After this I will have to make my decision about which girl I want to go steady with".

Ash already had the dinner in the oven. He was wearing his johto outfit and waiting for his good friend Misty to arrive.

Misty, now she was a lot like Ash and also a lot different. She is actually his longest lasting friend, she was the first girl he met on a journey. Tonight will prove if she or one of the others is the one for Ash.

A minute or two after Ash pulled the main course out of the oven the door was being knocked on. Ash knew who it was so he made his way to the door. Once it opened Misty walked in, she was dressed the way she always was. She said hi to Ash and kicked her shoes off since she already knew the rules of the ketchum household.

"So as it's been a while" Misty said. "How have you been"?

"I've been doing good Misty" Ash replied. "How about you"?

"Well I'm the full time gym leader in Cerulean city now. But the place hasn't been very busy so I'm happy to spend the evening out and with a friend".

Ash lead her over to the dinner table, they sat down and eat a good meal. Misty was surprised Ash was able to cook for himself, and make good tasting food.

An hour later they finished.

"That was delicious, thank you Ash" Misty said nicely.

"Oh, you're quite welcome".

"So" Misty said. "You want to take this party into another room"?

"What room"? Ash asked pretending not to know what she meant.

"Haha very funny Ash ketchum, here" Misty said taking his hand. "Follow me".

They walked to the main room, up the stairs, and into a bedroom.

"This will be the perfect place" Misty said getting closer to Ash.

Their lips connected, kissing each other over and over, turning into a make out session. Their mouths opened a little and their tongues fought for control. Misty was ready for this, she never admitted it but she had strong feelings for Ash. Her kisses trying to get deeper, her passion growing by the second.

They push off from each other, the room felt like it was spinning around them. Ash pulls his jacket off and unbuttons his jeans. Misty pulls off her suspenders and drops her shorts to the ground. She then gets on the bed and spreads her legs. Ash kneels down in front of her legs, and he moves her pink panites to the side.

"May I"? he asks.

"Yes you may hot stuff" Misty replies.

Ash begins to lick Misty's clit, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Ahhhh, AHHHH, ahhhh, AHHHHHH" Misty yells.

Ash tongue goes in as far as it can, tasting the small amounts of juices Misty was producing.

"Ash… I want… I want you now" Misty groans.

Misty grabs Ash's shirt and pulls him to her to they can kiss some more. This time their kissing is a little rough and intense. Their tongues leave their mouths and salivate on each other, feeling one another.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Ash grabs the heim of his shirt and pulls it up and off his body, Misty after watching and becoming more wet does the same. Then off goes Ash's pants, his underwear, and then Misty's panties.

Ash quickly slaps on a condom and rams right into Misty's hole, shock waves of shivers and pleasure are sent throughout Misty's body from the first plunge. Ash moves in and out of her at a fast pace. His dick runs as far in as it can until it hits her wall.

"Ohhhhhh man, you're so hard" Misty groans.

"And… you're… so… wet" Ash said in between thrusts.

There was no time for recovery, as soon as the penis was out it went right back in, over and over again. After about 15 minutes they came at the same time. Ash's semen filled up the condom, Misty's juices melted onto the bed, she apologized but Ash said no worries since he could get it out.

20 minutes later Misty left to return to her gym. Ash was satisfied but now remembered that tomorrow he would have to make his choice.

 **I have already made my choice based on what a lot of you want and who I want. Who do you think it will be? Find out, in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The time has come for the decision! WHO WILL IT BE? Find out now!**

"This decision is a lot harder than I thought it would be" Ash said to himself. "How can I choose the girl of my dreams when… when all 5 of them are wonderful".

Ash was having some difficulty choosing since all 5 girls display characteristics he enjoys.

Misty, she was his first friend ever, and he knew she liked him a long time ago. She was stubborn like him. She never let anyone get the best of her. She was also a great rivel.

May, she was sweet, cute, and was adventurous like Ash. She also had very nice boobs but that was besides the point.

Dawn, she was the most like Ash. She was as determined as him, very pretty, she cared so much about her pokemon. Even after defeat she did her best to stay positive. They learned a lot from each other.

Iris, she wasn't always very nice to Ash. However, she had pride and determination. She was also good at making love making intense and unique.

Serena, she was a beautiful girl. She cared about any she met. She was always looking on at the bright side. She always had a crush on Ash and thought so highly of him.

"Alright Ash, you need to pick the girl you know you love" Ash said.

After quiet time of thinking, Ash knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone called on of the girls, and asked her to his place to talk.

Ash waited patiently but nervously for the his friend to arrive. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ash grabbed the knob and said "I know I made the right choice".

The door opened and on the other side was… Serena. Ash had her walk in. He explained to her in detail what he thought of her, all the things he liked about her, and the fact he couldn't think about his life if she wasn't a part of it.

"And that's why I need to tell you something Serena" Ash said.

"What is it Ash"? Serena asked smiling a little.

"I… I'm in love with you. I want you to move in with me and be my girlfriend" Ash said.

"Oh Ash" Serena said. "I love you too, and I will be your girlfriend".

They shared a long, passionate kiss.

The next couple days were spent moving Serena into Ash's house. They knew this was going to be the start of a wonderful life together.

To be continued…

 **There you have it folks. Don't worry, the story isn't over, not by a long shot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want you guys to know that even though Ash picked Serena, there are still going to be other characters in this series. I may even bring back the other 4.**

Ash and Serena have been boyfriend and girlfriend and also living together for 2 months now. It was what they always wanted, they finally got to be with the one they loved.

They did however make a deal. Once per month each one was allowed to sleep with anyone they want to, as long as it is just a booty call thing. Ash and Serena realized that sleeping with other people will make the sex they have more entertaining.

Today we find Ash in his johto clothes making his way to see his booty call of the month. He made his way to the airport and spotted Skyla. Her flowing red hair, long legs, and E-cup breasts just asking to be freed from her shirt.

Ash already was beginning to feel a tightness in his jeans. He ran up to Skyla and explained to her his and Serena's deal.

"Wow Ash" Skyla said. "And you chose me, how sweet. Of course we can bang and I know the best place".

She took Ash outside and called out her pigeot, it was one of the biggest Ash was ever scene before.

"Wait" he said. "We're going to do it while riding that thing? Is that safe"?

"Don't worry" Skyla said. "She'll go slow and not turn. It'll be fun"!

Ash decided it would be a new sexual experience, they hopped on and the bird took off.

"Um where are our clothes supposed to go? I don't want to lose mine" Ash said.

"Feel how deep this goes" Skyla said pushing Ash's hand into a part of pidgeot's back. "If we put our clothes in here they'll be safe".

"Sounds good" Ash said.

Skyla put her shoes, socks, gloves, and scrunchy in the spot. Ash put his gloves, shoes, socks, and hat in there was well.

"See" Skyla said. "There's enough room for all our clothes and then some. Now come here".

They began to make out, their lips connecting again and again. Their tongues too, battled for control of their mouths. Skyla took Ash's hand and put it by her crotch. He moved his hand up and down a little, causing Skyla to breath a little heavier.

Ash took off his jacket and unzipped his pants to give his penis a little relief. Skyla had already stripped down to her bra and panties. She grabbed Ash's shoulders and pulled him in for another attack of kissing. Her tongue licked his and vise versa, Ash's hand snuck its way to Skyla's back and undid her her bra strap, then removing the item altogether.

Skyla's enormous breasts blow in the little wind resistance they had. Ash in cased his face in her boobs, kissing, nipping, motorboating. Skyla's arms fell limp, she was helpless o the wonderful pleasure her chest was feeling right now.

They got into a new position. Ash sat pretzel style with his jeans and underwear far enough down so his dick was freed. Skyla waited for him to put the condom on it then she herself sat her vagina on his member.

Skyla moved up and down on Ash's appendage, she pulled him into her so he would continue kissing her boobs. One of her hands was on his back rubbing it softly while the other hand was going through his hair.

"Ah, ah, oh, uh, ah, ah" Skyla would say. "Oh Ash, you make me feel good".

Ash was enjoying himself a lot. he was deep in Skyla, however her vagina felt very wore out, he was glad he had protection on, just in case.

After a little time had passed Ash's pants and underwear were soon in the bird's protected spot. Skyla also helped Ash out of his shirt. Skyla laid down on her stomach while Ash entered her again, this time moving faster but at his own pace.

Ash moved around inside her, scraping her inner walls, making Skyla beg for more. The next thing he knew Skyla's insides were closing in around his dick, after a few more thrusts, Ash came, his semen shooting into the plastic, feeling his liquids release Skyla came as well, her juices pouring onto her pigeot. Soon after sensing their pleasure pidgeot came since it can sense Skyla's emotions.

While still in the air the two got dressed. Pidgeot landed and Ash said goodbye. He went home to tell Serena he used his monthly sex pass.

To be continued…

 **Let me know who Serena should use her once a month on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this story. I am running out of clothing ideas for Ash. I keep reusing the outfits he wore on his journey's, I was thinking for a couple future lemon scenes putting him in his pajamas. If anyone has clothing idea for him just write a review or pm me.**

"Well, Ash had his fun so now it is my turn" Serena said to herself.

She has been on a sexy person website, it is where you contact people for a one night stand. Serena has been trying to find someone who will give her a good time but won't tie her up or is over 25 years old.

"28, has three cats lives alone… no"Serena says. "22, gay, no. Into bondage, no. "Two guys double penetration, no. Darn, is there anyone"?

After an hour of searching she finally found someone with a decent profile.

"Gary Oak, 19, single, into blondes, oh hel-lo my match" she said.

Serena e-mailed Gary and he said to meet her at his place. Serena knew Ash knew Gary and since this house was only 4 blocks away she said it was a date.

Once it was around 7:00, Serena made her way to the house. She was dressed in a tight blue dress and black boots. She knocked on the door and a voice inside told her to come in. She made her way to the bedroom.

When she entered the room her excitement turned to grossed out. The Gary she saw and the online picture were very different. He looked around 220 pounds, his hair was extremely shiny and not brushed so it hasn't been washed in like a week. He was in a white tank top with a little cheese stain on it and blue underwear.

"Ahhh, Serena I presume" he said. "I was looking forward to your arrival.

"Um, thanks… look-"

"And you got dressed up"? Gary asked cutting her off. "You didn't have to do that, it's a shame, you look so good in that dress but you won't be in it very long".

Serena was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Gary got up and walked over to her, he had so much BO drifting off of him it was nauseating. He was about to kiss her when his phone rang.

"Yeah it's me" he said. "What do you mean another one was freed? Dam. Well, it's ok, I'll soon have new one. Alright, bye".

Serena was starting to freak, she didn't want to do this anymore, she wanted to go home and be held by Ash.

"So sorry about that" Gary said approaching her. "Now… where were we"?

"Um look I have to go" Serena said heading for the door.

"Wait no" Gary said grabbing her shoulder. "You can't leave yet, I need you".

"I'm sorry" Serena said. "But, I need to go. Let go of me. Let go of me"!

Gary would not lessen his grip on her, in fact his nails dug into her arm. Serena started fighting him, she tried to push off but grab her again.

"You aren't going anywhere" Gary said angrily.

Serena finally managed to break free with a piece of her dress tearing off in Gary's hand. She ran as fast as she could, not stopping until she was home.

Ash was on the couch watching TV and and Serena ran over to him hugging him.

"Waoh Serena" Ash said worried. "What happened to you? Where did you go? Why is your dress ripped"?

"Oh Ash" Serena said in tears. "I went to that Gary guy's house for my once a month, but he was some pervy dick you wouldn't let me leave".

"That bastard" Ash said. "I'm calling the cops".

"No" Serena said stopping him. "I don't want a big deal, he didn't hurt me".

"Alright fine" Ash said. "If you're sure".

"Ash" Serena said. "I don't care about a once a month. The only man I want is you".

"Ok" Ash said. "We don't have to anymore".

"No" Serena said. "Then the fun we have will get stale. You can still go out and have fun with other girls, I just want you to be my only guy. Please Ash, do this for me".

Ash seemed unsure and said "If that is what you want, I'll do it".

Ash held onto Serena until she stopped crying and went to sleep in his arms.

"Well" Ash says. "Looks like I need to get you to bed".

Ash scooped his girlfriend up into his arms and carried her to bed. He got her out of her dress without waking her.

Ash realized it was a smart thing to go to bed too so he changed into a white t-shirt and blue underwear and hopped into bed with Serena. He soon fell asleep too.

The next morning Serena woke up first. She turned to her side to look at Ash, she ran her hand threw his raven hair. Since he was on his back Serena noticed the bulge threw the covers.

"Looks like someone has a little morning wood" she whispered out loud.

Serena's hand moved down into the covers until it located Ash's underwear. Her hand then slipped into his underwear where she began to slowly stroke his penis.

"Mmmm" Ash replied in his sleep.

"Wow, that didn't wake him"? Serena said.

She continued to stroke his member, watching Ash shift from time to time, not wanting it to stop.

"This is too much fun" Serena said. "I'm making him feel good and he's not even awake".

After a few minutes Serena's hand slipped out of the underwear and moved slowly up under Ash's shirt. Her hand moved around, rubbing his chest.

"I know he likes it when I do this" Serena said. "He is so cute when he sleeps. Actually" Serena says pulling her out from under his shirt. "He likes it more when I rub his chest with the shirt in between".

As soon as she did that Ash began to talk in his sleep.

"Aw, Serena" Ash says. "You know how to make me feel good".

"I am loving this" Serena said almost too loud.

After 5 minutes of rubbing Ash, Serena could see he was harder, which is why he looked a little uncomfortable. Serena threw the covers off of both of them, she then pulled Ash's underwear, down to his ankles.

Serena took off her bra and began giving Ash a boobjob. She'd hold onto them and pull up and down, while licking the top of the penis. Ash began to moan louder, Serena could tell he'd wake up soon. After just to minutes Ash cum shot up and onto the floor, with that he was awake.

Ash looked down and noticed he still had his shirt on but his underwear was at his ankles and there was a Serena with his penis in between her boobs.

"Oh so you really were touching me" Ash said. "Best wake up ever".

Serena smiled and said "Thank you Ash".

Ash pulled her to him, he planted a kiss on her lips and held onto her.

"You want to just spend the day in bed"? Ash asked.

"Yes" Serena responded. "That sounds wonderful".

They knew it was going to be a good day.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this story. I am running out of clothing ideas for Ash. I keep reusing the outfits he wore on his journey's, I was thinking for a couple future lemon scenes putting him in his pajamas. If anyone has clothing idea for him just write a review or pm me.**

It was around noon when Serena woke up. She was only wearing a black bra and panties, the covers were off of her. Serena rolled over to her left side to see Ash, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue underwear.

"You know, you are so pretty when you are asleep" he said.

"Aw, you flatter me Ash" Serena said. "Oh, I just remembered, we were going to spend the day in bed, right"?

"That was what we wanted to do" Ash said. "Now, come here".

Serena moved closer to her boyfriend. They kissed a couple times.

"Say why don't you have a job"? Serena asked.

"Well" said Ash. "Remember when I won that tournament like 4 months ago and there was a cash prize of a million dollars".

"Yeah, it so much fun" Serena said.

"Yeah well when I won the check had one extra zero so I actually won 10 million dollars so as long as we don't go crazy, neither of us needs to work".

"Is that why all you ever seem to wear are plain colored t-shirts" Serena asked smirking.

"Well, I… I like to dress that way" Ash said defensively.

"Oh it's not like I care" Serena said. "I happen to love your plain colored t-shirts, for some reason they are very soft. It turns me on".

"You know the black t-shirt I wear with my Kalos outfit" Ash said.

"Yeah" Serena replies.

"I was somehow able to make super soft, almost like silk, and you and I both like that stuff, so I'm saving that shirt for a certain night" Ash said winking. "You'll have to wait and see".

"Oh great" Serena said. "Now I'm going to have that wanting from now until you surprise me".

"Haha, perfect" said Ash.

"Alright fine" Serena says getting on top of Ash. "Until then, let's have some fun now".

She started rocking her butt a little on Ash's waist until his penis became hard.

"Now" said Serena. "Kiss me".

Their lips made contact, each one made the other know they love them. While kissing Serena continued to rub her butt against Ash's hard member, making him moan every so often. Their tongues battle for control of their mouths, neither one giving an inch.

Ash's hands were feeling Serena's soft back, his hands grew ever so closer to her bra strap, finally arriving and taking it off of her. Ash sat up just enough to suck Serena's right nipple and using his hand to massage the left.

"Mmmm, oh Ash, oh yeah" Serena said softly.

After a while Ash switched breasts giving each one the same amount of attention. Serena's breasts never felt so good, his hand was perfectly cradling it while also moving his hand around to give her a pleasurable sensation.

Once Ash retreated Serena pulled his shirt off of him. Now it was her turn, Serena began running her tongue and lips all over Ash's toriso. Once she got to his nipples she'd make her tongue go to a point and trace the outside of the nipple to make it hard, then she did the same to the other one.

Ash then flipped them over so now he was on top. She pulled off Serena's panties, then removed his own underwear. Ash then slipped on a condom and penetrated Serena, her nail buried themselves in his shoulders as Ash moved in and out at a steady pace.

Everytime he pushed in Serena could feel a shockwave of pleasure shoot through her body. She was so glad they decided to spend the day in bed.

Ash began to move faster, he knew they would soon reach their limits. Serena's whole body was shaking right along with the bed. Ash came, his white liquid fleeing itself from him. Feeling the warmth in her Serena came too, her juices filled the inside of her body but none leaked on the bed.

Ash pulled out and through the plastic bag into the trash can next to the bed. His erection slowly faded away, Serena hugged him and he hugged her back. Feeling themselves together, their true naked bodies touching like that, they knew they loved each other, it made them happy.

It was around midnight now, both Ash and Serena were asleep and still naked since they didn't bother to change into anything. The house was still, and everything was quiet, except for the two green gine whip tentacles that were trying to unlock the bedroom window.

Soon they got the window open and pulled the rest of the pokemon into the room, it was Meganium. She made her way to the bed, walking slowly, making sure not to hit a spot in the ground that creaks.

Once she was at the bed she took a good long look at Ash, oh how she loved him. When they were on their journey she always had a little crush on him, but it was a friendly crush. However, now she was actually in love with a human, she wanted his human juices to mix with hers.

Meganium sent her vine whip into the cover until she was able to feel Ash's dick. She moved it in between her vines, it has limp, soft, and healthy. Meganium considered hopping onto Ash and driving his member into her but she realized, it needed to be consensual.

Meganium retreated out the window making sure to relock it on the way out. As she ran back to the barn where the pokemon slept, she thought about how get Ash to like her more than he does, she'd need to get them alone, no Pikachu or Serena… or anyone.

In the morning Ash was getting dressed into his Johto outfit while Serena was already awake and making breakfast. Ash looked down at the side of his bed and noticed a couple small dirt patches. He quickly cleaned it up but thought it was strange.

"So what's the plan today"? Ash asked Serena while they were enjoying breakfast.

"Well" Serena said. "I need to go to my annual doctor's check up and I know you hate the doctor's office so you get a day to yourself".

"Ok" Ash said. "I'll think of something to do".

An hour later Serena was about to leave.

"Ok Ash I'm off" Serena said.

"Alright, I'll miss you" Ash said.

They share a 5 second kiss and then Serena leaves.

"Hmmmm" said Ash. "I know, I'll go spend some time with the pokemon".

Ash walked outside to the open barn, all the pokemon were inside and they all looked bored.

"What's wrong guys" Ash asked. "Bored"?

The pokemon responded with their names.

"How about a race"?

This made the pokemon seem interested.

"Anyone who wants to race can, you start here, and run along the whole outskirts of Pallet town, first one back here wins".

All the pokemon got up and were ready to go.

"In 3, 2, 1… go" Ash yelled.

Almost all the pokemon took off, Pikachu was following Gible, Pignite was pushing through the crowd, Toross was spinning ahead.

The only pokemon who didn't go were Sceptile and Meganium. Sceptile went into the forest to make his leaf blade stronger. Meganium came over to Ash all excited.

"What's up Meganium"? Ash asked.

Meganium jumped back a little and kept moving her head towards the barn.

"You want me to follow you" Ash asked. "Ok"

He followed the pokemon into the barn, it was actually very clean in there, all the hey was on the top while the rooms were on the bottom. Meganium lead Ash into the room it occupied, when he wasn't looking she closed and locked the gate.

"So Meganium" Ash said. "What did you want to…"

Meganium sprayed some sort of spores at Ash, making him a little dizzy.

"Aw, what did you do that for" Ash asked.

Meganium got her face closer to Ash's and started kissing him, Ash was very surprised by this and pushed her off.

"No" he said a little harshly. "No Meganium… you're not… not supposed… to… do that".

Meganium sprayed Ash with a light confusing spore that somewhat clouds his judgement while still making him conscious to what is happening. It also makes him hormonal because after his saying no to the pokemon, Ash pushed her to the ground and their lips connected.

Ash wasn't sure if he was actually doing this, part of him believed it was a dream, no matter how weird it was, Ash couldn't stop himself. Meganium was surprised and happy her little plan worked, Ash, the trainer she loved was actually kissing her in her room. And, with the pokemon on that race, they wouldn't be back for an hour or so.

A minute had only passed when Meganium decided to push her luck, her vine whips came out and pushed the jacket off of Ash shoulders, he allowed her to take it off of him. Meganium was becoming wet down below, she might actually get to go all the way with Ash.

She decided to take it slow, she wanted the whole experience to last for as long as possible. His kisses were intense, Meganium returned them as best as she could, her front feet grabbed onto Ash shirt to pull him closer to her. Meganium was having the time of her life.

Everything was heating up, their bodies seemed to be merging as one. Their hands felt all over the other one's body. After 10 minutes Meganium wanted more. Her vines moved down below and she undid Ash's belt and threw it to the ground, she then undid his jeans and got his penis out.

Ash sat up and pulled off his shirt, he left his pants on but began penetrating his pokemon. His vision was blurry and he couldn't think straight, the part of him that wanted to stop was being overtaken by the spore he inhaled.

Meganium felt the pain slowly melt into pleasure, Ash was very deep inside her, his dick was hitting her wall. Meganium could feel her inside tearing open to make room for Ash's beating rod, but they couldn't, instead her insides closed around the member as Meganium was ready to cum.

Ash felt the his essence rising to the top, with the last of his common sense, he told himself he is not getting her pregnant, Ash pulled out and his white liquid shot out of him. Meganium soon released her juices as well.

Ash still felt dizzy, he couldn't think straight, he quickly got his clothes back on and went into the house to rest.

"I will never speak of that to anyone" Ash said. "Aw man, what's wrong with me".

When his mind was back to normal Ash looked up what she sprayed him with and the spore causes those who breath to not be able to make smart choices and makes them horney.

So Ash was a little relieved to know he was thinking straight when he did what he did.

"I am going to tell Meganium off soon" he said.

An hour later Serena returned home.

"Hi babe" she said walking over to Ash and kissing him.

"Hey" Ash said. "How was it"?

"Long and boring, but I am doing ok" Serena said. "How about here? Anything interesting go on"?

"I just had a race with the pokemon" Ash said. "Nothing really awesome to tell you".

"Oh, ok" Serena said. "I'm going to go see Braixen".

The rest of the day went slow. Ash decided it was best not to tell Serena of the other thing that happened while she was gone.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**In just a couple more chapters, I've got something amazing planned for this series. But for now… enjoy!**

It's been 2 weeks since the incident with Meganium. Ash has spent that time trying to forget what he did. Ash has been single handedly making a ground in pool for him and Serena.

As for today, Ash was filling the pool with water for he has finished it.

"Wow" Serena says. "It looks amazing Ash".

"Thanks" Ash replied. "I tried my best and I must say it looks pretty good".

"Well I have to go grocery shopping" Serena said. "But when I get back I say we try it out".

"Sounds good to me" Ash replied.

Serena was about to leave when he stopped her. Ash told her about what happened and that he feels really bad. Serena said with a straight face they'll talk when she gets back.

"This is it" Ash said. "I feel better telling her the truth, but now I'm more stressed and I'm pretty sure she is gonna dump me".

Ash spent the next 2 hours dreading his girlfriend's return.

"What if she hates me" Ash would say. "She is the most important person in the world to me and… and… I let her down. I don't deserve her".

Serena had come home and put the groceries where they needed to be.

"So" Ash said walking into the kitchen. "Do you hate me"?

Serena walks right up to Ash and stares into his eyes. Ash can feel the sweat on his head and tenses up, but he soon relaxes when Serena kisses him.

"Ash" Serena said smiling. "Those spores messed with your head, you weren't thinking straight". Besides I said you could have some fun with other girls every once in awhile. You made a mistake, but you told me the truth, and that's why I love you".

"So you mean, you aren't going to break up with me"? Ash asked.

"Why don't we go get our bathing suits on and I'll show you what I think of you" Serena said seductively.

Ash changed into a pair of blue swim shorts and Serena changed into a hot pink bikini. They were outside and in the pool in a matter of minutes. After a few minutes of swimming Serena pulled Ash close to her.

"Now I'll show you what you get for telling me the truth" Serena says.

She begins to kiss him, their tongues quickly resume their never ending battle of dominance in their mouths.

Ash slowly slides his hand under Serena's bikini top, he strokes her boobs gently.

Ash pushes harder and harder on the bikini top until the knot in the back gets undone and the top slowly floats to the bottom.

Ash's lips move to Serena's c-cup breasts, they feel so soft and perky. Serena throws her head back, allowing her man perfect access to her chest, her hair floats just above the water.

Ash's other hand now goes into her bikini bottom and lightly fingers her vagina. It's hard for Ash to tell what's the pool water and what's Serena's wetness. Serena is powerless to the finger entering her body.

"Ash" Serena pleads. "I need more… deeper… please".

"Now how can I say no to you" Ash says.

His second finger joins the first in Serena's hole, they go in deeper. Then they pull out and go back in. Serena gives short moans every time the appendages go in.

"Ash, I need you" Serena says.

With a quick motion Ash notices his trunks floating on the pool surface.

"Wait, Serena" Ash says. "I don't have any protection on".

Serena's hand grabs Ash's chin and pulls him to her to kiss him.

"Put it in my ass" she says. "I don't care where it goes in, as long as it goes in".

Serena grabs the side and the pool and spreads her legs. Ash pulls her bikini bottom to her ankles and his penis enters her ass, he slowly moves in and out not wanting to hurt her. Serena's moans are still short but they are louder. The water makes splashing sounds as their penetration is moving all the water.

After 5 minutes of anal Serena cums, her juices have a slightly lighter color than the pool water. Ash soon pulls out and shoves his penis in the filter and cums in it so it will not get in the pool as much.

After a little relaxing they find their swimsuits and put them back on so no one sees them when they get out of the pool. Ash and Serena make their way into the house where they shower and get ready for dinner.

In the distance someone watched them make love in the pool.

"So, you think you can take him away from me" this girl voice says. "Ash, is mine, every part of him. And, I plan to take him back".

This unknown person walks away.

"Today was a good day" Serena said.

"It got better knowing you still love me" Ash said.

"I always have loved you Ash" Serena said. "And, I always will".

They shared a kiss and went about their night. Not knowing the danger that lurks right around the corner.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16 Captured Part I

**Things are going to get intense this chapter. Enjoy!**

She's been planning their wedding day for the longest time. Ever since she met him all those years ago. He was the only guy for her, she knew it, she knew it when her friend said she never thought about it.

Ash. Ash was the one for her. He was brave, nice, funny, and sexy as hell. She needed him in her life, but… but he was with another girl? Impossible! He loved her, not this blonde skank.

They were going to get married and live happily ever after. But he was with another… it must be some sort of mistake. Yes, Ash must have made a mistake. Then there is nothing to worry about, she would make him remember, no matter what it took.

At the ketchum house, Ash and Serena were making out a little on the couch.

"I love just being alone with you" Serena said.

"Yeah" Ash said. "This is the easy life".

"No worries, no stress, just us and our love" Serena said.

"I love it when you talk all happily like that" Ash said pulling her in for another kiss.

She was now in her car, she was gonna make him remember, she would make him remember today. The longer Ash was with that, that poisonous girl, the more he thought he actually had feelings for that girl. It was funny really, Ash being in love with anyone else other than her.

She loved Ash, and they would seal that love by getting married, having kids, and dying old together. She had her 'special room' set up back at home. First she'd make Ash go to sleep, then she'd bring him home with her, then with a little teaching and patience, they would finally be together forever.

"Do you really have to leave"? Ash asked Serena.

"Yes, I told you I'm sorry but I made these plans a long time ago and I can't break them now" Serena said.

"Ok" Ash said in defeat.

"Lool" Serena said. "Once I get back we can fool around a little more" she said before kissing Ash on the check.

"Sounds fair to me" Ash said. "But, I'm holding you to that".

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Serena said walking out the door.

Her car was parked and see was behind this tree. She was looking over at the Ketchum household and watched in anger as Serena left.

"Good" she said. "Blondie is gone… this means things will be a lot easier".

She made sure no one was within seeing distance and then ran up to the house.

She peered into the window.

"Aw, he is more handsome then I remembered" she said.

She knocked on the door and Ash got up to answer it. As soon as she saw his face she smiled and her plan went into motion.

"Oh, hi-" Ash said being cut off by the girl spraying a mist in his face.

Ash collapsed and the girl catches him.

"Time to go home" she said dragging his body to the car.

Once they got home she brought Ash to the special room and then phase two of the plan went into action. She removed his clothes except for his underwear even though she was tempted to look, but she stopped herself.

"No" she said. "Good things come to those who wait".

She then dressed Ash in what she had in mind and was ready for phase three once he woke up.

When Ash woke up he was a little dizzy, after a minute he was back to normal. Ash looked around, he was in someone's basement and was sitting on a bed. He saw his clothes were in a pile on the ground.

Ash looked at himself and realized he was wearing different clothing. He had on a blue jacket over, a blue long sleeve shirt, over a blue t-shirt, over a blue tank top. He also had blue sweatpants, over blue shorts, over his own underwear.

"What the hell"?! Ash said.

"Hello Ash" the girl said walking out from the darkness.

"What" Ash said surprised. "Lyra… what's going on"?

"Oh silly Ash" Lyra said. "You seem to have forgotten our wedding day is coming up".

"Wait what? Wedding day"? Ash asked confused.

"And now I catch you cheating on me with another girl" Lyra says.

"Lyra" Ash says seriously. "We were, nor have we ever been a thing. I love Serena".

"Poor baby" Lyra said. "That bitch has clouded your mind. No matter, our little game will make you remember".

"This is ridiculous" Ash says. "I'm getting out of here".

Ash attempts to get off the bed but he is zapped and moves back to the middle.

"No" Lyra says. "You cannot leave. I've made that bed able to zap you everytime you try to get off of it".

Ash tries 4 more times, getting electrocuted each time, unable to get off the bed.

"Ash all you have to do is play my game and I'll let you out" Lyra says.

"What game"? Ash asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Lyra says. "In this game I will ask you a series of questions and if you get 5 right, then you can leave. But, for each one you get wrong you have to remove a piece of clothing".

"This is so stupid" Ash says.

Lyra presses a button on a remote and the bed zaps Ash again.

"See, with this remote, if you fail to do what I say, I'll give you another love shock" Lyra says.

"If I have no choice" Ash says. "I'll play".

"Wonderful" Lyra says smiling. "First question, when did we first meet"?

"During the Johto festival in Sinnoh" Ash said.

"Correct" Lyra said. "When did I first start to like you"?

Ash took a moment to think about it. "When we were locked in that powerplant room" he says.

"Correct" Lyra says happily. "When did you start to love me"?

"Never" Ash says before he can think about it.

"Wrong"! Lyra yells. "Jacket off, now".

Ash removes the jacket and puts it on the pillows on the bed.

"How many times have you touched me"? Lyra asked.

"Twice" Ash said.

"Wrong"! Lyra said. "It was four times. Long sleeve shirt, off".

Ash then removed the shirt and put it on top of the jacket.

"How many days did we travel together in Sinnoh" Lyra asked.

"Six" Ash said.

"Wrong" Lyra said disappointed. "Pants off".

Ash took off the long pants revealing the shorts.

"It looks like you are halfway naked" Lyra said laughing a little. "Who is the person most like you but the opposite gender"?

"Dawn"? Ash said and asked at the same time.

"Correct" Lyra said upset. "Who is my best friend"?

"Khoury" Ash said.

"Wrong" Lyra said. "Khoury, is number two, you are my best friend. Bye bye t-shirt".

Ash removed the shirt, he wasn't liking this game one bit, he only needed two more correct answers though.

"How many pokemon do I have"? Lyra asked.

"I got this" Ash said. "Three".

"Wrong" Lyra said. "I used to, now I have four. Shorts, lose them".

Ash took off his shorts, he was down to the tank top and his underwear.

"Why are you with that… that she demon"? Lyra asked disgusted.

Ash took a moment to think about it.

"Because, because I was alone and you were in Johto" Ash said.

"Oh, poor Ash" Lyra said. "I'll say that was correct. Do you love me"? she asked.

"Yes" Ash lied.

"Correct" Lyra said. "I love you too Ash".

"Great, so now if you will let me go I'll-" Ash said getting cut off/

"You aren't going anywhere" Lyra said. "weather you won or not I was still going to keep you. Don't want my future husband to escape on me now do I".

"You can't just keep me here" Ash said. "Let me go, right now"! he demanded.

"NO"! Lyra yelled. "I am going to spend the rest of my days with you. I say we celebrate our reunion with some sex. And, if you try to escape I know many ways to kill a person without a weapon".

Ash at this point was scared, this girl was crazy and he had to give himself to her at the risk of being killed. He hoped Serena would soon send help. Ash wasn't sure how long he would last.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17 Captured Part II

"Where the hell could he be"? Serena said. "He had been gone for hours and he hasn't even returned any of my texts".

Serena was starting to get worried for her boyfriend, something was wrong.

"Ash" she said walking out the door. "Wherever you are you just better be safe".

"Ahhhh" Ash whined from the immense pain he was feeling at this moment.

Ash was completely naked along with Lyra was has been riding him for an hour and a half. Ash's penis was red and very sore, he was sweating from the sex and the fear that Lyra could kill him at any moment if he protested.

"Oh Ash" Lyra said slapping him. "Don't act like you don't love it. Say it again honey".

Ash made no attempt to reply.

"Say it again"! Lyra yelled smacking Ash's face with all her might.

"Owwww, I-I love you" Ash said in distress.

"Mmmm aw yeah baby" Lyra said coming a little. "Say it again".

"I love you" Ash said in fear of being slapped again.

"Say it again" Lyra said moving faster.

"I love you".

"Ah, a-again".

"I love you".

"Yes, oh yes"! Lyra yelled as her juices leaked onto Ash.

Lyra got of of Ash and tossed him a pair of boxers so he could put them on.

"Oh wow baby" Lyra said. "That was amazing. Didn't you think so"?

"Sure" Ash said plainly.

"I'll accept that this time, but next time I want some more feeling in that sure hot stuff" Lyra commanded.

Lyra went up the stairs and closed the door. When he no longer heard her footsteps Ash got up.

"I have got to get out of this place" he said.

Ash tried to open the door but it was locked from the other side.

"Shit" he said. "Oh and of course there are bars on the window".

Serena was on a mission to find Ash. She was using 'find my phone', it is an app that allows you to track a specific phone and she had it locked onto Ash's. She must have driven a hundred miles or so before stopping in front of a house.

"What the hell"? Serena said. "Why is Ash's phone here"?

Serena knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Serena pounded her fist on the door and Lyra's face opened the little slit at the top of the door.

"Yes" she said. "How can I help you"?

"I know this may seem like a weird question but, is my boyfriend in there"?

"...No" Lyra said. "There is no Ash in my house".

"I never said his name" Serena said angrily.

"Ok, bye now, enjoy your day, never come back" Lyra said before closing the slit.

Serena pondered for a moment.

"I'm getting him out of there" Serena said.

She made her way around the house and later found that the back door was unlocked. Serena made her way through the house, almost getting caught by Lyra twice.

She eventually found a door with a wooden plank in front of it. Serena removed the plank and opened the door, she made her way into the basement.

"Ash" she said in a whisper. "Are you down here? It's me, Serena".

"Serena"! she heard Ash say. "Oh thank Arceus you're here".

A half naked Ash ran up and hugged Serena, they shared a quick kiss.

"I'm so glad you are safe" Serena said.

"I'm glad you found me" Ash said. "We need to get out of here".

"Or, I could kill her and we could go about our marriage" Lyra said behind them.

"Lyra" Ash said. "Serena is the girl I love, not you. And now we are going to leave" Ash said.

"Oh no you are not" Lyra said.

Lyra charged Serena, knocking her to the ground and trying to strangle her. Ash grabbed Lyra and pulled her off. Lyra punched Ash in the stomach. Ash kicked Lyra in her leg so she was on her knees and then he punched her in the face.

Lyra pulled out a knife from her pocket and stabbed Ash deep in his left side, just below his ribs. "Awwww"! Ash yelled then fell to the ground.

"Ash"! Serena yelled.

Serena picked up a metal pipe and nailed Lyra in the head with it, knocking her unconscious.

Serena ran over to Ash.

"Oh, crap" she said. "There's so much blood, what do I do".

"Hos-hospital" Ash said in pain.

Serena got him to his feet long enough for them to run to her car. She drove over the speed limit and to the hospital.

Ash was rushed into emergency care. Serena was worried because Ash became pale and his eyes were closed. The doctors pulled out the knife but then blood starting flowing out. They got blood bags and began giving it to Ash as fast as they could while they sealed up the wound.

Serena was sitting in the waiting room, her hand folded and tears in her doctor approached her 20 minutes later and said Ash will be fine.

Once Ash was awake Serena was allowed to she him.

"Hey" Ash says with a light smile.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Serena said hugging him.

"I'm going to be just fine" Ash said. "Thanks to you. I love you Serena".

"I love you to" Serena replied.

3 days later Ash was released from the hospital. He was able to get by now just fine. His side was going to be sore for a couple of days though.

After they got home and kicked their shoes off Ash came up behind Serena and started kissing her neck from behind.

"Mmmm, I've missed this" she said.

"Me too" Ash said.

His hands were at the bottom of her shirt and they started going up it, halfway Serena stopped him.

"What's wrong"? Ash asked when she removed his hands from her.

"The doctor says you need rest" Serena said. "Us fooling around isn't a good idea right now".

Ash went upstairs a little disappointed and laid down on the bed.

Serena pulled Ash's sweatpants and underwear down and little and pulled out his member.

"Now we may not be able to fool around" she said. "But I'll give you a little something".

Serena began sucking Ash, he still tasted amazing.

"Thanks babe" Ash said closing his eyes.

Serena would lick around the top of his dick and then suck on it. At one point she stuck her tongue into the hole a little. This went on for only 5 minutes.

Serena was a the point of licking the appendage like an ice cream cone, every time she licked up it brought Ash that much closer to relief. With one lick Ash came, it was only a little bit but it shot up and landed on the hard floor.

Serena cleaned it up and let Ash get some sleep.

"I'm so glad to have him home" Serena said.

 **To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18 Waiting for Greatness Part I

**Ok a few things I need to say. First off I'm sorry for that crappy chapter 18 I made, I deleted it and will replace it with this one. Also, for a while I cannot take anymore requests because I am overbooked with stories. Other than the story I promised The Constitutionalist and KJC71790 I am sticking with the stories I have going on. if you would like to give a SUGGESTION about something the characters do in one of my already going on stories go ahead, but not an idea for a whole new concept. As for now, enjoy this story.**

That special night including the very soft clothes was approaching rapidly. Ash told Serena in 3

days, on that Sunday, he would give her the best night ever.

Serena never really understood why soft things made her horny, it just sort of happened. Just like today, she told Ash she didn't want to do it until their special night arrived.

"What a stupid idea that was" Serena said. "I suppose in the meantime I'll have to find something to occupy myself".

That day, Serena went to the shopping center in town. Pallet town was receiving a town revamp. They were becoming more technological and more efficient.

At the store, Serena had an idea of something to do to keep her mind busy. She bought a new, fluffy rug for their bedroom. Serena also bought some new… 'toys' for herself.

It wasn't very expensive, but it would have been worth it either way. She also took the time to stock up on groceries since Ash wrote a list. Serena drove herself home after around an hour of shopping.

Once she arrived home Serena unloaded the groceries in the fridge and cabinets and went upstairs. Serena went into the bedroom and she set her bag of toys on the dresser. Serena then replaced the old rug which went into the garbage, with the new fluffy one she bought.

Serena then undressed down to her bra and panties and told herself it was time to play. She laid down onto the rug and almost immediately she became turned on.

"Wow" she said. "Soft things really are a turn on for me".

She rolled around on the rug for a couple minutes until she wanted more.

Serena took off her panties and went over to her bag. She pulled out a small dildo and brought it over to the rug. She thought about Ash as she pushed the rubber into her.

"Oh Ash" Serena said. "Ohhhhhh Ash".

She didn't go in too deep with the dildo, but it was effective. She tortured herself with it to the point of moaning.

Serena's other hand went to her breasts as she felt them up. erena played with herself like that for a while, until she eventually came.

As for Ash, he went out for the day, and he too wanted some action before the big night. Ash went to see an old friend of his Angie.

The two of them had always been similar, Ash knew Angie liked him a little, although, Ash wanted to see how far she'd go.

Ironically enough, Ash was dressed in his Sinnoh outfit. Once he found Angie who has been working part time at her parent's other day care in Kanto she greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Angie" Ash said.

"Hey Ash" Angie replied. "It's been a long time huh"?

"Too long" Ash replied.

"I hear you're some big shot with the ladies now" Angie said.

"Sort of" Ash said a little nervous.

"Well" Angie said getting closer to Ash. "You wanna try me out"?

"Wait" Ash said. "It's as easy as that".

"Yep" Angie replied. "I've been laid lots of times. I've bet I've gotten it on more times than you have".

"You'd lose that bet" Ash replied confidently.

"Then prove it" Angie said. "Show me your experience".

Angie took Ash into her house, past her parents and into the bathroom where she locked the door.

"My parents are home so we have to be quiet" Angie says. "But I want to do you in this bathroom".

"There's nothing wrong with being safe" Ash said holding out a condom.

Angie smiled and began to kiss Ash.

Ash had never kissed Angie before, her lips were forceful, but still comforting at the same time. Angie wanted to tear into Ash right away, but she restrained herself the best she could. She at least needed to get things moving so she pulled on Ash's hands and got his gloves off.

Ash knew things were picking up so he pulled off Angie's while sweatband on her one arm. Soon Angie slowly took off Ash's hat and placed it on the counter by the sink.

After a few more minutes Angie unzipped Ash's vest, pulled it open, then pushed it back off his shoulders where it fell off his arms, onto the tile ground. Angie's hands felt Ash's chest through his t-shirt, it was nicely toned, perfect for any girl.

Ash grabbed and pulled off Angie's green shirt, he tossed it to the ground and started kissing her neck. Angie gave whispery moans from feeling Ash's lips on her neck.

"Mmmm, ahhhhhh" she would say.

A minute later Angie's hands went under Ash shirt and pushed it up. Once it couldn't go any higher Ash pulled it off, Angie took it from his and laid it on the counter instead of on the ground.

"Your t-shirt is white, on the ground it could get dirty, and my parents are very observant. They could figure out we were doing stuff" Angie said.

"Fine by me" Ash said.

Angie began kissing Ash's bare chest, it felt amazing to both of them. Angie soon kneeled down and undid Ash's jeans and pulled them to his ankles, soon then went his underwear. Angie then went about sucking Ash's hard dick.

"Mmmmm" Ash said. "Yes… just like that".

Angie moaned every time she moved the appendage into her mouth. Ash tasted great, Angie thought she might as well be sucking a celebrity off. It wasn't long until angie got bored though and stood up.

Angie's pants and panties went to her ankles, meanwhile Ash put the condom on.

"Give it to me hard" Angie said.

Ash gladly rammed into Angie's hole pushing her into the wall. Ash went in and out as fast as he could, the sensation was incredible. Ash went so fast his balls began to slap against Angie's ass which turned her on that much more.

After 15 minutes Angie came first. It took a few more minutes until Ash released his load into the condom.

"Ok" Angie said getting dressed. "You won".

"Thanks" Ash said also getting dressed.

Ash said goodbye to his friend and went home to his girlfriend. They only had two days left to wait.

To be continued…

 **remember Ash is allowed it do it with other girls, Serena allows it. I hope this chapter was ok. In 2 chapters I will write the 'special night'. Trust me, it will be great.**


	19. Chapter 19 Waiting for Greatness Part II

**Guys I will promise you that there won't be any yaoi or anything weird like that one chapter I deleted ever again. Next chapter will be the intense chapter that I have been promising you guys. For now, enjoy this one.**

Ash had two days left until he was going to have his special night with Serena, he wanted to have a little 'practice' before hand but she said they'd have to wait until that night. Ash decided to spend the day with his friend Dawn.

Dawn got over her crush on Ash and is with her new boyfriend now. Although her and Ash were still friends. They met up and things were a little awkward, since they haven't been intimate in a very long time. Today they were going to hang out together, Ash did bring Pikachu with him.

Eventually they found each other at the pokemon center. Dawn was dressed the way she always was, Ash was in his Johto outfit.

"Hey Dawn" Ash said once they first met up.

"Hi Ash it's good to see you" Dawn said with a smile on her face.

"Likewise" Ash replied. "Is there somewhere you wanted to go? I'm fine with pretty much anything".

"I wanted to go to this brand new museum in Blackthorn City" Dawn said.

"Sounds good to me" Ash said. "Let's go".

It was about 20 minutes later when they arrived at the museum. Ash taught Dawn about Entei, Raikou, and Suicune when they saw the statues of those three. He told her about their abilities and what things they have done. Dawn was interested in what happened.

Later she told Ash more about Dialga and Palkia which interested Ash. Anything pokemon related interested Ash.

They had been in the museum for a couple hours and were soon going to leave. Ash and Dawn did visit a room the used to belong to a famous pokemon trainer. But before they could leave the door shut closed and locked, the bang caused the limit switch on the heater to go off so the temperature in the room started to go up.

Dawn could see this from the little window.

"This is bad" she said. "The temperature is rising".

"I'll get us out of this" Ash said.

He tried his best to open or break down the door but it was useless.

"I guess we'll just need to hope someone finds us soon" Dawn said.

Ash realized Pikachu was on the other side of the door and told him to go get help. The mouse pokemon ran off in search of help.

"Pikachu will get us out of this" Ash said. "We'll be out of here in no time".

Ash sat next to Dawn on the bench in the room and took his hat and gloves off, Dawn removed her hat as well. The room was around 80 degrees for the time being.

Pikachu ran as fast as he could, he ran into the main lobby but a guard kicked him out since his trainer wasn't with him. Pissed off, Pikachu needed to find a way back into the museum. He used iron tail on an outside vent and ran into it hoping he could save his best friend.

Now the room was 85 degrees and rising, Ash took off his jacket to try to cool off a little. Since his clothes were just slightly heavier than Dawn's, she was doing a little better than he was.

"Well this was an interesting way for our day to go" Ash said.

"Well" Dawn said. "I'd rather be stuck in a room with you than most other people".

"Thanks" Ash said.

Pikachu was slowly but surely making his way into the museum. Once he got back in he had maneuver his way passed the guards. He managed to trick on into following him where he gave the guy the slip. Pikachu then hit the one sitting at the front desk with his tail and the guy was unconscious.

Pikachu needed to find the camera guy so before he would get kicked out he could show the guy where Ash and Dawn were. Pikachu looked around but was becoming a little lost. It took him a few minutes to find the directory and see where the security room was. Once he found it Pikachu ran in that direction.

Time was running out though, the room was up to 100 degrees. Ash and Dawn were sweating a normal amount but they could feel the slight dehydration coming on.

"I hope Pikachu gets help soon" Dawn says.

"I knew he'' get us out of this" Ash said. "He is the most determined pokemon I know".

"I wonder where he got that from"? Dawn asked rhetorically.

Soon Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I need to take this off".

Ash pulled his black t-shirt off his body and laid it in his lap. Dawn blushed a little and shifted in her seat. Ash knew what she wanted to do so he turned away from her so now he was looking at the wall.

"If you want to… you know" he said a little nervously. "I won't look".

Dawn thought about it for a moment and then pulled her black tank top off to reveal her white bra. They looked at each other's backs from their peripheral vision and blushed.

Pikachu finally found the camera room and noticed the guy was asleep ( _of course_ ). Pikachu zapped the guy awake.

"Ah jeez" the guard said. "What's the big idea"?

"Pika-pikachu. Pika pika pikachu pika" Pikachu tried to explain.

"Wait a minute" the guard said. "You don't have an owner with you which means you cannot be in here".

Pikachu ran on top of the camera system before the guy could catch him and pointed to one of the cameras.

"What the"? the guard said looking at the camera. "Why are they not fully clothed in there"? Wait, they are trapped aren't they"?

Pikachu shook his head to say yes.

"Let's go get him" the guard said.

They quickly ran to the aid of Ash and Dawn.

The room was now 120 degrees and Ash and Dawn were getting woozy.

"Ash" Dawn said. "If by… by any chance that...um, that we don't make it out of, here…"

"Don't talk like that" Ash said. "Pi-pikachu, is going, to get us out of here. No, doubt".

A few seconds later the door opens and cool air floods the room. Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms and hugs him.

"Aw Pikachu" Ash said. "Thank you. I knew you could do it".

"Thanks Pikachu" Dawn said.

They got their clothes back on and Ash drove Dawn back to the pokemon center, he then went home from there.

Pikachu went to go play with the other pokemon and Ash stayed inside to kiss Serena hello.

"Did you have fun"? she asked.

"Yep" Ash replied.

"Good" Serena said. "I'm almost done with dinner. Go wash your hands".

"Yes ma'am" Ash said saluting her.

He went upstairs and washed his hands.

Ash started thinking about what happened with him and Dawn. He thought about how she was still willing to be shirtless near him. These thoughts turned Ash on and little and he quickly stripped down to his t-shirt and underwear. This was usually the attire Ash wore to bed and to masturbate.

Ash sat on his bed and pulled his underwear down to his ankles. Ash's penis was erect and he began pumping it, trying to get the pleasure out fast so he could go eat.

Ash didn't know why he was turned on to Dawn all of a sudden but he was hard alright. Ash's hand moved up and down faster. His other hand rubbed his chest for more pleasure.

"Come on, come on" he said. "Ahhhhhhh" Ash said as he came.

Ash's white semen leaked out of his hole and onto the floor. He quickly cleaned it up and got dressed.

Ash then went downstairs to have dinner with his girl. They were ready for their special night.

To be continued…

 **Ok guys, next chapter will be one of the best chapters this story has ever seen.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Best Sex Ever

**Ok guys here it is, the super sexy chapter I have been promising you. I'm excited myself, tell me what you think of it. I will also have some surprising chapters coming up in the future for this story. ENJOY!**

 **Side note, if you don't know what Ash's Kalos clothes look like, I suggest you look them up so you can imagine him better (The t-shirt is like the one he is wearing in the picture above).**

It was a bright sunny day in the world of pokemon. The Kanto region was as happy as could be, more specifically Pallet town. The pidgey and pidgeotto were flying through the sky, chirping. Down on the ground, dugtrio, weedles, spinarks, gravelers, even garydos are enjoying their day. Pikachu and the rest of the gang are sleeping in today. They are all huddles around each other nice and comfy.

At the Ketchum residence Ash and Serena were already awake. It was around 8:30 in the morning and they had already eaten. Ash was in his pajamas, sitting in the living room watching tv while Serena was upstairs, taking a shower.

Ash and Serena were both excited for tonight, they planned to have the best sex ever. Ash did a little research on how to pleasure women and will be ready to try what he has learned out on his girlfriend. They have been together for a long time, but haven't had many memories to look back on. Sure it is only love making, but it will go in their inner history books.

Ash knew Serena planned to go out for the day and would return at night, so he had all day to get ready. He waited by the front door for his girlfriend to come and say goodbye. When Serena walked down the stairs Ash stared at her in amazement.

Serena was wearing a plain white, v-neck t-shirt with an unbuttoned red and black checkered flannel over it with the sleeves rolled up. She also had on dark blue skinny jeans.

"Well" Serena said smiling. "How do I look"?

"Incredible" Ash replied. "If we didn't plan anything I'd do you right here and now".

"Aw, thanks Ash" Serena said blushing.

She walked up to him and kissed him.

"I am going out" Serena said. "I planned to have a little girl talk with my friends. When I return… we can have our special night".

Serena kissed Ash again and she left.

"Awwwww" Ash sighed while smiling. "Alright, time to get things ready".

Ash went outside to the barn all his pokemon occupied and told them he and Serena were having a 'date night' and did not wish to be bothered. All the pokemon agreed, even meganium. Ironically what Ash doesn't know is that all his pokemon know he is good in bed, so date night means sex which they are fine with. Pikachu and a couple other pokemon are rooting for Ash tonight. Ash checked the fridge to make sure the all the food for the great dinner he had planned would be ok to use. He was going to cook them a lovely fish dinner. In the world they lived in, pokemon were hunted and used for food, just not a lot. Ash and Serena mostly only had fish-like pokemon to eat, but they rarely ate that too.

Ash was going to spend a little time relaxing. He didn't need to start the food for a while. Just thinking about Serena made him want to go and relieve himself but he wanted to be at his best for tonight.

Serena was hanging out with a few girlfriends. She was with Shauna and Miette, they were talking and having a good time.

"So Serena" Miette asked. "How have, you and Ash been"?

Serena blushed a little.

"Fine" she said.

"Oh no" Miette said. "I want some serious details".

"Yeah me too" Shauna said. "Have you guys… you know… fooled around yet"?

Serena sighed and said "A little".

"I knew it" Shauna said. "I thought you were glowing and I was right".

"I could tell she was glowing a couple months ago" Miette said. "I want to know what he does that makes him so good"?

"What"? Serena asked shocked. "No. I'm not telling you two about what we've done".

"Why not"? Miette asked. "I thought you would jump at an opportunity to make me jealous".

"Please Serena" Shauna begged. "Just a little bit".

"Alright, fine" Serena said. "But just a little. I guess the best place to start would be the beginning. It seems he almost knows when I want to do it, he gets that look in his eye, such love and passion, wanting to show his love to me. He gently kisses me, and slowly feels my body".

"Wow" Shauna says. "That is so cute".

"He'll then lay me down, and run his lips along the parts of me that are exposed. He'll usually remove his jacket, and tease me by touching one of my private areas. Then, within a few minutes, he'll slowly strip me down, until I am wearing nothing. I'll feel up his back and gradually pull his shirt off. I'll kiss his toned chest and move down lower to undo his pants and give him some relief. He doesn't tell me how to blow him or handy him, he just lets me do my thing and he loves it.

"You are killing me" Miette says. "But, go on".

"When we get to the serious part, he never goes animal or hurts me. He starts off slow, working his way into me, then going faster and faster until we release. He'll try different technics some nights. He even tied me up a couple times. The feeling of him inside me compared to any other guy is unbelievable. Our bodies feel as though they are moving as one. I feel like nothing else in the world matters, at least at that moment.

"Sounds like he is the one for you" Miette says.

"Ash is a great guy" Shauna says. "He is a great match for you Serena. I hope I meet my special someone soon".

"You will" Serena says. "You both will".

Miette stares at Serena for a moment.

"Are you two, planning on doing something tonight"?

Serena turns a darker shade of red and says "Is it that obvious"?

"No" Miette says. "It was just a feeling".

"Well I better be going" Serena says getting up. "I've got to get home for Ash".

"You two have fun tonight" Shauna said smiling.

"Thanks" Serena says. "Bye guys".

Back at the house Ash was cooking the dinner.

"The fish has about another 20 minutes" Ash says looking at the clock. "I guess I'll go shower now" he says stripping as he makes his way up the stairs.

It is around 5 in the afternoon and Serena is driving herself home.

"Aw man I am so excited" she thought. "It won't be long now".

Serena felt the fresh breeze in the sky against her face, she took a deep breath in and knew she was ready for Ash.

Once serena got home she removed her shoes and socks by the door, right next to Ash's. She came over to the table and sat down, the food looked amazing. She soon heard Ash coming the down the stairs, and once he arrived, it was Serena's turn to stare at him in amazement.

Ash looked so handsome to her. Ash was wearing his Kalos outfit which consisted of dark blue jeans, his blue and white short sleeved, collared jacket over his plain black t-shirt, which Ash claims he made super soft, just to increase Serena's horniness.

Ash sat down at the table and him and Serena began eating.

"Mmmm" Serena said after a while. "Ash, this is delicious".

"Thanks" Ash said. "I was happy with how it turned out".

It only took them about 30 minutes or so to eat. Once they were finished, they sat in the living room for a short while and talked.

They talked, and teased, they even laughed a little. Ash told her the story of how Charizard saved him from Aerodactyl but then just blew fire on him anyways. Serena talked about how fletching used to peck at her to wake her up in the morning. Once the clock said 6 in the evening, they were both ready.

"Are you ready for the best sex ever"? Ash asked smiling.

"Yeah" Serena said. "I'm so excited. Let's do this".

They walked up the stairs into the master bedroom. Ash closed the door once they were inside.

"I love you" Ash said to Serena.

"I love you too" she replies.

They walk up to each other and begin making out.

Their kisses were deeper and more passionate than ever. Serena gently removed Ash's gloves and tossed them to the floor. Ash's hands then went around Serena's sides and he pulled her into him. Serena's arms wrapped around Ash's back and held onto him, never wanting to let go.

Eventually their kisses became a little shorter and faster. Their tongues met in the middle, this time not battling for control but moving around each other in a nicer way, dancing, spreading their saliva to each other. Serena felt her vagina getting a little wet, her skinny jeans were pushing on it causing her to feel restrained, she wanted Ash to strip her. Ash felt the bulge in his pants, he was getting harder and harder by the second. The two of them were becoming very horney, the blood was rushing althroughout their bodies, they were ready to move on.

After about 10 minutes of pure making out, Ash's hands moved to Serena's shoulders. He pushed her flannel passed her shoulders and off her arms until it hit the ground. They continued their intense kissing. With his right hand Ash rubbed one of Serena's breasts while his left went down and felt around her ass. With one hand Serena was holding ontp the back of Ash head, the other was rubbing the outside of his jeans, feeling the rock hard flesh underneath. Serena's hands slithered around Ash's torso, then up to his neck. She grabbed the zipper of his jacket and and slowly pulled it, down until it was undone. She listened to the slow sound of the teeth unlocking.

"Black, blue and white are definitely your colors" Serena said.

Their lips separated completely, Ash and Serena stared at each other and smiled. Serena laid down on the bed, Ash took off his jacket and then got on top of her. He laid down on Serena and she put her hands back on him. For the first time tonight she felt the fabric of Ash's plain black t-shirt, it was the softest thing she ever felt.

"Wow Ash"! she said. "You weren't kidding. This thing is so soft. It's like silk but I know it isn't".

"Feeling more turned on"? Ash asked.

"Mmmmmmm. A lot more" Serena said. "This is awesome".

The one thing about Serena was she got turned on by soft material, since Ash's shirt was 'the softest thing she has felt in her life' Serena knew they were in for one heck of a night.

Ash took advantage of her v-neck and began kissing her neck and the little bit of her chest the shirt didn't cover. Serena gave soft moans of pleasure and ever so slightly rocked her body with Ash's. He sucked on her collarbone before kissing lower trying to push the v-neck as far as he could with his lips.

Ash's hand gripped the thigh of Serena and squeezed, increasing the volume of her moaning.

"Ash" Serena whispered. "Please, I need a little relief".

"Alright" Ash said.

Ash undid serena's skinny jeans and pulled them down a little, he then pulled her pink panties down to meet them.

"It looks great" Ash said.

Serena gave him a little blush, he then bent his head down. Ash opened Serena's vagina with two fingers and inserted his tongue.

"Ahhhh, mmmmm, ahhhhhh" Serena would say.

Ash's tongue would teasingly lick the outer rim them dive as far as it could go into her. Ash tasted the salty juices Serena had to offer, his tongue drooled into her, causing Serena to lose it. While his tongue worked the inside, Ash used a couple fingers to message to outside. Serena asked for some relief and she was glad she did.

A few minutes later Serena came, her juices leaked onto the ground for she moved not wanting to dirty the bed just yet.

"Aw that was great" Serena said, flipping them over so now she was on top. "I think it's your turn now".

"Sounds good" Ash says laying on the bed with Serena arms pushing on his shoulders.

Serena's attention moved down below, she unbuckled Ash's belt and pulled it out of his pants and threw it to the ground. Next Serena unbuttoned and then unzipped Ash's jeans and pulled them off of him. Finally Serena pulled Ash's underwear down just enough to pull his penis out.

"It is as wonderful as I remember" Serena said.

"I'm glad you like it" Ash said.

Serena began to lick the tip and circle around it with her tongue. After a few seconds Serena moved the member further and further into her mouth. She'd gradually pull it out and lick it like an ice cream, cone then she'd put it back in her mouth and continue sucking. The combined abilities of her tongue and her mouth, Serena blew Ash like never before. She went up and down, up and down again and again for about 5 minutes. Ash was surprised she was going this long. The truth was serena didn't mind doing this for Ash one bit. She like the taste of his flesh.

"Mmmm, just like that" Ash would say. "Ahhhhhh, you are so good Serena".

Serena later started swallowing Ash's dick, her force was so strong Ash felt the rush going threw his member. She moved all the way down on the penis and her tongue came out to lick Ash's balls.

"Serena" Ash said. "I'm about to come".

Serena removed Ash's penis and right after semen shot out and onto the corner of the bed.

"Ahhhhh" Ash moaned. "That felt really good. Thank you".

"Of course" Serena said.

Ash sat up and Serena put her arms in the air. Ash grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up. He stripped her of that shirt and dropped it onto the ground. Ash then has Serena lay back down and kissed her body. Sticking his tongue out for short intervals then just going back to his lips. During this he was able to shake her jeans from side to side until they were at her ankles where Serena just kicked them off. Ash kissed from Serena's neck in a straight line down through her boobs, passed her stomach, down to her legs where he then took off her panties completely.

Serena reached back and unclasped her bra, Ash then took it off her and tossed it away. Ash began a kissing assault on Serena's breasts, he kissed every single part of them. They were soft but didn't collapse from his lips. Then Ash circled each nipple with his tongue and gently sucked on them. During this Serena entangled her hands in Ash's raven hair. She massaged his head as a way to tell him he was doing good. Ash kissed Serena boobs for a solid 10 minutes.

"Wow you are really going at them" Serena said.

"I can't help it I just love these things" Ash said. "I need to feel every part of you, because I love every part of you".

Ash pulled his blue boxers off and dropped them to the floor. He was going to remove his shirt when he stopped.

"I'm going to leave this on" Ash said.

"I was going to ask you to" Serena said still running her hands all over that shirt.

"Some how, I think it's turning me on more" Ash said smiling. "Haha, this might be my favorite shirt now".

Ash was now going to reach for a condom when Serena told him to wait.

"I don't want you to wear a condom, at least not this time" she said.

"Ok" Ash said smiling. "I like this idea".

Serena laid down on her back and Ash readied himself at her entrance. At that moment Ash eased his penis into Serena's vagina, slowly going deeper and deeper until his full eight inches was inside of her. Ash began moving in and out, in and out, going at a decent pace.

"Ahhhh, ahhhhh, mmmmmm, oohhhhh" Serena moaned. "Oh this is greaaaat".

"Serena, I love you" Ash whispers to her.

"I love you to Ash" Serena says.

"You are mine and I am yours" Ash continues. "I'll never let you go".

"You are just the best" Serena says. "I'm wetter then ever before".

Ash went in deeper and deeper, he then started to go faster, their bodies were shaking. Ash's balls began to slap against Serena's butt, she knew he was all the way in. Serena could feel the shockwaves of pleasure as Ash was moving inside her. Serena was releasing small amounts of juices for she could not contain it all anymore, but she held out for the both of them.

A long time had passed and while still penetrating her, Ash laid back down onto her body to feel her warmth. Serena released again once her front side was exposed to the soft shirt. Ash began to kiss in between Serena's breasts making her even more turned on. Ash's powerful thrusts sent enormous amounts of pleasure straight into Serena's core, her body was being overwhelmed with the pleasure. She orgasmed about 20 times while Ash came inside her around 3 times. They normally would be feeling sore by now but all those feelings left their minds. All they focused on was the pleasure they were experiencing.

"Ah, oh, oh, uh, ah, mmm, mmm, make this permanent" Serena yelled.

Ash has been penetrating Serena for an hour straight and they are finally getting close to the end. Ash stopped his breasts assault to look Serena in the face just before his final boss of semen arrived. The combination of Ash's amazing penis and his super soft black t-shirt sent Serena over the edge. Serena's hands grabbed the middle part of Ash's shirt and held on while she had the greatest orgasm of her life. Serena's juices flowed out of her like a waterfall. She moaned as loud as she could, once she was done she released Ash's shirt and she was relaxed. Ash during this was still doing her, a few second later Ash came. His left hand was holding onto the bed, the right one was surprisingly grabbing a good hold of his shirt just like Serena did. He literally had a gallon of semen leave him, Ash's moans were very loud now too.

"Ah, Serena, I LOVE YOU! AAAAHHHHHH!" His essence poured into Serena; filling her insides with his love.

Once he was finished Ash pulled out and laid down next to Serena, both of them were heavily panting.

"So" Ash said in between breaths. "That was the best sex ever am I right"?

"Oh yeah" Serena said. "Nothing will ever be near as good as tonight was… no offense".

"None taken" Ash said. "I out did myself. I set a record that I do not plan on passing after tonight".

Only a minute had passed since they released and Serena got on all fours and looked at Ash with lustful eyes.

"Get it in there" she said. I don't want to do this often, but tonight, I really want it.

"I was hoping you'd offer" Ash said. "I'm excited.

Ash sat up and rammed into her ass.

Ash gave Serena wet and hard thrusts as he pounded her ass. Ash could feel his penis getting longer just with this. Serena's eyes were closed and she was moaning through her teeth. Serena's muscles were stretching for Ash's huge member impaling her. Ash's cum slowly poured into her ass, filling every crevice. Serena's ass was widening with these strong, amazing thrusts until it was too much for her and she came again, almost at the same time Ash came completely into her again. Ash released so much it leaked out of Serena's vagina.

"Together now Serena" Ash said.

"I'm with you" Serena responded.

"Together"! Ash yells.

"AARRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"! They both yell as Ash erupts deep inside Serena and as her juices explode onto the bed.

For the second time they laid back and panted.

"Let it be... set in stone" Ash said. "This night was the night... we had the best sex ever".

After a half hour of rest, Ash and Serena tossed all their clothes in the hamper to be washed another day. However, Ash's shirt was put into a little chest he had, he said he'd wear it only when they needed some heavy sex. It also needed to be washed a different way.

After all the lust, Serena went to take a shower, it wasn't very cold, she just felt too 'dirty' too sleep. Ash changed the bed sheets and he changed into a plain white t-shirt and light blue underwear. He now was laying in bed with his eyes closed. Smiling because he was satisfied with the job he performed on Serena.

Once the water stopped running Ash opened his eyes and waited for his girlfriend to come into the room. Serena came in dressed in a lacey black bra and panties, she also wore a loose black lingerie top that was only held together by a tied, red bow in the middle.

Serena leaned herself against a wall and put her arms up.

"What's going on"? Ash asked.

"The night is still young so I thought we'd make the best of it" she said.

"I'd like to take you up one your offer." Ash says. "But I think my batteries need to recharge" he says gesturing to his privates.

Serena turned around, she put her hands on her ass and slowly shook it, this caused a bulge to appear in Ash's boxers.

"It looks to me, like you found some back-up batteries" Serena said smiling.

Ash just smiled back at her. "Come here you" he says.

Serena got into bed and climbed on top of Ash, she then began to kiss him. She rubbed her butt against Ash bulge making him more turned on. Ash runs his hands through Serena's hair and bites the knot on her top. Serena then pulls back undoing to knot, she then relaxes her arms and lets her top slid off her.

Serena pushed Ash's shirt up just passed his nipples. She then kissed his chest, these kisses were big and passionate. She'd swirl her tongue around his nipples before slowly moving down to his waist. Then Serena came back up and smashed her lips back onto Ash's making him harder.

Ash was starting to get fired up, he yanked his shirt the rest of the way off and told Serena to bring it. Serena removed her bra and slid her panties to her ankles where she kicked them off. She tore Ash's underwear off and then hopped onto his dick.

Serena began riding Ash, she used her arms and hips to bring her as high up as she could go, then dropping back down onto the member. The pleasure resurfaced within both of them. Ash's dick once again pleasured and comforted Serena's wet insides.

Although only after a few minutes Ash couldn't control himself and he released inside Serena. Serena moaned as she felt the warmth liquid fill her body, soon her essence retaliated against Ash's, shooting down onto him.

After all was said and done they dressed back into the pajamas they just took off and laid down. Serena was holding onto Ash, rubbing his chest, their eyes were closed. A few minutes later, out of nowhere, Ash flipped over on top of Serena surprising her.

"Again"? she asked shocked.

"Just one more time" Ash said.

"Ok, bring it" Serena replies.

Their lips met once again as they passionately kissed. Their tongues meet in the middle and lather up one another.

One of Serena's hands roamed Ash's back while the other was invested with his hair. It wasn't long until Ash undid the knot again opening Serena's top. He planted kisses all along her toriso causing Serena to give soft moans of enjoyment.

Without removing her top, Ash took off Serena's bra and tossed it away. He then pushed her panties to the side so he had access to her vagina. Ash then removed his boxers but left his white t-shirt on since it didn't matter right now.

For the final time tonight Ash penetrated Serena. She was so used to feeling him inside her now but it still felt good for both of them. Ash's member was rubbing against every inch of Serena's vagina. His balls lightly slapped against Serena's ass proving he was going kind of fast. Serena's breasts jiggled slightly as she moved with Ash's thrusts. Serena grabbed onto the railing of the back of the bed to hold onto while Ash rammed her. So Ash stopped going fast and went in hard, then pulled back, waited a few seconds, and then slammed in her hard again. Ash did this about 12 times and afterword the rush hit both of them allowing them to come for the final time tonight.

"Ash"!

"Serena"!

Ash pulled out and they collapsed onto the bed, going to sleep happy as could be.

"Best night ever" Ash said just before drifting off to sleep.

To be continued…

 **I hoped you guys liked this, it was the hottest chapter of a story I have ever written. If you have some positive feedback go ahead and pm me or review. I have some chapters coming up with more… story you could say. I promise other girls will make an appearance again.**


	21. Chapter 21 New Beginnings

**First of all thank you guys for all the positive feedback on the latest chapter. Since you guys liked it so much I decided to continue this series. I got a couple ideas from Mister Looney Tune which I will be using. Enjoy!**

Ash and Serena had a long night sleep after their best night ever. The sun was now up and it was around 10:30 in the morning. Serena finally woke up feeling a little sore.

She was naked except for her open lingerie top which she removed. She looked over at Ash, he was still asleep, his upper half was covered by his white t-shirt, but his bottom half was nude. His penis laid there limp which gave Serena an idea.

Serena moved down across the bed and took Ash's member in her hand, soon it was in her mouth and she was gently sucking on it. Almost immediately Ash began erect, the penis lengthened and went so far into Serena's mouth she gagged a little.

After a couple minutes Ash awoke and looked down to see his girlfriend giving him a nice blowjob.

"Mmmm" Ash moaned. "That feels good".

Serena sucked and sucked, she would also swallow from time to time.

"Mmm, mmmmmmmm, mmm" Serena moaned.

"Serena I'm about to… eh…" Ash said.

Ash then came in Serena's mouth and she swallowed his salty essence.

"Ahhhhhh" Ash said. "What was that for"?

"For giving me the best night ever" Serena said smiling.

"Aw come here you" Ash said.

Serena pounced on top of Ash, they gave each other a barrage of kisses.

"I guess we should go take a shower" Ash said.

"Yep" Serena said.

She moved her vagina down on Ash's dick once and then pulled it out.

"Let's go" she said getting up and giving Ash a seductive look.

Ash got up and took off his shirt, he tossed it in the laundry basket then followed Serena to the bathroom. Serena turned the water on so it was at a warm temperature. Ash, not erect, entered the shower with her.

"Things are already wet" Serena said.

"Haha, I guess so" Ash replied.

They started kissing each other little by little. 5 minutes later Serena pushed Ash off.

"Ok we need to actually start washing each other or we'll just shrivel up in here".

They both put soap in their washcloths and started cleaning each other.

During the process they'd give each other small pecks in random places. It wasn't long until they washed the soap off.

"There is just one place left to clean" Ash said pointing to Serena's vagina. "And I know how to do it".

Ash had Serena put her arms on the wall and spread her legs. Ash then covered his penis in soap and shoved it into her.

"Oh it feels weird but also really good" Serena said.

"I, got, to, get, you really, clean, now" Ash said in between thrusts.

Thier bodies began making smacking noises from the naked watery contact. A little while later Ash came getting semen on Serena's insides and a little on the outside which soon was carried away by the water **.**

They got out of the shower and dried off. Ash just put on a pair of underwear and worked on breakfast. Serena got dressed for she was going to meet up with Shauna again and hang out.

When Serena left she said she would be too long and drove off. Serena felt the fresh breeze against her face, she drove to Shauna's house in a matter of minutes. Shauna was renting a house since she wanted to spend some time in Kanto.

Serena knocked on the door once she arrived.

"Hey Serena".

"Hey Shauna".

"Come on in" Shauna said.

"So what did you want to talk about"? Serena asked.

"Well I hopping to hear about this best night ever thing you told me about" Shauna said.

Serena started to blush.

"You really want to hear about that"?

"Yeah" Shauna said pupils getting bigger. "Just a little. Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease"?

"Oh alright" Serena said. "I mean I arrived, he greeted me, we had dinner then talked for a while. Once we decided we were ready we went upstairs and…"

"And…?" Shauna asked.

"And… it was something that should go down in the history books" Serena said. "I never felt closer and loved Ash more".

"Wow" Shauna said.

"Even the foreplay was none of this earth" Serena said. "I felt my clothes for the first time, they weren't a barricade to the fun, it so good to slowly strip down alongside my man. Not to mention his shirt was super soft. I never wanted it to end. Once we did get to the main part we did it for a straight hour. Afterwards I wanted to do it with him again, so we did, After that he wanted to go again so we did. Then we went to sleep, and I never slept better. I may have been a little sore but I would have been willing to pay a lot more had I known it was going to be that good. Even this morning I decided to have a little fun with him just because I can, and he was up for it.

"Wow" Shauna said. "I would never had guessed it was that good".

"I will never forget that night" Serena said. "I'm not even sad we'll never be able to feel as good as then again, it doesn't matter to me".

"Serena" Shauna said. "Can I asked you something"?

"Anything" Serena said.

"I know you said how you let Ash get it on with other girls once a month" Shauna said. "Well, could I be Ash's once a month"?

Serena was a little surprised to hear that from her friend.

"Um, sure" Serena said. "I have a fashion show to go to tomorrow, so it you wanted to do it then"?

"That's perfect" Shauna said. "And Ash won't mind"?

"He'll be just fine with this" Serena said smiling. "We'll I should be going" Serena said walking out the door. "One last thing Shauna… I will warn you, you have no idea what you are getting into".

Serena then leaves a puzzled Shauna.

Once she returned home she told Ash about what happened.

"Shauna tomorrow. Sounds great" Ash said.

"I knew you'd like it" Serena said. "I can tell she has been wanting some lust for a while so, don't go too easy on her".

"Sure" Ash said.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22 Once a Month

**I am having a lot of fun making this series so I plan to continue it for a long time.**

Ash was alone at home. Serena was at one of her fashion shows so he was home dressed in his Kanto outfit which didn't include the hat, shoes, and gloves. He was patiently waiting for Shauna.

Serena told Ash Shauna wanted to be his once a month and he was cool with that. Shauna was supposed to arrive something in the afternoon.

Ash was just flipping channels on the TV, there were a couple contests, a few pokemon battles, the news, the weather forecast for the week, nothing really interested Ash.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Op, there she is" Ash said getting up from the couch.

Ash opened the door and let Shauna in. Her hair was straight and she had that certain look in her eyes.

"Hey Shauna" Ash said.

"Hi Ash" Shauna said. "It's good to see you".

"Right back at you" Ash said. "Serena told me you were on your way today. So you really want me to take you for a ride"?

'You bet" Shauna said.

"Well then come on over to the couch" Ash said.

They took a seat on the couch and Ash set the tv to a sexy music channel. Shauna sat on Ash's lap facing him.

"You ready hot stuff"? Shauna asked.

"More than you are" Ash said.

Ash's hand snuck around Shauna's head and pulled her to him so they could kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds until they released for air. Shauna stared into Ash's eyes, then suddenly they began making out.

Shauna undid Ash's jeans without even opening her eyes, she massaged his dick through his underwear. Ash's hands slowly started moving Shauna's shirt up so she put her arms up and Ash pulled her shirt off.

Shauna then pushed Ash's jacket off and threw it to the other end of the room. Ash started kissing Shauna's neck and chest, he even kissed her lingerie bra. Shauna moaned being overtaken by the pleasure, her hands grabbed onto the black shirt on Ash's shoulders. She held onto that while she felt herself heat up.

Ash eventually undid Shauna's bra and she let it fall off. Ash kissed and licked her breasts to kalos and back.

"Ahhhhhh" Shauna moaned.

"She hasn't seen nothing yet" Ash thought to himself.

Ash pulled his penis out from under his pants.

"Play with me" he said.

Shauna put the member in her mouth and bobbed up and down. The feeling of Ash's penis was so exotic, it was soft but yet so hard too.

Shauna used this pleasure to slowly start pulling Ash's pants down. Ash himself felt so good, but he wanted more. He grabbed Shauna's head and moved her quickly up and down on his privates. It wasn't long until he forced her head all the way down which made Ash come in her mouth.

Shauna released Ash's dick, she then swallowed the load he put into her. Shauna unzippered her short shorts and pulled them down to reveal her see through lingerie panties. Shauna grabbed the back of Ash's shirt and pulled it up and off his body.

In an instant Ash got up and pinned Shauna to the wall. Ash got his jeans and underwear off, he then tore off Shauna's panties. Ash put a condom on and he then penetrated Shauna moving at a fast pace.

Shauna was overtaken by the immense pleasure and pain she was feeling down below. Ash was ramming into her, her boobs shook with each thrust.

"Serena was right" Shauna thought to herself. "This was nothing like I expected".

After a couple minutes Ash pulled them both to the ground to Shauna was on her back and he was on top. Ash now went a lot slower, he took his time and could tell Shauna was liking what he was doing.

"You like this"? he asked smiling.

Shauna didn't answer. Ash began twisting one of her nipples.

"Do you like this"? he asked again.

"Mmmm yea" Shauna said.

"That's yes I do Ash" Ash said twisting her nipple harder.

"Yes I do Ash" Shauna said.

"That's good" Ash said releasing her nipple from his grasp.

Ash could feel the rush going through his member, he was closing in on his climax. Shauna's insides were tightening and her juices immediately flowed as she came.

Ash kept going, 30 seconds later he came into the condom, but Shauna could still feel the warmth from his essence. He then pulled out of her and stood up to throw away his condom.

"How was that in total"? Ash asked.

"It was… it was incredible" Shauna said. "I'll never look at you the same way again.

Ash laughed a little.

"Hey" Shauna said. "Do you want to go to a hotel in Blackthorn city for a pokemon tournament"?

"When is it"? Ash asked intrigued.

"It starts the day after tomorrow" Shauna said. "Every trainer gets their own room and during the day there are matchups and last trainer who hasn't lost wins".

"Sounds like fun. Count me in" Ash says putting his jeans back on.

3 hours later.

Serena just got home and Ash told her about the tournament.

"So would it be ok if I went"? Ash asked.

"I don't see why not" Serena said."It is your passion. I say have fun".

"Thanks Serena" Ash said then kissing her once.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23 Tournament

Ash had arrived in town for the tournament. He was fired up and ready to win. Ash found the registration desk and entered the tournament. He found out that his old friends Iris and Cameron were also in the tournament.

The tournament comprised of 16 contestants meaning there will be four rounds. For the first day two rounds would take place. The other two would occur tomorrow.

The commentator got up and spoke to the audience.

"Attention everyone"! he yelled. "Are you all ready for some pokemon battling"?!

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Alright! Then let the first round commence"!

In the first 2 rounds it would only be a two on two. Ash easily beat his first opponent without losing Heracross or Glalie. Ash was so happy he was getting back into battling, he forgot how fun it was.

Soon 16 went to 8 contestants which would soon go to 4 since the next round was about to start. Ash next opponent was able to use his second pokemon to beat Ash's Swellow. But Ash then one using his Gabite which evolved from Gible.

The remaining four contestants were free to spend the night in a nearby hotel. Ash, Iris, and Cameron all made it to the final four. Ash hasn't gotten to battle Cameron since he lost to him in the Unova league.

It was now night, everyone was settling down to go to bed. Everything was quiet, the only lights were the ones lighting up the hallways. Outside the hoot hoot repeated their names in song, but on the inside they could not be heard.

Ash was on his way to his room. Ash wore a light blue t-shirt and blue shorts as his pajamas. He turned to corner and passed by three other rooms before reaching his own. Ash used the key to unlock it, walked inside, and locked the door behind him.

He was about to hop into his bed when he noticed the covers were already undone and Iris was in his bed. She wore a long purple t-shirt in which the collar hung just above her breasts. She also had on pink panties.

"Hey Ash" she said softly.

"Uh, Iris" Ash said. "Why are you in my bed"?

"I-I heard some noises outside and I got scared sleeping in this place by myself so I was hoping I could bunk with you"?

Ash thought for a minute. He was already tired so he didn't think too far into it.

"Alright, sure" he responded.

Ash got into bed beside Iris and turned onto his side so his back was facing her.

"Haaaaa" Iris sighed. "I always felt relaxed when you were around".

Ash was realizing Iris was acting a little lovey dovey.

"I'll be honest I still like you a little but I wouldn't come between you and Serena. Mmmm. I always did enjoy your scent" she said sniffing Ash a little.

Iris' hand began to move down to her crotch.

"If I touch it I'll… I'll lose it" Iris says.

"Iris what are you doing"?! Ash thinks to himself. "NO"!

Iris feels around her panties and moans a little. Hearing her pleasure Ash becomes erect.

"Shit" Ash thinks to himself.

"Well what do we have here"? Iris rhetorically asks reaching over to grab it. "It feels so hard, you got this just from that, wow. Feel free to come, it's not good if you don't".

Iris moves Ash onto his back and pulls his underwear off.

"It's so big" Iris said.

Ash blushes and says "It's not that big. Let's just go back to sleep".

"No way" Iris says. "You need to be emptied out first".

Iris begins to suck Ash's dick, his flesh tasted wonderful. Iris' tongue circled around the hard member. Iris move it in and out several times until Ash came in her mouth.

"There" says Iris. "You taste amazing. Since we are already at it, why don't you come over here".

Iris pulls her panties off and gets on all fours. Ash hesitates then goes into her, with the first thrust Iris' breasts pop out above her shirt collar. Ash held onto her sides with his hands as he went in and out.

All eight inches would go in and out feeling the wet insides Iris had to offer.

"Iris… Iris…" Ash would say.

After a while they started heating up.

"Faster, please" Iris begged.

Ash quickly started moving twice as fast, his semen dripping out of Iris. Their hips came together as Ash buried himself deep into her. The wet, juicey friction was long lasting and pleasurable but their climaxes were closing in.

Iris felt herself getting twisted up inside, she pushed back so Ash was sitting and she was riding him. Iris wrapped her arms around Ash's neck the best she could since he was behind her, while Ash's hands felt up her breasts.

"Touch me more" Iris said lifting her arms up.

Ash pulled her shirt up and off and tossed it to the floor. Ash's hands made themselves well known with Iris' chest. He felt her whole triso, moving slowly to tickle but still make it feel good. Iris felt dominated by Ash for the first time, normally she was the one in charge.

"He has matured a lot" she thought to herself.

Iris could feel Ash's t-shirt on her bare back. It felt good, soft and comforting. She wanted it off but she was afraid if she felt all of his naked body at once she might lose herself and give him a sex related injury.

Iris decided to focus what was going on down below. One hand moved down and cupped Ash's balls, she gently moved them between her fingers. Ash kissed Iris' neck sending shivers down her spine.

After a couple more minutes Ash came, his semen shooting deep inside Iris, she roared with excitement when his essence was inside her. The warm goo caused Iris' juices to spray down onto Ash's dick.

A few seconds later Ash pulls out and they both lay in bed panting.

"Night" Iris says closing her eyes.

"Night" Ash replies back.


	24. Chapter 24 Female Friends

Serena woke up well rested that morning. She looked for her boyfriend before remembering he was at that tournament.

Serena was completely unaware of Ash's one night stand with Iris. She just went about her morning ritual.

First she made breakfast, quickly ate, then went upstairs to brush her teeth. Then Serena went into her bedroom to change for today. Serena undid each button on her night shirt one by one until she was able to take it off and reveal her c-cup sized breasts.

She then removed her pants and panties in one fell swoop. Serena stood there naked, trying to decide what to wear. She eventually decided on a tight pink t-shirt and a pink and red skirt.

Serena went outside and fed the pokemon. You would think feeding over 50 pokemon the two of them have caught would take long but it was only 5 minutes of bringing already full bowls of pokemon food to the barn the pokemon stay in.

Then Serena and the water pokemon got together and they tended to the flowers and the garden.

That was mostly Serena's morning routine except Ash wasn't there. If he was there then it might have gone a little faster, it also might have not since Ash would probably have tried to tease Serena somewhere in the midst of things.

After going shopping for groceries and a few clothing items, Serena returned home and put it all away. She then took a seat on the couch and watch a little tv.

It wasn't long after until the doorbell rang and Serena got up to answer it.

"Oh hi Shauna" Serena said. "Come on in".

"Hi Serena, thanks". Shauna said.

They took a seat on the couch and Serena lowered the volume of the television.

"What's up"? Serena asked.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me have a little fun with your man" Shauna said.

"Oh no problem" Serena said. "I know Ash enjoyed himself too".

There was silence for a few seconds until Shauna spoke.

"Serena" she said. "We are real close friends you'd say"?

"Best friends" Serena said.

"And I can tell you anything"? Shauna asked.

"Of course" Serena said. "What is it"?

Shauna didn't speak right away, she sat there looking Serena in the eyes.

Out of nowhere Shauna closed her eyes and kissed Serena. Serena was surprised at what was occurring. Shauna was starting to pull away but Serena grabbed her friend's head and pulled her in for another kiss.

"What am I doing"? Serena thought to herself. "Well Ash is allowed to have fun with other people, so, i am too".

Serena fell back onto the couch with Shauna on top. Their tongue collided in the middle of their kissing and fought for control. Shauna started pulling on Serena's shirt, signaling to take it off. Serena removed her t-shirt and undid Shauna's jhorts.

Serena then pushed forward so Shauna fell back and Serena was now on top. Serena pulled Shauna pants and underwear off as Shauna felt up her h\thighs under her skirt.

They continued to make out until Serena pulled away for air and looked at the tv. There was a magician and his psychic pokemon on doing tricks.

"Magic can actually be easy" Serena said.

"Prove it" Shauna said.

"Watch" Serena said. "I'll make these two fingers, disappear".

Serena inserted two of her fingers into Shauna's vagina, her friends moaned with the pleasure.

"Oh Serena" Shauna said removing her friend's bra. "You're so hot".

Serena moved her fingers in deeper, finally finding Shauna's g-spot and fingering that area causing the girl to be unable to talk.

Shauna started moving down on the fingers, Serena could tell she wanted something longer and bigger inside of her.

Serena sat up and pulled up the middle couch cushion to reveal a few sex toys her and Ash stored there. She pulled out a strap on penis and and closed the cushion.

Serena then lifted her skirt up and strapped the rubber penis onto her waist. She then shoved the six inch appendage into Shauna.

"Ahhhhhh" Shauna moaned grabbing a fistful of the couch.

Serena started moving in and out, she enjoyed watching her friend be pleasured, she always liked to watch Ash be pleasured.

Their bodies were heating up the couch was slightly rocking with their movements.

"Harder" Shauna said in between moans.

Serena took the air pump attached to the strap on and started squeezing it so the penis expanded to twice its size in diameter.

Serena forced the now larger dick deeper into Shauna, whose moans turned into groans.

Serena's finger slipped into her underwear and she fingered herself while bombarding Shauna with pleasure.

A few minutes later they both came, although… not much came out of either of them.

Shauna now sweating said "Well that was fun but it seems we don't off as good as we do with a man".

"Yeah" Serena said. "Shauna, why did you kiss me"?

"I think cause I trust you so much, and after Ash got inside me I've been kind of lustful every now and then" Shauna replied.

They just laid there for a little while until Shauna spoke up again.

"Serena… uh,since tomorrow I have to return to Kalos, do you think you me and Ash could have a threeway, you know, to say goodbye"? Shauna asked.

"Mmmm I don't know" Serena said. "I don't want you thinking me and Ash are your lovers now, I mean…" Serena said before drifting her sentence away.

"Oh please Serena" Shauna said. "I don't think of you guys like that, just as… friends with benefits but still friends".

"Ok" Serena said. "I suppose we can".

"Yay"! Shauna yelled.

The girls started getting dressed and Serena said "Ash will finish his tournament today, we can surprise him there".

"Ok, cool" Shauna said.

They got into Serena's car and drove to Blackthorn city.

To be continued…

 **That will be the only girlxgirl, at least for a long time if not forever. Now what's going to happen? Wait and see.**


	25. Chapter 25 Who's Gonna Win?

**Here's another chapter for you guys. See if you can spot my little easter egg.**

In the car on the same day as Serena and Shauna's little… session Serena had an idea.

"Since I'm not 100 percent about this threeway, it's only going to happen if Ash wins" Serena says.

"Ok" Shauna says. "I'm not worried, Ash is really strong. He'll win".

The girls continued on their way.

At the tournament Ash had already beaten Iris' Emolga and Axew. His Greninja was facing against her Dragonite.

"Dragonite use ice beam" Iris yelled.

"Greninja dodge then use water pulse" Ash commanded.

Greninja dodged the blast and hit Dragonite dead on.

"Thunder punch" Iris said.

Both electrical fists hit Greninja.

"Greninja can you still battle"? Ash asked.

The frog-like pokemon gave Ash a nod.

"Then use hydro cannon"! Ash yelled.

The blast was strong enough to make Dragonite unable to battle, Ash was moving on to the finals with Cameron.

"Good job Ash" Iris said. "But don't think you'll be so lucky the next time we battle".

"You too" Ash said. "And I'll be looking forward to it".

They shook hands and Iris headed home.

Ash went to the pokemon center in Blackthorn city to heal his damaged pokemon.

"We hope to see you again" Nurse joy said.

"Thanks Ash" said.

After walking away Ash thought to himself "Hope to see me again? What, she wants me to have injured pokemon"?

"Ladies and gentlemen" the announcer bellowed over the loudspeaker. "The final battle is about to begin. Contestants take your sides". Ash was about to walk out onto the field when a familiar voice called his name.

"Hey Ash" the female voice said.

Ash turned around to see his girlfriend Serena standing there.

"Serena" Ash said happily as he ran and hugged her. "What are you doing here"?

"Well I wanted to tell you something" Serena said.

She pulled Ash's head into her boobs.

"Whether you win or lose you'll still get this. But, if you win…"

Then Shauna walks up to Ash and puts his hand down her jeans so his hand is on her naked butt.

"... you'll get this as well" she said finishing Serena's sentence.

Ash gave them his second key to his hotel room and they said they'll watch from the window.

Ash then entered the field trying to conceal his erection. A few seconds later Ash and Cameron's 3 on 3 began. Switching once with Pignite and Kingler, Ash beats Cameron's Lucario and Excalibur.

Then Cameron called out Hydreigon, which Ash knew things were about to get interesting.

Hydreigon's tri-shot burned, zapped, and froze Kingler making him unable to battle. Pignite only landed one fire pledge before being defeated by Dragon Rush.

Ash called out Pikachu, the true battle began. Pikachu landed two thunder bolts and an iron tail but Hydreigon wouldn't back down. Hydreigon hit Pikachu with a dragon pulse but the little pokemon quickly got back up.

Hydreigon used dragon rush and Pikachu used iron tail, both pokemon collided and knocked each other back, both taking a lot of damage. The next hit would decide it.

Pikachu used electro ball but missed. Hydreigon used dragon pulse and Pikachu used electro ball again, both pokemon were hit and both were unable to battle. The cameras replayed the footage but it was too close so it was left at a tie.

Ash and Cameron each won 5 grand and they admitted that was an amazing battle.

Once Ash said goodbye to Cameron he headed for his hotel room. On his way there Ash wondered what the girls would say since he didn't win nor lose.

Ash entered his hotel room and locked the door behind him. The girls were on he bed kissing a little which just made Ash hard.

"Hey, guys" Ash said a little nervous.

"Hey Ash" they said together.

"We saw what happened" Shauna said. "A tie".

"I think you did a really good job against a tough opponent like Cameron" Serena said.

"Thank you. So, what about the… you know" Ash said.

"Well if you won we were going to let you have your way with the both of us" Shauna said. "But, since you didn't win, but didn't lose we'll still show a good time, but our way".

"How so"? Ash asked relieved that they were still willing to bang him.

"Start stripping" Serena said smiling.

"All the way, slowly" Shauna said looking at Serena then also smiling.

Ash pulled down the zipper of his jacket then took it off. He then grabbed the heim of his tank top and slowly pulled it off his body. Next Ash unzipped his jeans and kicked them off. Finally Ash pulled off his underwear and laid on his back on the bed like the girls told him to do. His erect penis stood straight in the air.

"Now what"? Ash asked.

"Now this" Shauna said pulling out some rope.

Together the girls tie Ash's arms and legs to the bed.

Serena then gets on top of Ash and begins kissing his toned chest, using her tongue at little intervals to make some kisses more sloppy. Shauna begins kissing Ash's lips, his tongue begging for access to her mouth which she grants him.

Serena slowly kisses her way down to Ash's member where she lickes the tip with her tongue and then starts sucking and swallowing the majority of his dick. Ash moans fierce moans of pleasure, his eyes tightly shut for a moment.

"No fair" Ash manages to squeeze out.

"Aww, poor Ash" Shauna says sarcastically. "Don't worry, we aren't going to have all the fun". She looks over at Serena who releases Ash's dick just to say "Give him something to play with" before going back to sucking his hard member.

Ash looked at Shauna thinking he knew what he was going to get to 'play with'. Shauna pulled off her shirt and then removed her bra. She then put her breasts in Ash's face so her could kiss them and suck her nipples like how he liked to do to girls.

Shauna tried to keep herself up so she would smother Ash but is was hard when he started to suck on her boobs.

"Oh Ash" Shauna said. "You are being such a good boy".

Serena sucked and swallowed more and more, she added in the motion of licking Ash's penis like an ice cream cone. Anything she could do to turn him on even more.

Ash could feel the rush flowing through his penis and since he knew Serena didn't like to swallow his semen he gave her a warning between Shauna's boobs.

A few seconds later Serena released Ash's penis and watched him come. They gave Ash a couple minutes to rest before stroking his penis to be erect again. Shauna took off her jhorts and panties. Serena pulled her panites out from under her skirt.

Shauna started to ride Ash while Serena sat on his face and he licked inside her. They only did this for a couple minutes before the girls came and Shauna hopped off Ash so he could come, free from worrying about pregnancy.

The girls released Ash's limbs and they were getting ready to go to bed. Ash wanted to put his clothes back on but the girls didn't allow it. Serena said he could put his tank top back on but that was it, so he did.

They then all went to sleep together.

To be continued…

 **So did you see the easter egg? Also I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26 Fake Love for Money

**I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this story. We are moving into the next arc of the story.**

Ash was joined by Cameron and Brock. Today they went to Sexamania Omega, it is a place where guys pay to have girls pleasure them. Things range from kissing, to blowjobs, to penetration, to even more extreme things, all based on how much you pay. Ash was wearing his Hoenn outfit and his friends were dressed the way they usually were.

"This is going to be so much fun, trust me guys" Cameron said.

"I sure hope so" Brock said. "Ash, are you even allowed to be here"?

"It's fine" Ash said. "Serena doesn't mind if a have fun with another girl from time to time. It gives her a break".

The guys laugh and walk inside. The man at the counter greeted the guys.

"Welcome gentlemen, how may I help you"?

"Ash,name, and name" Ash said.

"Ah, yes" the man said. "Cameron, you are room 2. Brock, you are room 5".

"Thank you" they said and went to their rooms.

"Now Ash, you are room 8" the man said. "Right this way".

"Now about payment"? Ash asked.

"In the room you put your credit or debit card in a slot and just tell the girl what to do and the money will be subtracted. The payment costs for just about anything are on a 'menu'".

"Alright, thanks" Ash said entering room 8.

Ash walked in and sat down in a chair. He then put his debit card in the slot and the room lit up.

"The girl will arrive in 60 seconds" a speaker said.

Ash looked at the table next to him and read a sheet with the prices of sexual moves on it. Ash removed his hat and gloves and put them on the table.

The door opened and Dawn walked into the room. She was dressed in a black lingerie bra and thong. The thong had straps connected to two lingerie leggings on her legs.

"Ash" Dawn said.

"Dawn"!? Ash said surprised. "You work here"?

"Yeah" she said. "Ever since my mom lost her job a couple weeks ago, I've been supporting the family by working here".

"That's crazy" Ash said. "I'm so sorry".

"Don't be" Dawn said. "The pay is actually pretty good, and the people in charge don't treat me badly. I could quit if I really wanted to".

"Yeah...but…" Ash said not knowing what to say.

Dawn walked up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

"This isn't the right time to talk" Dawn said. "I'll call you and we can talked about this another time. I make 40% of what I make off of each guy so what will it be"?

Ash decided she meant business and looked at the sheet.

There were 3 types of blowjobs, level 1 was $20, level 2 was $30, and level 3 was $50.

"Ok" Ash said. "I'll start with a level 2 blowjob".

"Nice" Dawn said.

$30 was subtracted from Ash's debit card.

Dawn kneeled down and undid Ash jeans just enough to pull out his penis. It soon was in Dawn's mouth being moved in and out.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm" Dawn would moan.

"Oh wow" Ash said. "This is pretty good".

Dawn pulled his dick out and said "It gets better".

Dawn then starts to lick the member from top to bottom and back. Her tongue is small but effective, sending waves of pleasure through Ash's body.

After about 10 minutes total Dawn stopped.

"I'm supposed to tell you time is up with that" she said. "What's next"?

Ash looked back at the sheet and read a few options.

"I guess, take off your leggings" he said.

Dawn undid one strap, then the other. In a minute's time she pulled off her two leggings leaving her down to her bra and thong.

"Now, an...an ass dance" Ash said, not completely sure of what that was.

Dawn got close to Ash, still sitting in the chair. Dawn turned around and moved her ass only inches away from Ash's face. Dawn began to do a little dancing with her almost naked butt in Ash's face.

"You like that"? Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah" Ash said.

"You are allowed to touch a little" Dawn says.

Ash puts his hands on her hips, they move with her movements.

Dawn presses her ass against Ash toriso, turning him on even further, until she quickly pulls it away.

"Why'd you stop"? Ash asked. "I liked that".

"Your vest pinched my butt" Dawn said. "It hurt a little".

"Oh" Ash said. "Let me fix that".

Ash took off his hoodie like vest and tossed it to the ground. Dawn then put her butt on Ash's toriso again and moved it along him.

"Better"? Ash asked.

"Yes" Dawn said.

Ash could feel his penis hardening more and more. 'I need to come here more often' he said in his head.

Dawn's ass felt really nice and tight.

A few minutes later, she stopped.

"Anything else"? Dawn asked smiling.

"I suppose you could remove your thong" Ash said.

"With pleasure" Dawn replied, moving her thong passed her knees.

Once it was off Ash look at her for a moment.

"How much for penetration until I come"? Ash asked.

"100" Dawn said. "But you can't come inside me".

"Understood" Ash said getting up from the chair and following Dawn to the couch where she got on all fours. "What about my clothes"? Ash asked.

"You can take them off or leave them on" Dawn said. "There's no difference in price".

Ash thought about it for a second and took his shirt off. He then got behind Dawn and his tip touched her vagina causing her to shudder.

Ash grabbed her sides and he thrusted deep inside Dawn. Ash remembered the feeling and it was good. Dawn moaned loud, whisper-like moans as she felt the long member go deeper into her.

Ash grabbed a hold of Dawn's breasts and squeezed as he moved within her. Ash could feel the rush going through his body. He quickly sped up trying to get as much enjoyment out of this as he could.

A few seconds later Ash pulled out and his cum shot onto the floor. Ash got dressed and thanked Dawn for a good time. He had to hurry out since Dawn's next appointment was about to arrive.

As he left he thought about what Dawn was doing. She had to do this since her family was low on cash. Ash wanted to help her, but he was going to tell Serena first.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27 The Punishment

**This takes place the day of and the day after Ash finds out Dawn is working at that Sexamainia place.**

Serena was at home while Ash was out with some friends. She knew he was cashing in his once a month. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; when Serena answered it she saw that it was Iris who she didn't care for all that much.

"Oh… hello Iris. How can I help you"? Serena asked.

Iris sighed then spoke. "Last month me and Ash broke your rule. After he had done it with Shauna at the tournament he did it with me".

With that Serena was mad.

"Hugh! I knew he'd go and do something like this. Once a month I said. To give me a break and so he wouldn't have to be bond to me. But now he goes breaks it, I swear I'll-"

"Serena wait"! Iris interrupted. "I came onto him, he tried to resist but I wouldn't let him back out. It's mainly my fault, and I'm sorry".

"Ok" Serena said. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Goodbye".

"Bye" Iris said before the door was closed.

Serena thought to herself "Ash Ketchum, I know it is hard for you to resist girls but you still broke our rule so… I don't know what to do with you".

A few hours later Ash returned home, he hugged and kissed Serena and then she said they needed to talk. They sat down on the couch and Serena spoke.

"Iris came by today".

"Oh, what did she want"? Ash asked.

"Well" Serena said. "She told be a few weeks ago when you were at that tournament, that you guys had sex".

Ash just stared at her with a straight face.

"Is it true"? Serena asked.

"It is" Ash said. "I only didn't tell you because it was a fluke and I didn't want to upset you. In my defense Iris came onto me, but I still did it. I'm sorry Serena".

"Even though she came onto you, you should be punished so your subconscious will always remember not to do it again unless I say so. But, since you came clean I'll go easy on you".

"I suppose that is fair" Ash said. "What are you going to do to me"?

"You'll find out tomorrow" Serena said getting up and walking out of the room.

The next day.

The next day the morning passed by quickly. Ash was in his Kanto outfit and he already ate and fed the pokemon. Later in the day Serena approached him.

"It's time for your punishment" she said.

"Sigh, ok" Ash said.

Serena pull out a can and sprayed some purple mist in Ash's face making him pass out and fall on the chair behind him.

Ash later wakes up in their bed and his arms are tied together and attached to the bed by one rope instead two which he figures Serena will want him to turn on his back at some point. another thing is Ash is wearing Serena's black tank top and red skirt, they are a little tight since Ash is a bit bigger than Serena. Ash's boxers are still there though.

"What in the world" Ash says out loud.

He tries to look up and sees a camera on a tripod pointed directly at the bed.

A minute later Serena walks into the room. She's got Ash's black t-shirt and hat on, she also has on her pink panties and a strap-on dick. In her hand is Ash's belt.

"Serena" Ash asks. "What are you doing"?

"For your punishment I'm going to show you what it is like to be me every time we get it on" Serena says. "And I'm going to record the prosperity" she says turning on the camera.

Serena walks up to the bed and says "Now let's begin".

She starts off by smacking Ash's thighs with his belt. Ash gives tiny groans of pain. Serena continues to smack the thighs until they turn red.

Serna then lifts Ash's shirt, or her shirt that he is wearing above his head. She goes on with smacking his his chest, making it turn red as well. With only 3 minutes in Ash already looks very uncomfortable.

"Turn around on your knees" Serena says.

With a little maneuvering Ash gets on his knees with his butt in the air. Serena flips the skirt over a little and pulls Ash's boxers off. She starts wailing on his ass with the belt, these whips are harder than in the other places.

"Ah, ah, ahhh" Ash moans in pain.

"Who's the boss of this relationship"! Serena demands. "Who"!

"You are" Ash says eyes tightly closed.

"That's right" Serena says. "And don't forget it".

Serena flips back over and jams her tongue into Ash's mouth for just a moment. After pulling it out and whips his stomach as hard as she can making Ash's head go up. She drops the belt and grabs Ash's head. She pushes the strap on penis into his mouth making Ash gag a little.

She starts moving it in and out.

"This is what I do to you all the time" Serena said. "Know you know what it is like".

After a short while serena gives Ash's mouth a break and makes him spread his legs.

Serena lines up the strap-on up with his ass and then plunges into Ash.

"Ahhhhhhh" Ash roars in pain.

Ash feels his muscles pulling trying to make room for the long rod. Tears start to roll down his face, Ash hasn't felt this uncomfortable in a decade.

Serena starts moving in and out, but all Ash can feel is pain. A minute into it Serena looks at Ash's face and sees the distress.

"What am I doing" she thinks to herself. "I'm hurting the boy I love".

Tears start to roll down Serena's face, she pulls out of Ash.

Ash looks over at his sniffling girlfriend.

"What's wrong"? Ash asks.

"Ash, I'm sorry" Serena said. "I wasn't even sure I wanted to go through with this. I know you are a good guy, you treat me like an angel. And what you I do to you, this".

Serena unties Ash and turns so she isn't facing him.

Ash sits up and takes off the skirt leaving him nude.

"Serena" Ash says.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Serena says crying.

Ash hugs her from behind and rests his head on her neck.

"It's ok Serena" Ash says. "I wasn't supposed to break that rule which I did. If you didn't like the stuff I make you do when we have sex you could have just told me.

"No, no" Serena says. "I do like that stuff, it was just the heat of the moment. I never wanted to hurt you".

"Well it pains me when I see you hurt" Ash says. "You know" he says taking his hat off her and tossing it to the side table. 'You actually look really hot in my t-shirt".

Serena smiled and turned to look at him, they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Ash pushes his hand up and under the shirt and feels Serena's breast. They kiss again and fall back onto the bed. They then proceed to make love.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28 Helping a Friend in Need

Ash and Serena have been living happily together for a long time now. They were so comfortable around each other, they would even not always wear clothes. Some days they were fully clothed, other days they were in their underwear or nude, and then there were days where they were in their pajamas.

As for today they sat in the living room in their underwear, Serena was on Ash's lap and his hand was in her panties fingering her. He was rubbing just under her g-spot so she wouldn't lose control immediately.

"Mmmm Ash that feels great" Serena said.

"I'm glad, I like to make you feel good" Ash said.

"This is an amazing way to start off the day" Serena continued.

"You know, you are just the most beautiful girl in the world" Ash said.

"Ok" Serena replied. "I know you are sweet talking me because you want something, I can tell. What is it"?

"Well, first off you caught me" Ash said. "Secondly, I was hoping you'd be willing to agree with me on this".

Serena looked at Ash confused.

"When I went to Sexamania the girl I had was my friend Dawn".

"Dawn?! But, she never seemed to me to be 'that' kind girl" Serena said surprised.

"She isn't" Ash said. "She told me she is only doing this to keep her and her mother going. Her mom lost her job and is having financial trouble so Dawn is working for the time being".

"So what do you want to do about it"? Serena asked.

"I was hoping we'd give them a little money and you could… make her mom one of your showcase managers".

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"Come on" Ash said. "You had three and fired one, you said you liked to have three. And her mom can be smart when it comes to Pokemon style".

"How do you benefit from this"? Serena asked not buying it.

"She's my friend and I do care what happens to her" Ash said offended.

Serena gave him a sly look.

"Alright that's half the reason" Ash admitted. "The other half is…".

Ash whispered into Serena's ear.

"Oooo Ash Ketchum you are an interesting individual" Serena said smiling.

"Interesting is my middle name" Ash said.

"I thought it was- aahhhh" Serena said but getting cut off by Ash forcing his finger all the way inside her.

Serena came from this action.

Later that day Ash found Dawn at home since it was her day off and told her what he and Serena discussed.

"Wait. You are going to get my mom a job and give us bill paying money"? Dawn asked surprised.

"After all the life saving and even world saving I've done" Ash said. "I'm pretty loaded. And of course I do want to help you out. Here's a check for 10 thousand dollars. Also, your mom is now one of Serena's showcase managers".

"Ahhhhh" Dawn screamed in joy. "Thank you Ash. Thank you so much" Dawn said hugging him.

"Now later I want you to call your boss and tell him you're quitting" Ash said.

"Ok, I will" Dawn said. "Ash, I don't know how to repay you for this".

Ash put his hand on Dawn's thigh and got close to her ear.

"We can arrange something eventually if you want. But the important thing is that your life gets back on track" Ash says softly.

Dawn had shivers going down her back from Ash's voice. She wanted him to strip her right then and there but she controlled herself.

"Well I have to go" Ash said. "I'll check on you tomorrow. Cya".

"Bye" Dawn said blandly as she watched her kind and sexy friend leave.

Around nighttime Ash was once again talking to Serena, this time, they were in bed together.

"Thanks for giving Dawn's mom a job" Ash said.

"Sure" Serena said. "In truth he is quite helpful".

"Well, let me repay you" Ash said pulling down one of the straps on Serena's tank top.

"No Ash" Serena said pushing him away. "I'm tired and just want to relax".

Ash sighed and said "Alright if you're sure".

He picked up his laptop and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Ash powered on the laptop and searched up porn. He eventually found some porn of a guy and girl near his age if not a bit older. Ash started the video and got ready. Once the first of the clothes started coming off Ash felt that tightness in his boxers.

He rubbed the growing bulge until the couple was almost completely nude. Ash quickly tore off the underwear and started pumping his member. He started off slow but as things escalated in the video he increased his speed.

After a short while Ash put his other hand up under his shirt and felt his now heated up chest, moving to the nipples to give them and good twisting.

After about 12 minutes Ash came and wiped his semen off with a tissue. He went back into bed and went to sleep alongside his girlfriend.

Dawn was still awake in bed. Her privates felt a little tense because she couldn't stop thinking about Ash. she wanted him, that was going to be her excuse to repay him.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29 The Repayment Part I

"Come on Ash when is it going to happen" Serena whined.

"Relax" Ash said. "In all do time. We'll both get what we want".

"You said if I gave her mom a job, you'd get her to-" Serena said.

"I know what I am doing" Ash said cutting her off. "I saw a look in her eye when I talked to her, things will get interesting soon".

"You better hope so or your chances of getting some of this will be slim".

"Don't worry" Ash said. "I'm going over there now".

Dawn was cleaning the house. She had won a Grand Festival a short while ago so she is taking a break from it and so she got a small summer home in Kanto to hang out with Ash and Brock.

She was dressed in her normal clothing, a tight white tank top with a bigger black tank top over it. Also a pink skirt which wasn't very long.

There was a knock at the door and Dawn answered it. It was Ash, dressed in his Sinnoh outfit, it gave Dawn memories of when they traveled together. He didn't have his gloves on though, Ash doesn't wear gloves anymore, never. But he was as handsome as always, his bright kind eyes, and his dark raven hair.

"Ash" she said. "Come in, please".

"Thank you" Ash said walking in and closing the door behind him. "So Dawn, I, mm" Ash said being cut off by Dawn wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Ash returned the kiss and wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her ass. Ash picked Dawn up and her legs went around his back.

Their tongues met in the middle and battled for dominance. Ash kicked his shoes off and back into a wall. They separated for air and during this time Dawn removed Ash's hat and pulled down the zipper of his vest. Dawn then slammed her lips back onto Ash's for more heated kissing.

Dawn pulled back just for a moment to say "My bedroom is the room right over their" then her lips went back to her friend.

Ash made his way over to the bedroom carrying Dawn. Once inside he closed the door with his foot and slowly approached the bed.

At the bed, Ash threw Dawn onto it, she looked at him with lustful eyes. Ash tore of his vest and undid his jeans. He got on the bed next to Dawn and quickly removed her panties, he then eased two of his fingers into her vagina.

Dawn had wonderful sensations flowing through her body. Ash's fingers went in a little deeper then stopped, Dawn looked at him but he just smiled.

"Ash please" Dawn said pleading.

"Give and take Dawn" Ash said. "What will you do for me".

Dawn off her first tank top and pulled Ash in for more making out. It was enough to satisfy Ash for his fingers did go in deeper and moved all around. Dawn moaned through the kissing.

"Ash" she said taking off her other tank top. "I need you to touch me more".

Ash removed her bra and ran his lips across the girl's breasts. Dawn's body was so smooth, the skin was perky, she jerked from his fingers' movements.

Ash's tongue grazed Dawn's nipples causing her to flinch. Dawn felt helpless, she felt she couldn't stop Ash had she wanted to. She belonged to him for that short while.

"Serena is a lucky girl" she thought to herself.

"Ash" Dawn said. "Finish me off".

Dawn pulled Ash's boxers down just enough to pull out his penis and lined it up with her entrance. She didn't care that Ash wasn't naked, it felt more real this way, she needed him now.

"As you wish" Ash said.

Within seconds Ash was completely inside Dawn, his dick furiously moved in and out of her. Serena was the only one who could handle something like this. For Dawn, it was a combination of pain and pleasure.

"More, MORE you animal" Dawn said.

Ash penetrated Dawn for a solid 20 minutes, neither of them giving an inch. Dawn could feel the member inside her, the feeling was overwhelming. Her body was on fire, sweat dripped from her forehead, her insides started closing in on the dick.

A few seconds passed then Dawn came, her warm liquids coated the penis, the warmth and her cries of releasing sent Ash over the edge. He came, deep inside Dawn.

Once it was over they laid there, panting from the excitement that just unfolded.

"That… that was half your payment" Ash said.

"Wait" Dawn said happy on the inside. "There's more"?

"You, me, and Serena" Ash said. "Once we do that, we'll be square".

"But, we could still do it from time to time, right"? Dawn asked.

Ash looked at her and smiled.

"I would like that" he said.

Some time passed then Ash laughed a little.

"What's so funny"? Dawn asked.

"Oh, I'm just remembering the first time we did it" Ash said. "I was your first, you wanted it to be someone you trusted".

"Yeah, it was nice" Dawn said.

"Ha, you didn't know what to do" Ash said.

"Oh, shut up" Dawn said. "I still enjoyed it. And, I know you did too. I remember it well".

FLASHBACK

Ash and Dawn are sitting in Dawn's tent, they are wearing their Sinnoh clothes since it was during their Sinnoh journey.

"You know" Ash said. "If you're not ready I completely understand".

"No Ash" Dawn said. "I am ready, I want to show you I'm not weak".

"I already don't think that" Ash said.

Dawn smiled and kissed him. Ash kissed her back and soon they were making out.

Dawn didn't know a whole lot about sex, so she just pushed her tongue into Ash's mouth and met his in a saliva filled battle.

Things got a little hazy but Dawn remembered the part where Ash was shirtless and she was down to her bra and skirt and she was kissing his chest.

Dawn started from the neck and kissed down to his stomach, but when Dawn started moving back north Ash put his hands on her hand and forced her to stay down there, he wanted her to blow him a little. They held this conflict position for a moment then Dawn backed down.

"Ash" she sighed. "I've never done this before".

"That's ok" Ash said. "Just pretend you are sucking on an ice cream cone or a lollipop".

"Ok" Dawn said.

She undid his jeans and pulled out his dick. Dawn out it in her mouth and moved it in and out.

The texture was strange, Dawn felt a little weird but felt better once she could tell Ash was liking what she was doing.

Eventually they filled positions and Ash was on top. He kissed in between Dawn's breasts for a moment then licked his way to her skirt where he unzipped it and pulled it off. he then pulled off her panties and licked inside of her.

It was the first feeling of true pleasure Dawn had ever felt. Ash's tongue inside of her seemed like it should be weird but she enjoyed every moment of it.

"Oh Ash" Dawn moaned. "I want it".

Dawn remembered the night ending when she was riding Ash.

Ash looked up at her and smiled. She moved up and down on his dick. It hurt at first but slowly eased into a fun time. Dawn came alongside Ash, it was one of the best nights of her life.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Yeah" Dawn said. "I didn't know much about what I was doing".

"But, you're more experienced now" Ash said.

"I'm actually looking forward to you, me and Serena" Dawn said. "She does know though right"?

"She knows" Ash said. "We'll be looking forward to it too. Make a good enough impression and maybe Serena won't mind if we fool around more than once a month".

To be continued…

 **Also tell me if you guys want me to bring back that Seximania place sometime.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Repayment Part II

Dawn was on her way to see Ash and Serena. Ash said she needed to repay both of them and so Dawn would have to offer them her body.

Dawn didn't mind this, she was looking forward to it. Even though Serena is Ash's girlfriend Dawn still has a crush on him. She is fine with the, friends with benefits thing though.

She told Piplup she was going out alone since her partner goes almost everywhere with her. Piplup understood though, he knew she was going to be doing something dirty, it's hard to get something past the little water pokemon.

Dawn is wearing a pink tank top with a black furry jacket. She is also wearing a pink and black checkered skirt with her pink boots.

It wasn't long until Dawn stood at the door of the Ketchum residents. She knocked on the door and sensed movement inside.

Serena answered the door, only she was in a black bra and panties. Dawn looked at her and blushed a little.

"Dawn hi" Serena said. "Come right in".

Dawn entered the house and put her boots with the other shoes on the nearby carpet.

"I see you were expecting me" Dawn said.

"You said you were coming over today" Serena said. "Follow me to the bedroom if you are ready".

The girls walked to the bedroom, inside Ash sat on the bed, he was in a plain white t-shirt and white boxers.

"Dawn, it's good to see you" he said.

Serena sat down on the bed next to him.

"You look so cute" Serena said.

"Thanks" said Dawn. "I feel I came a little over dressed".

"Nonsense" Ash said. "You look great. Come, it down".

Dawn sat on the bed between the two of them. Ash leaned into Dawn and kissed her. They kissed a couple times over until Serena pulled Dawn into her lips. Ash was surprised how quickly both girls adapted to kissing each other, it was as if they'd done this many times before.

The girls soon separated for air. Serena reached under Dawn's skirt and pulled out and off her pink panties. Serena then put her head under the skirt and began licking inside Dawn's vagina.

Dawn leaned onto her hands and closed her eyes as she felt major pleasure down below. Ash was feeling left out so he pushed Dawn's hair to one side and started kissing her neck. Dawn moaned soft happy moans from the enjoyment.

Ash soon grabbed Dawn's jacket and pulled it off her shoulders, Dawn let it fall to her hands until it was taken away by Ash and tossed to the floor.

Ash had Dawn lay on his lap and they made out while Serena continued to lick and taste Dawn's juices.

A little while later Dawn came a little and Serena moved out of the way so the juices could flow.

"Ash" Serena said. "Go to your wall position".

"Ok" he said.

Ash pulled off his boxers and leaned his arms on the wall, his erection stood, very hard.

"What are we doing"? Dawn asked.

Serena took her hand and pulled her up then said "Come on, this will be fun".

Both girls kneeled below Ash's privates, Serena sucked on Ash's balls while Dawn sucked on his dick.

"Oh, oh yes" Ash managed to get out.

The immense pleasure Ash was feeling from having both areas pleasured at the same time was wonderful. Serena could tell Dawn was a little nervous for some reason so she put her hands on the girl's sides and moved up and down to try to comfort Dawn, it seemed to work.

Ash was holding out pretty good, he didn't want this feeling to end just yet so he held his load in.

As Serena rubbed Dawn's sides, she eventually rubbed higher and higher making sure to take the tank top with her so once it was high enough Dawn got the hint and took the shirt off.

Serena used this time to feel Dawn's breasts from under her bra. A few minutes later Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Dawn" he said. "I'm about to…"

Dawn released the penis and white hot semen shot out onto the floor.

The girls stood up, Ash took Dawn and got her against the wall, they made out while Serena pulled off her bra and panties.

Then the girls traded places so now Serena was kissing Ash and Dawn removed her skirt and bra. Ash then took a moment to look at the two naked girls before him.

"You both are just so beautiful" he said.

The girls both smiled and blushed.

Dawn laid down on the bed and Serena put on her strap on dick, she then started penetrating Dawn with the rubber member. Ash took off his t-shirt and shoved his penis into Serena's ass causing her to moan loudly.

The three of them started screwing. Their naked bodies heating up from the lust. Dawn played with Serena's boobs while Ash slapped Dawn's ass while still ramming into Serena's.

After around 15 minutes both of the girls came, their juices soaked the openings of their vaginas. Serena pulled out of Dawn and took off the penis. She had Ash pull out of her then went and laid down on the bed.

"I'm not done" Ash said.

In a matter of seconds Ash pushed his dick into Dawn's vagina, catching her off guard Dawn let out a groan.

Ash shook the whole bed plowing into his blue haired friend. His penis felt good inside her and a few minutes later he pulled out and came onto Dawn's body.

"That was amazing" Dawn said.

"It was really good" Serena said.

"I enjoyed myself" Ash said panting. "Would you guys ever want to do that again".

The girls looked at each other and smiled a little bit.

"Sure" they both said.

An hour or so later Dawn said goodbye to her friends and left.

"See" Ash said to Serena. "I told you she'd do it, and it was fun".

"It was good" Serena said. "You were right. But nothing can beat just the two of us in bed".

"Oh of course not" Ash said. "It's just nice to try something… or someone, new from time to time".

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31 Mother's Not Buying It

It was another lovely day in the world of pokemon. But of course Ash and Serena were inside doing what they do best, banging. Ash had blindfolded Serena and he was kissing her neck while his hands slid around up front and were undoing the buttons of her shirt. He was already in his boxers.

Ash then pulled the shirt off of her and went down to her waist. Ash slowly yanked off Serena's pants and tossed them away.

"Now what are you going to do with me"? Serena asked smiling.

Ash got close to her ear and whispered "Whatever I want".

Ash pushed Serena onto the bed and he tied her arms to the top of it.

"Now be a good girl or I'll tie your legs down too" Ash said.

Ash went and got a feather from their 'sex chest' as they called it and he lightly tickled Serena's arms, slowly moving it down to her stomach, then to her thighs where Ash saw she was starting to get wet.

"I'm getting swanna bumps" (goosebumps) Serena said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this" Ash said.

"I enjoy everything you do to me" Serena said.

"Well, in that case… I have another idea" Ash replied.

Ash left the room and a moment later he returned with two ice cubes. One he put on Serena's stomach and left melt on her for a short while. He then pulled off her panties and put the other ice cube inside Serena's vagina to melt.

"Aaaahhhh" Serena moaned and tensed up when her privates region became cold.

Ash pulled the first ice cube off of Serena's stomach and tossed it in the trash, he then proceeded to lick the water off her body.

"Oh Ash please" Serena begged. "Do me now before I can't feel you inside me".

"Alright" Ash said.

He threw the second ice cube in the trash and he removed his boxers.

With that Ash shoved his manhood deep inside Serena. The feeling was amazing as ever, neither of them never got tired of the other's body. Ash moved in and out, feeling the cold water now on his penis Ash felt stiffer.

Serena could feel that sword of Ash's stabbing into her nice and hard. It wasn't long until she was at her end.

"Ash… I'm going to…" Serena managed to get out.

Ash quickly pulled off her blindfold.

"You look at me when you come" he says.

Serena looks deep into Ash's brown eyes as she shoots her juices onto his dick.

Ash pulls out and lifts Serena's bra, he puts his dick between her breasts and moves it up and down pushing the boobs together. Just a minute later Ash shoots his hot white essence onto Serena's face.

"ASH"! Serena yelled. "You know I'm not comfortable with that stuff in my face".

"Sorry" Ash said untying her arms. "I was just so into the moment. I won't do it again".

"Oh come here you" Serena said hugging him. "It's ok".

While they were getting dressed and Serena wiping the cum off her face, she wanted to talk to Ash.

"Hey Ash" she said. "How would you feel about moving along our relationship"?

"How so"? Ash asked.

"I mean…" Serena said. "What if we met each other's mothers".

"Oh" Ash said surprised. "Um… sure. My mom would love to meet you".

"Then it's settled" Serena says. "How about tomorrow"?

"It's a date" Ash replies.

The next day Ash and Serena went to Ash's mom's house first. There Delia said it was great to finally see Ash's girlfriend.

"Oh you are just so pretty" Delia said.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Ketchum" Serena replied.

"Now Ash, you have been changing your underwear everyday I hope"?

"Mom" Ash said blushing. "Yes, every single day. I thought you dropped this"?

Serena couldn't help but laugh.

Afterwards they went to see Serena's mom. Grace did say it was nice to meet Ash.

"It is a pleasure Mr. Ketchum" Grace says. "Serena honey, there's a package for you in the kitchen".

Once Serena left Grace got right into Ash's face.

"Alright Ash" she said. "I want to know just you are planning to do to my daughter".

"What do you mean"? Ash asked.

"I know you have 'a way with the ladies'" Grace said. "So what's the plan, tell Serena you love her, screw her a few times then break her heart"?

"Woah, woah, woah" Ash said. "I really do love Serena and it's not like that".

"Just how many girls have you been with other than my daughter… and don't lie" Grace demanded.

Ash looked down to the ground and said "24. I've been with 24 other girls" Ash said.

"You douchebag" Grace said looking appalled.

"But none of those other girls make me feel the way Serena does" Ash said. She cares about me, she's nice, loving, funny, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met. One day, I want to put a ring on her finger".

"We'll see" Grace said.

Little did they know Serena overheard that whole conversation. She thought about a way to get out of there.

Serena turned the corner and said "Sorry mom but we need to get going, I forgot to feed the pokemon before we left".

Serena hugged her mom and they left.

In the car ride home Serena decided not to tell Ash she heard what she said. But it filled her heart with joy and happiness to know just how Ash truly feels, and she loves him just as much back.

To be continue…


	32. Chapter 32 The Truth

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I want you guys to know your positive reviews make me want to write this more often. I appreciate the support.**

Serena felt bad about what Ash went through when he met her mom. Sure it was a couple days ago but she still felt bad.

However, when Ash brought up marriage when arguing with her mom that made Serena think about all the times they made love. She needed to ask Ash something important.

Once it was around lunchtime Serena knew Ash would coming inside soon. She had a nice sandwich and soup ready for him. As she predicted a few minutes later Ash came in, his stomach rumbling.

Ash was wearing a plain white tank top and slightly torn jeans. He had been outside most of the morning training with his pokemon.

"You made me lunch"? Ash asked.

"Of course silly" Serena said.

"Ah, thanks" Ash said.

It wasn't long until he inhaled the entire meal. Ash kissed Serena and then said he was going back to training.

"Wait Ash" Serena said grabbing his arm. "I need to ask you something".

"Oh, yeah sure" Ash replied.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What's up"? Ash asked.

"Well… I'm not sure how to put this" Serena said.

"You can just ask me" Ash said. "I don't bite".

"Ok" Serena said. "Ever since we had our best sex ever you have stopped wearing a condom when we do it. It's fine and all, but, i haven't thought about this until now… Ash".

"Yeah"? Ash asked a little confused.

"Why haven't I've gotten pregnant"?

Ash's face grew dark, he didn't want to answer her.

"Ash"? Serena asked worried.

A tear appeared on Ash's face when he turned to face her.

"Serena… I'm sterile" Ash said.

Serena was surprised to hear this.

"Well, why did you never tell me"?

"I didn't want you to think lesser of me" Ash said. "That I'm less of a man".

"Ash" Serena said. "It's ok".

"No it's not" Ash said more intensely. "What kind of man would that make me if we ever got married and I couldn't give you children. What if…".

Ash was cut off by Serena's kiss.

"Ash" Serena said taking his face in her hands. "I don't think any differently of you now as I did 5 minutes ago. If that time comes we can adopt or something. What I do know, is… I want you…".

Ash quickly kissed Serena, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Ash walked Serena over to a wall where he pinned her back against it. He pulled back only for a moment.

"I love you" he said before resuming their kissing.

One of Ash's hands roamed Serena's ass, he quickly got a hold of her underwear and pulled them out of her skirt and off completely. His hand rubbed the outside of her entrance.

Serena engulfed her hand with Ash's raven hair. Ash kissed from her lips down to her neck causing Serena to gasp. Ash wanted to go further but was stopped by Serena.

"You want to go wild, just this one time"? Serena asked.

"How so"? Ash asked.

Serena grabbed the collar of Ash's tank top and ripped it down to the middle of his chest.

"Serena"! Ash said surprised.

"Oh don't worry, you can buy more" Serena said. "I don't dare rip your t-shirts, but your tank tops are a different story".

"In that case…" Ash said.

He grabbed the back of Serena's shirt and tore the whole back open, then pulled it off her front and tossed it to the ground.

"Wow you're strong" Serena said.

Ash quickly got her bra off and sucked and nipped her breasts. He squeezed them as hard as he could not taking Serena into consideration since they were going wild. He teased her nipples with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmmmm, ahhhhh" Serena moaned.

She grabbed the tank top and tore it the rest of the way off. Ash didn't bother waiting any longer, he dropped his jeans and underwear to his knees and pushed up Serena's skirt. He then shoved his rock hard dick deep inside her.

Ash gave Serena no time to regain herself, he just started pounding her vagina as hard as he could. Serena's juices were already leaking out.

After a couple minutes Serena moved close to Ash's left shoulder and bit down hard on it. Two drops of blood started to roll down Ash's back. Ash groaned from the pain but did not stop his thrusts.

What Ash did do was yank on Serena's hair, forcing her to release her bite. Even after she was off, Ash didn't stop pulling her hair.

A minute later Ash was at his end, the semen was rushing to the exit.

"You, drive, me, crazy" Ash said and with that his essence shot deep into Serena.

They both yelled before Ash pulled out and they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I bit you" Serena said panting. "If it makes you feel any better you don't taste that good".

"It's ok" Ash said. "Anything goes when people go wild. But, let's not do that again for a while".

"Agreed" Serena replied.

Ash bandaged his wound and threw the two ripped shirts away. Ash and Serena changed their clothes and went about their day.

To be continued…


	33. Update and Why I Write the Way I Do

**I'm just going to update you guys on a few things. I'm working on the next couple of chapters right now so they should be up soon.**

 **Also don't worry more girls will be added in for those of you who want to see that.**

 **I suppose I should tell you guys that I kind of have a clothing fetish. I read other people's fanfiction and they're good it's just that they have the characters get naked almost immediately and bang.**

 **It's fine, that's how they operate. I just like it more when the characters remove their clothes slowly and over time. It makes the scene go longer, and in my opinion sexier. That's why I describe what the characters are wearing and drag out the parts wear they take off shirts and stuff sometimes.**

 **I would really appreciate you guys telling me what you think of this. Do you like it?**


	34. Chapter 33 The Surprise

After just feeding all the pokemon Ash came back inside his house. He wore a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans. It was around noon and Ash wanted to speak with Serena about something important.

"Serena"! he called out.

"I'm down here"! Serena called back from the basement.

Ash went down to the basement, the washing machine and dryer were cleaning the clothes, there was folded laundry around the ground.

Serena stood against the dryer, she wore only pink panties and her breasts were covered by her hair.

"What's going on"? Ash asked already knowing that was a dumb question.

"Do me Ash" Serena said seductively. "Do me right here in the basement".

"You mean the room… or your ass"? Ash asked.

"No I mean the room we are in" Serena said walking closer to him and grabbing his shirt. "Let's have sex on all the clean laundry".

"I like the way you think" Ash said smiling.

Serena laid Ash down so his head was lying on a stack of his shirts. Serena then moved her hair to her back so Ash had a perfect view of her boobs.

"Touch me" Serena said closing her eyes and putting her head back.

Ash's hands rose and moved around and squeezed Serena's c-cup breasts. He flicked her nipples which became instantly hard.

Serena bent down and undid Ash's jeans, she ferociously pulled off his pants and boxers.

"Woah" Ash said surprised by her intensity.

Serena quickly inhaled Ash's dick and blew him hard. Her hands played with his balls with her tongue swirled the member.

"Oh, mmmm, ah" Ash said unable to contain himself. 'Serena's going hardcore' he thought to himself.

Ash felt like he was already going to come and Serena had just started. She moved the member in a couple more times, then Serena went all the way in with the dick then let it go allowing Ash to blast his semen onto the wall.

Ash was panting very hard right now. His breath had been taken away by the immense pleasure he was feeling. Serena gave him no time to recoup, she started kissing just above his penis slowly kissing higher and higher. As Serena moved up, she pushed Ash's shirt up with her lips.

Once she was at his neck Ash pulled off his shirt and pulled Serena to him so he could kiss her. While they were kissing Ash's hands pulled Serena's panties off, so once their lips released Serena hopped right onto Ash's beating rod.

Serena jerked her body up and down, pounding on Ash's dick harder and harder. Ash held onto her sides to help her go up and down.

"Serena" Ash said as he pushed Serena onto her back.

So now Ash was on top and he moved his mass as far into Serena as he could go, he then pulled out and shot cum all over Serena's body. Without hesitation Ash went right back into Serena and continued banging her.

Serena's insides began getting hot.

"Oh Ash, oh Ash" Serena cried. "You are the god of love"!

"You're so hot Serena" Ash roared. "Here put on of your bras in your mouth".

Serena but down on one of her pink bras as Ash came a little inside her then pulled out and released the rest onto her body.

Serena spit out the bra and just laid there panting while Ash sat up, put his shirt back on and leaned on his hands.

"Aw man" Ash said. "That was intense".

"But… amazing" Serena added in.

"Hey, ah later I was going to take you out to dinner" Ash said. "You up for that"?

"Yeah" Serena said. "but first I'm going to have to clean all the you off me and redo all this laundry".

Ash took a look at all the folded clothes and none were dirtied by either of them.

"Actually Serena" Ash said. "All of our clothes are still clean except for the bra you had in your mouth".

"Oh that's great" Serena said. "I only have one article of clothing to wash. Then I'd love to go out to dinner".

The two of them went upstairs and got ready for dinner.

Ash took Serena to The Hungry Gyarados, the name may found a little dorky but the restaurant is very fancy. Ash wore a suit and Serena wore a long blue dress.

Ash engulfed enough food for two people and Serena just laughed. They talked for 2 hours straight and had a fun time.

Ash and Serena even shared a piece of cake together, it was a happy night.

"Well I suppose it's time we get going" Serena said. "It's getting late".

"Ok but I need to say something first" Ash said standing up.

Ash got down on one knee and pulled out a fall box. he opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Serena" Ash said. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive"? Ash asked.

With tears in her eyes Serena said "Oh Ash Ketchum. Yes, I will marry you".

Ash out the ring on her finger and they kissed. The entire restaurant clapped for them.

Ash and Serena burst through the door to their bedroom already in a heated make out. Serena quickly ridded Ash of his tie and Ash removed Serena's bracelet.

They kept walking until Serena backed into the bed. Still standing, Ash and Serena looked deep into each other's eyes, during this Ash started to pull down the zipper in the back of Serena's dress and she started undoing the buttons on Ash's dress shirt.

Once both were done undoing the other's clothes Ash pulled the dress down and Serena stepped out of it. Now down to her black bra and panties she pushed Ash's shirt and jacket past his shoulders and off his body.

They resumed their kissing and fell onto the bed. Ash kissed down Serena's neck, in between her boobs, and down to her stomach where he kissed his way around while sliding her panties off.

Ash stood up while he undid his pants and removed them. Ash then proceeded to insert his tongue into Serena's vagina and lick and drool inside her. Serena moaned and pleaded for Ash to continue, this was one of the happiest nights of her life.

It wasn't long until they were both completely naked. Ash was taking it slow this time, moved in and out of his now fiancé slower than usual. He kiss and sucked on her breasts and told her he loved her.

Serena ran her hands through Ash's hair, she'd kiss him from time to time and told him she loved him too.

After 20 minutes of pure penetration Ash came inside Serena and soon after she released too. They covered their naked bodies up and cuddled up for the night.

Serena soon fell asleep. Before drifting off himself, Ash kissed Serena's forehead and whispered to her he'd never let anything bad happen to her.

To be continued…

 **I hope you guys didn't think it was gonna end there? Gotcha if you did. No there will be around 50 chapters before I end this so no worries. I already have some other exciting chapters planned out. Remember if you guys want the next chapter out sooner than later a few nice reviews will motivate me more. ;)**


	35. Chapter 34 Not Understanding

Ash and Serena have been stepping up their game, they've tried to be kinkier than ever before. Serena has thrown Ash over her lap and spanked him, Ash has released his essence onto Serena's stomach while pulling her nipples with tweezers. They have even given each themselves 5 minute and 10 minute time limits.

Yesterday was their break day, but today was Serena's turn to choose what they do. She lead Ash up the stairs blindfolded. She was wearing only a tight, light blue t-shirt and a white skirt, she didn't not have on a bra or panties. Ash wore a loose blue t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants.

"I can't wait to see what you came up with today" Ash said.

Once they were in the bedroom Serena undid Ash's blindfold.

"I want you to have sex with May" Serena said. "And I'm going to watch and dictate when needed".

May sat on the bed dressed in her usual outfit.

"Are you sure"? Ash asked Serena.

"Yeah, I want to see you screw from another angle and May agreed to it too".

"I'll take any chance to get banged by Ash" May said. "He just knows how to do it right".

Ash blushed a little and thanked her for the compliment. Serena gave Ash and May the go ahead, she sat in a nearby chair facing them.

"Hi" Ash said face to face with May.

"Hi" May said smiling.

Ash face caressed May and pulled her lips to his, he slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought for control. They already started to heat up, Serena started to feel a little wet watching them.

"May I want you to blow him" Serena commanded.

Without hesitation May kneeled down and pulled Ash's penis out of his pants. She then proceeded to suck the already hard member.

'No offense to Serena' Ash thought. 'But May is better when it comes to blowing me'.

May was able to fit almost all 8 inches of Ash's junk in her mouth, she swallowed him hard.

"Suck his balls" Serena said.

May instantly moved her attention to inhaling Ash's sack.

"I wanna see those breasts" Serena said.

May pulled down the zipper of her shirt and took it off. She then unclasped her bra and removed that as well.

Ash was feeling very warm now, his body had relaxed and he was just barely keeping himself from falling. He decided to removed his shirt, Ash also tugged of May's hair signaling her to come up.

May released Ash's dick and kissed her way up his body to his lips were they embraced and tongued. During this Serena pulled her skirt up and little and started fingering herself, masturbating to her fiancé and May.

Ash massaged May's boobs while she started fiddling with his pants, dropping them to the ground where Ash kicked them off. Next May bent down and pulled off Ash's underwear, she then jumped onto the bed.

"A little help Ashy" May said motioning to her pants.

"With pleasure Ash said pulling off May's shorts and panties on one fell swoop.

Serena was getting more and more excited. She drove her finger in deeper and lifted her shirt past her breasts to play with them with the other hand.

Ash started penetrating May, he gave her no time to get ready, he just started rocking her whole body. May held onto Ash's arms, she felt her body melt from the inside out.

Serena began coming and didn't stop, she prodded her entrance watching the live porn. Ash slapped his balls against May's ass, he pulled her hair as he came.

Ash and May laid naked on the bed, Serena was relaxed in the chair.

"WHAT THE HELL"!? Serena's mom yelled looking at all the nude in the room.

"Mom"! Serena said fixing her clothes. "What are you doing here"?

Ash had already fell of the bed trying to get his pants back on.

"I came over to speak with you like I texted" Grace said. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in because I thought you knew I was coming over".

Ash tossed May her shirt to cover up since she was scrambling to find some clothing.

"Then" Grace added in. "I come over here and see you half naked and your so-called man screwing another girl".

"I'm just gonna go" May said running out of the room.

"Mom it's not what you think" Serena said. "It is a deal, I allow Ash to do this, besides I told him to bang her today is one of our kinky days".

"KINKY DAY"?! Grace yelled. "No way in hell is my daughter screwing around with this, this thing" she said pointing at Ash.

"He has a name you know"! Serena yelled back.

*SMACK*

Grace slapped Serena across the face.

"Serena" Ash said about to run over.

"No Ash" Serena said holding him back.

"Mom, you need to leave" Serena said darkly.

"No WE are going home" Grace replied.

"NO"! Serena yelled raising the finger with the engagement ring on it. "I am marrying Ash so this is partly my house now and I am telling you to get out before I call Officer Jenny"!

"Ugh"! Grace yelled offended. "If you want to ruin your life like this then fine. But you are no longer my daughter then. You want to come home, then dump this loser and come home where I'll be waiting with a huge pot of I told you so!

"I'm… not… going… home" Serena said trying to contain her anger. "I live here now".

"Goodbye" Grace said before letting herself out.

Once the front door had shut Serena turned around and faced Ash.

"Wow Serena" Ash said. "Are you ok"?

Sniff, sniff. Serena began crying, she buried her face into Ash chest. Ash hugged her to try to calm her.

"Why can't she understand our love" Serena said sobbing.

"I don't know Serena" Ash said. "But it'll be ok. Shhhh".

To be continued…

 **Remember to review if you need to ask a question or just have some feedback. Also I know this is just a few minutes after I posted the last one but I wanted to treat you guys.**


	36. Chapter 35 Stay in Shape

**100,000 views! That is amazing thank you guys so much!**

 **Ok guys here's the thing, I've been hearing from a couple of you that you want me to do a three-way between Ash, Serena, and her mother. Do you want that? If so I'll do it.**

 **Also, I regret not saying this sooner. After chapter 21 some of my chapters were thanks to MrLooneyTune. He is a good writer too and had given me some really good ideas. I recommend checking him out.**

 **Some of the ideas are still mine, but I do need to credit this guy. This is a shoutout to you man, thank you.**

Step, step, step, step.

"Woah, oh man" Ash said taking a seat on the bench outside of his house.

Ash had just got back from running for 5 miles and he needed a breather. Since Ash ate so much and since he wasn't journeying anymore, he needed a way to stay in shape. Ash was wearing the blue jumpsuit he wore for the Rhyhorn race long ago, with a black t-shirt and blue underwear underneath.

All of a sudden Serena walked in front of Ash. He looked up and was surprised at how she looked. Serena wore a light jacket and sweatpants but they were both camo. She also had on his big brown boots.

"What's going on"? Ash asked.

"Silence soldier"! Serena snapped. "You are to speak only if spoken to. Is that understood"?

Ash just stared at her.

"I said, is that understood soldier"? Serena asked getting in his face.

"Yes sir" Ash piped out.

"I'm a woman" Serena yelled.

"Yes ma'am" Ash said.

"How many miles have you ran today"? Serena asked.

"5 ma'am" Ash said. "A personal best".

"I don't care if you set a world record" Serena said trying to sound like an army commander. "It's not good enough. You need to get back out there and run another 3".

"But-" Ash said getting cut off.

"Drop and give me twenty soldier" Serena commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Ash said getting down and doing the push ups.

Once he finished Ash stood back up.

"Now go out there and run another 3 miles. If you do them well, then there may just be a reward in it for you" Serena said.

Ash took off running, he didn't like that he had to run, but Serena looked so hot in that camo outfit he wanted to please her.

It was about 20 minutes before Ash got back. He was surprisingly not sweaty except for his forehead. The day wasn't all that hot.

"You did well" Serena said.

"Thank you ma'am" Ash said in between breathes.

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes and you'll receive your reward" Serena said marching into the house.

After about 5 minutes Ash was heading up the stairs and went into the bedroom where he set his hat on a side table. Serena was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Don't worry" she said a lot less threatening. "I'm done with the whole 'in charge' thing. I hope I didn't push you too hard".

"No it's fine" Ash said. "Thanks to you I set my running record way higher then I thought possible. So… what's this reward"?

"Oh stop it" Serena said jokingly. "You know what it is".

Ash chuckled a little and sat down next to her.

They kissed just a couple times then pulled back, Serena started rubbing Ash's crotch. She felt he was already hard.

"Turned on already"? she asked.

"You look so cute in all camo" Ash said.

"Hmhmhm" Serena giggled.

Serena pulled down the zipper of Ash's jumpsuit all the way to his crotch where it couldn't go any further. She pulled back his underwear and pulled out his 8 inch penis.

Serena felt the member up and little, she then bent down and started moving it in and out of her mouth.

"Mmmm, ahh, ohh" Ash would say. "Shit. Just like that".

Every 20 seconds or so Serena would pulled it out and either lick it or jerk it with her hand. Then she'd put it back in her mouth and continue the pattern.

Serena then slid her mouth all the way down on it, gagging just a little.

"Ahh"! Ash moaned loudly.

It didn't hurt, he was just in so much pleasure.

Serena released the penis all together and pushed the top part of Ash's jumpsuit off his body. She was then able to pull the jumpsuit and Ash's boxers to his knees. She did this to have better access to his crotch since once she did what she wanted to do, Serena went right back to the blowjob.

"You are just the best Serena" Ash said.

Serena laughed a little with the dick in her mouth. She played with Ash's balls while he stroked her hair.

Their moans filled the room, Ash could feel his cum rising to the surface.

"Serena" Ash said. "I'm about to…" Ash said.

Serena tightened her mouth around the dick and pulled up. As soon as her mouth came off the penis Ash came hard.

A few short cum bursts followed by a slightly longer leak-out.

"Get further on the bed" Serena said.

Ash pushed himself further back onto the bed so his back was leaning against the wall. Serena pulled the jumpsuit and boxers off of Ash's legs, leaving just his t-shirt on.

Serena then undid her pants and took them off, after that went her panties. Serena then aimed her vagina over Ash's member and went down on it. She started riding Ash, her moans becoming increasingly louder.

"Oh that's right" she said. "I want your man meat deep inside me".

Serena undid the zipper to her jacket and then took it off revealing a green V-neck t-shirt.

"You can touch me if you want" she said.

Ash's hands felt up Serena's breasts through her shirt getting an even better reaction out of her.

Serena's hands wrapped around Ash's head and pulled him into the part of her chest the shirt didn't cover.

Ash's hands wrapped around Serena's back and undid her bra through her shirt.

'Wow' Serena thought. 'He is good'.

Ash pulled the bra out of her and tossed it away, he then put his face back to where Serena h\wanted it. He kissed her chest, trying to work his way to her breasts.

They kept the hug going while Serena rode Ash. The bed was shaking at this point since they were going harder. Ash couldn't take it anymore, he lifted up Serena's shirt to her neck and had his way with her breasts. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped the crap out of them.

"AHHHH" Serena moaned at the top of her lungs.

Around a minute later Ash came, his semen filled Serena's insides. Serena then came, her juices shooting onto Ash's dick.

They both laid back in bed panting.

"That was so hot" Serena said.

"Sure, yeah. It was good" Ash said. "After today, I'm in serious need of a shower".

"Haha, yeah you are you dirty boy" Serena replied.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 36 Keeping Secrets

**The voting from reviews and pms was like 50-50 on the 3-way so I decided to make a compromise for everyone.**

"Pikachu electro-ball" Ash commanded. "Charizard flamethrower".

The two moves collided together in a big explosion.

"Good job you guys, take a break".

Ash was dressed in his Unova outfit, he headed back inside to find Serena tearful on the couch.

"Serena, what's wrong"? Ash said sitting down next her.

"Ash, it's just, my mom said what she said… and she won't be at the wedding… and just, sniff, sniff" Serena said.

"That's it" Ash said getting up.

"Where are you going"? Serena asked.

"I'm going to go talk to your mom" Ash said closing the front door behind him.

Ash drove over the speed limit to get to Serena's mom's house. Once he arrived he banged heavily on the door until Grace came and opened it.

"What do you want"? Grace asked annoyed.

"We need to talk" Ash said. "It's important".

They sat down and Ash told Grace everything that Serena has been sad about.

"Sigh. Look, I'll admit that I shouldn't have said that she was no longer my daughter" Grace said. "It's just I always wanted a good man to take care of her and not some loser trying to get his hands in her pants".

"I understand why you would feel that way. Serena is a nice pretty girl who a lot of boys would want to be with" Ash said. "But I truly love Serena. She is the most important person in my life and I would never do anything to hurt her. The sex is our way of having fun and to express our love. Look, I want to marry her, but I don't know if I can knowing you don't want me near her".

"Wow" Grace said. "You are a stand up guy".

"Is there anything I can do to win you over"? Ash asked.

Grace thought about it for a moment.

"Alright" Grace said. "Show me your dick".

"Excuse me"? Ash asked.

"You heard me" Grace said. "Since Serena is so into you and lets you do half the shit you do to her then your penis must be something special".

"Look, I don't think-" Ash said.

"Serena is upset and she wants me at the wedding" Grace interrupted. "So if you want me to like you then you will show me".

Ash sighed.

"Fine" he eventually said. "For Serena".

Ash sat down in a chair and undid his jeans. He pulled out his penis, it was flaccid at the moment.

Grace giggled and said "That's it, a measly 4 inches"?

"No" Ash said defensively. "I'm just not, you know... excited".

"Oh, I don't do anything for you"? Grace asked.

"It's not that it's just…" Ash said.

"I was just kidding" Grace said. "I've got an idea, here".

Grace pulled her shirt off revealing her black bra covering her D-cup breasts. Once the shirt came off Ash's penis slowly lengthened to its maximum of 8 inches.

"It's so big"! Grace said. "I underestimated you".

"It's not that big" Ash said.

"Average penis size erect is like 5 to 8 inches" Grace said. "You are on the borderline of a rarer length".

Grace knelt down and started giving Ash a hand job.

"Woah what are you doing"?! Ash asked.

Grace pushed him back into the chair.

"Cum for me and I'll approve of your wedding" Grace said.

"No, I… ah" Ash said.

Grace started rubbing faster, Ash felt himself get harder.

"Let's see here" Grace said.

She undid the zipper of Ash's jacket and felt his toned chest.

"Wow you are actually a hot young man" Grace said.

"No, mmmmm, ohhhhh" Ash said unable to stop Grace.

Since she was an adult Grace was very experienced when it came to making guys feel good. She didn't want to go all the way with Ash but she did want to punish him a little since she didn't care for him.

"All you have to do is cum" Grace said. "Don't fight it. I once gave a guy a 45 minute hand job so I'm good for a while".

'Shit' Ash thought to himself. 'I have no choice. She's not gonna stop so I will have to'.

Ash relaxed his body, chills were sent down his spine.

Ash felt the rush move through his penis, and a few seconds later he came on Grace's hand.

"Good boy" Grace said. "You now have my blessing to marry my daughter".

Ash got up and headed for the door, zipping his jacket back up.

"You are going to go to the wedding right"? he asked.

"Yes" Grace said. "See you there".

Ash shivered in disgust once he was out of the house.

He got into his car and drove home, Ash decided to tell Serena her mom will be at the wedding but he'll leave out the hand job part.

"Really"? Serena said.

"Yep, she'll be there" Ash replied.

Serena screamed in joy then hugged Ash.

"You are just an amazing human being" Serena said. "Alright it's time to go".

"Go where"? Ash asked.

"I'm taking you on a surprise date" Serena said. "To Kalos for a tiny vacation. I got us flight tickets".

"Really"? Ash asked then realizing. "If you want to go a couple rounds we could just stay here".

"But we are going to be doing some fun things other than sex" Serena said.

"Oh" Ash said. "Like what"?

"You'll find out when we get there. Now get in the car" Serena said.

Serena and Ash actually did fly to Kalos for a surprise vacation. Serena told Ash she had tickets to see Aria the pokemon performance queen. They got a room in a hotel and afterwards went to see the Kalos queen perform.

The show was incredible, Aria with the combined might of her Delphox and Nidoking put on a fabulous show. Once she finished she told the crowd she is always up for someone to challenge her for the title. As she said this she made sure to look directly at Serena.

After the show Ash and Serena left with the rest of the people, once outside they heard someone calling them.

"Serena, Ash, wait"!

They turned around to see a now disguised Aria running up to them.

"Hey, Ar- I mean, uhh, Stephanie" Serena said. "Your show was amazing".

"Yeah" Ash agreed. "It was a lot of fun to watch".

"Thanks guys" Aria said. "Hey i was hoping we could talk back at my hotel, this wig annoys me".

"Sure" Serena said. "We have nothing planned for later today".

"Cool" Aria said. "I'm at Le Hotel du Dragon. Room 210".

Ash and Serena went out for dinner then went to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel they went up to room 210 and Serena unlocked the door. There sitting on the bed was Pokemon Showcase Queen Aria. She was dressed in a loose white tank top with a black leather jacket over it, and black skinny jeans.

"Hey Aria" Ash said.

"Hey guys" Aria said. "I'm glad you're here. Now, let's bang".

"Wait, wait, Aria" Ash said. "You want to screw us"?

Ash looked at Serena confused.

"I never said we weren't having sex" Serena said smiling.

"Well most of my boyfriends lately have become such dicks so, why not do it with people I trust" Aria replied.

"Well… ok then" Ash said. "How do we go about this"?

"We already thought about that" Serena said. "You just take a seat on the bed".

Ash sat down on the edge of the bed. The girls sat in the middle of the bed.

"First we're going to tease you" Serena said.

"How so"? Ash asked.

"You have to watch us until we say you can join in" Aria responded.  
"Ah what"? Ash asked annoyed. "But Serena".

"No butts" Serena said. "Except your penis in mine. But that'll be a little later".

Ash sighed and said "Fine".

"Don't be like that" Serena said. "It'll be fun".

Ash watched patiently as the girls started making out. Serena played with Aria's breasts, squeezing them in her hands. Ash instantly felt himself get hard.

Serena pushed Aria's jacket off her shoulders and it fell to the ground. Aria lifted Serena's shirt over her head and wrapped her arms up in it so, Serena couldn't use her hands or see. Aria then pushed Serena down onto the bed and licked her chest.

Ash couldn't hold on, he pulled out his dick and started jerking off, he was really enjoying watching Serena get dominated like that.

Soon Serena's bra was off and Aria was sucking on her nipples.

"Oh Aria" Serena said in between deep breathes.

Saliva was covering Serena's upper half in a thin layer. Aria was really getting into it, she had just undone Serena's jeans and pulled them off, she then removed her shirt.

"Come on guys" Ash said annoyed. "I'm going to lose it".

"Alright" Serena. "I think he's good and ready".

"Get over here big boy" Aria said patting the bed near them.

Ash jumped into the girls, making out and licking their bodies. They pulled down his jacket's zipper and they both licked his nipples making them hard. Aria moved down below, pulled out Ash's penis and inhaled it.

Serena shoved her tongue deep into Ash mouth, while he played with her boobs. The room began to get warm, the three of them were having a fun time none the less.

(Time Lapse)

Now all three of them were naked, Aria was riding Ash hard, while Ash licked inside Serena's vagina, while Serena made out with Aria. You could say it was a triangle of sex.

Aria could feel her insides tearing from Ash's huge dick. Once her whole area was expanded beyond normal, Ash came. In ran throughout Aria's whole system until it shot out of her butt.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"! Aria moaned just before collapsing onto the bed.

Ash turned his attention to Serena, ramming into her for just a minute until she came as well. They all laid back onto the bed nice and relaxed.

Aria whispered something in Serena's ear just before going to sleep.

Aria said "I was a virgin until tonight".

Those words echoed in Serena's head for most of the night. It worried her, and she didn't know if she should tell Ash since he would feel bad about it.

(Three figures from a distance are watching Ash and Serena in the hotel room)

"Do you think the could help us"? the man asked.

"We'll give them some time before deciding, but they may just be able to help us save the world" the woman said.

"Sandslash" the pokemon said.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 37 One Last Time?

"Oh Ash, you're so strong, yet so gentle. Ahhhh, right there. Wait, where are my panties? OH! Wait not yet, I'll lose it! Ah, ah, AHHH!"

Dawn awoke from her erotic dream. She woke her boyfriend Kenny who was in his boxers next to her.

"Are you ok Dawn?" Kenny asked. "You're sweating".

"I'm fine" Dawn replied. "You can go back to sleep".

"Ok" Kenny said flipping over.

Dawn sighed and closed her eyes.

The next morning Kenny had already gone training. Dawn stayed inside thinking about her dream.

"Me and Ash? I'm still having those dreams"?

Dawn moved her hand down to her panties.

"I can still feel it, but I know it was all a dream" Dawn said. "Was he that good, to where I can remember it perfectly"?

Dawn had recently gotten over Ash and respected his decision to choose Serena. So Dawn went and agreed to date Kenny like he always wanted. Kenny was a good boyfriend, but he was too pushy. Dawn didn't want to do it with him and she didn't know why. She only let him get far enough to see her topless, and that rarely happened.

Dawn spent most of her day just relaxing, but at around 4 in the afternoon she perked up.

"One more time" Dawn said. "I need him. I'll do Ash one last time. Aw, but I have coffee with Kenny this evening… guess I'll just have to make it quick".

Since Dawn still lived in Kanto with the money Ash gave her, it was only a 20 minute drive to his house. Once she arrived Ash answered the door. He wore just his Kalos tank top and jeans. He was surprised to see her, but he let her in and once the door behind her was closed she pushed Ash to the ground and got on top of him.

"Dawn what's going on"? Ash asked.

"I moved on from you Ash" Dawn said. "But I need you one more time. Please!"

"Well, I have done my once a month yet so…" Ash said before kissing Dawn.

They flipped over so now Ash was on top.

"I want to do you right here on the floor" Ash said pulling his shirt off.

They quickly undid each other's jeans and Ash pushed Dawn's purple t-shirt up just enough to expose her stomach where he started licking it.

"Ah, uh" Dawn moaned.

She wanted more. Dawn pulled her shirt off and slid her pants down. Ash quickly got his dick out and inserted it into her. They kissed as Ash slowly went in and out of her, Dawn feeling herself get hotter and hotter.

"Come on" Kenny said. "Pick up Dawn. Where could she be"?

Kenny does get a little frustrated when Dawn doesn't answer her phone.

"Fine, I'll just meet her and the café" he eventually said walking to town.

"That was nice" Dawn said fixing her shirt.

"It was. Glad to do it" Ash said already dressed. "Cya Dawn".

"Bye" Dawn said walking out the door. "Oh my. 5 missed calls from Kenny? Eh, I'll just go see if he is at the café".

"Hey Kenny" dawn said after kissing him. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you, my phone was charging".

"It's ok" Kenny said. "It's just, I don't know".

"Is something the matter"? Dawn asked.

"This isn't about sex but, you just seem so distant" Kenny said.

"Oh, I didn't know. Nothing is wrong" Dawn said worried Kenny might be onto her.

"Look, I know you really liked Ash and he choose that Serena girl and now you are trying to move on" Kenny said. "But, I'm not so sure we can date if you think about Ash more than you think about me".

"Kenny, it's not like that" Dawn said.

"Then how is it Dawn, really"? Kenny asked getting upset. "You barely let me touch you, and I can barely have a conversation with you. We've been together for three weeks, but I feel that you aren't attracted to me. Am I, just training wheels for you or something"?

"No Kenny" Dawn said pulling his face to hers and kissing him. "I really do like you, it's just hard when I thought Ash was the one, and the power he has when he sleeps with me. I'm sorry".

Kenny hugs Dawn and says "It's ok, I understand now. When you're ready, I can show you a fun time in bed too".

Dawn smiles and says "That day will be soon".

While still hugging her, Kenny looks at the back of Dawn's neck and sees her tag on the outside.

"Is your… shirt on inside out"? Kenny asks.

Dawn starts to get a little flustered.

"Would you look at that, silly me" Dawn says. "I must have put it on wrong before I left this morning".

"No" Kenny says. "It was on normally before I left this morning. You wouldn't take your shirt off in the way that makes it go inside out unless you were…" Kenny trailed off.

"Kenny, it's not what you think" Dawn says.

"OH?! I BET IT IS"! Kenny shouts. "You cheated on me with that perverted bastard! I'm going to go find the bitch and kick his ass!"

"No, please don't" Dawn says grabbing Kenny's arm.

"Get off me you whore" Kenny yells pushing Dawn to the ground then storming off.

"Ash… Kenny" Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

Kenny approached the door to the Ketchum residence and Serena opened the door before he could knock.

"Hi Kenny" Serena said. "What's up"?

"Hi, uh, where is he"? Kenny demanded.

"Ash? He isn't here" Serena replied.

"Bullshit" Kenny said forcing his way into the house. "I whore of a girlfriend probably called in advance so he knows I'm here. You hear me Ash?! Get down here so I can beat you!"

"Look"! Serena said getting angry. "Ash is at a gym with some friends and they are having a little tournament. He, is NOT, home right now. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave"!

"He has sex with my girl" Kenny says sadistically. "I'll just have sex with his. Come here".

Kenny grabs onto Serena and she starts hitting him.

"Get off me you psycho"! Serena yelled slapping Kenny in the face a couple times.

Kenny back-hands Serena to the face and pushes her onto the couch. He tears her shirt open and gropes her breasts.

"No" Serena said dizzy from the slap.

Kenny, undoes Serena's jeans and pulls them down to her knees, he then rips her panties off and puts his finger in her vagina. He starts fingering Serena hard, tears starts to roll down her face.

"You like that don't you, you witch" Kenny says. "You want my dick inside you".

"No" Serena says crying. "Ash, please… help me".

"That piece of crap isn't coming to save you today honey" Kenny says turning her around. "Come to Kenny".

"Hey Serena" Ash says walking into the house. "I lost in the third…"

One second of pure silence that feels like 10 seconds passes.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER"! Ash roars.

Ash foot connects directly with Kenny's face knocking him back. Kenny gets up and rushes Ash. He knees Ash in the stomach and punches him in the face. Ash only goes down to his knees but punches Kenny in the dick in return. Ash then gets up and elbows Kenny in the chest knocking him onto the ground.

Ash gets on top of Kenny and lifts him by his shirt collar. Ash then proceeds to punch Kenny in the face eight times, each time more blood pours of of Kenny's nose. Once Ash stops and lets go of Kenny, the boy doesn't get up, for he was knocked unconscious.

"Ash" Ash hears and soft, sad voice say.

"Serena, oh lord" Ash says picking her up. "Did he"?

Serena shakes her head, she then starts to cry and buries her face in Ash's chest. Ash just holds onto her telling her she is ok.

The cops were called and Officer Jenny took Kenny downtown, she also notified Dawn. Serena went to bed to try and sleep away the bad night.

"Thank you, Officer Jenny" Ash says.

"Hey you did most of the work" Jenny replies. "It shows what a good boyfriend you are".

"Fiance" Ash corrects.

"Congrats" Jenny says. "I think you should be with her now. I'll take care of this scum".

"Alright" Ash says. "Thank you".

A little later that night, Ash got into bed with Serena and even though she was asleep, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll never let you go" he said.

Once again the three figures are watching them.

"They are definitely the ones we are looking for" the woman says.

"I thought so" the man replies. "I'll inform the boss immediately. Come Sandslash".

"Sandslash"!

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 38 New Housemate

**I wanted this story to be mostly about Ash and Serena, but a lot of you are saying Ash should either have a harem or at least he should marry both Dawn and Serena. I'm terrible at writing harems but I'll think about making Dawn more important.**

It's been a week since Serena was nearly raped, she did not want to get out of bed much and she'd flinch whenever Ash tried to touch her.

"Poor thing" Ash said. "I can't imagine how scared she must've been. Damn Kenny".

*ring* *ring*

"Hello"? As asked. "Oh… hey Dawn. Now isn't a really good time, especially after what your boyfriend did. Alright fine, I'm not leaving Serena though, you come over here".

A half hour later Dawn entered Ash's house.

"So, what did you want to talk about" Ash asked annoyed already.

"Look Ash I know you blame me for what happened. I just want to say sorry" Dawn said.

"I don't blame you entirely, and of course you didn't know he would lose it like that" Ash said.

"Ash" Dawn said. "I don't know what to do anymore. Every guy I've ever been with other than you was a dick. And I'm afraid to live by myself in fear Kenny will to get me".

Ash sighed and said "After everything that has happened, we might be willing to let you stay here, with me and Serena".

Dawn perked up a bit.

"Really"? She asked.

"Yes" Ash replied. "Besides, me and Serena do find it fun having you in bed sometimes. And you are a good friend of ours. It may take a little time for things to go back to normal though. I'll bring it up to Serena and see what she thinks".

"Thank you Ash" Dawn said hugging him.

"Ash"! Serena called from upstairs.

"I'm coming"! Ash replied. "That's the first thing she's said in days. I got to go".

"I'll see my way out" Dawn said getting up to leave.

Ash went upstairs into the bedroom.

"What's up Serena"? he asked.

"I never going to be able to get rid of the feeling of his finger inside me unless that feeling is replaced".

"I think I know what I need to do" Ash says undoing his pants.

"Come to me my boy" Serena said removing her shirt to reveal her naked breasts.

Ash closed the bedroom door and then proceeded to make love to Serena.

A few days later Dawn was contacted by Serena.

"Hey Serena" Dawn says. "You sound better".

"I'm back to normal" Serena responded. "Now Ash did bring up the idea of you staying with us. We do have an extra room so you can fit. But I'm going to need you pass a little test before we move you in".

"What do I have to do"? Dawn asked confused.

"Just come over to our house and I'll explain everything".

Dawn willingly drove over to the house. She was wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She greeted Serena once she arrived.

"So what's this test"? Dawn asked.

"Ok, so right now Ash is upstairs in our bedroom waiting for you if you choose to accept" Serena says. "He is going to play with you a little and all you have to do is hold out from cumming for as long as you can".

Dawn was surprised this was her test.

"Why do you want me to do that"?

"Two reasons" Serena says. "One, it is a little revenge for sleeping with Ash and getting me caught up in the middle of it. Two, once we are married Ash's once a month deal breaks and he is only allowed to make love to me. However, if I'm not up for it since he almost always is, maybe you will want to take him for a spin".

"I'm not marrying Ash though, right"? Dawn asks.

"Oh no" Serena replies. "You'll just be our house mate. But, we can still have fun from time to time. We'll be like sisters".

"That sounds wonderful" Dawn said. "So how long do I need to hold out for"?

"As long as you can" Serena says. "I'm not giving you an actual time amount".

"Alright" Dawn says. "Then no need to worry".

Dawn heads upstairs to the bedroom.

Dawn opens, walks in and closes the bedroom door. Ash is sitting on the bed. He is in his black and white Kalos t-shirt and loose fitting jeans.

"Hey Dawn" Ash said smiling. "I see you accepted test".

"Yep" Dawn replied. "So how does this work"?

"Just come on over" Ash says.

Dawn gets onto the bed. Ash is sitting with his back leaning against the wall, he has Dawn sit in between his stretched out legs and leans her back on his chest. For a moment Ash just holds her.

"Hahhhhh" Ash sighs. "You smell really good".

"Oh thanks" Dawn replies blushing a little.

"Well, I guess we should get started" Ash says.

Ash's hands reach down and unbutton and unzip Dawn's jeans. Ash sticks his left hand in and just for a moment he rubs Dawn's panties. Soon after he slips the same hand under her panties and starts to lightly finger Dawn.

Dawn tenses herself up, she fears if she releases too soon they may not let her live with them. But Ash feels so good no matter what he does, just his finger made her want to come.

"How you doing"? he asks after a couple minutes.

"Pretty good" Dawn responds.

She gives soft moans of pleasure. Ash knows he'll need to step up his game so he adds a second finger and drives them in as deep as they can go.

"Ahh. Ahhhh" Dawn moans.

She lets just a drop squirt out.

"Careful Dawn" Ash says. "We're just getting started".

After about 15 minutes Ash got serious.

"Come on girl" he'd say. "Just come and this will all be over".

"No" Dawn says. "Not yet".

"Well what if I do this" Ash says shoving it a third finger.

"Ohhhh, too much" Dawn says.

"It's so cute to watch you squirm" Ash says laughing. "How about I take your top off".

Ash pulls Dawn's shirt up and off her body. His free hand squeezes her breasts.

"Ahhhh, I-I'm coming" Dawn says.

Ash moves his hand out of the way as Dawn soaks her panties with her juices. With her bottom half now soaked she had to remove her jeans and panties leaving her just in her black bra.

"There we go" Ash says. "Good girl".

Serena enters the room just for a moment.

"What's her time"? she asks.

"Eh, about 25 minutes" Ash says.

"Ok" Serena says leaving the room.

"Now it's your turn" Dawn says turning around and undoing Ash's jeans.

"Wow, after that you still want to pleasure me"? Ash asks. "I can respect that".

Dawn pulls out Ash's erect dick and puts the whole in her mouth. Then starts sucking hard.

"Mmmmmm, ahh yeah" Ash says. "Right there".

Dawn finds a lot of enjoyment in seeing Ash happy. She wraps her tongue around his member, covering it in her saliva. Dawn then holds onto it as hard as she can while slowly pulling it out of her mouth.

"Awwwwhhhhh" Ash says. "That last part felt great".

"Oh Ash" Dawn says hopping onto his dick and riding him. "I don't even care that your clothes are one, you feel great, and you look hot weather you're naked or not"!

"That's what Serena says too" Ash says. "See. You are right for this household".

Dawn's hands grab onto Ash's shoulders to hang onto him. Ash's wraps his arms around her back to give her a little more height before coming down on his dick. After a few more minutes they both come and Dawn gets off of Ash's dick. She snuggles herself into his torso.

"Oh man, I'm so heated up" Ash says taking his shirt off.

Dawn takes the shirt from his hand and tosses it onto the ground.

"So Ash" Dawn says. "Do I have a good chance of getting in"?

"I'd say so" Ash replies.

Dawn smiles.

After a short nap, Ash met Serena downstairs to talk about Dawn.

"So what do you think"? Ash asks. "I wouldn't mind having her around. She's nice, cute, and could help out around here as a form of payment".

"Well…" Serena says. "I don't see why not"!

"Yeah"! Ash says throwing his fist in the air. "Alright. Hey Dawn! You can stay"!

"Yay. Thanks you guys" Dawn says.

"We'll help you move into the downstairs bedroom" Serena says.

In just a day, Dawn now officially lived at the Ketchum residence. She may not be marrying Ash and Serena, but they know they will all have lots of fun together.

To be continued…

 **There. I hope you guys are happy. I'll say I am too. Until the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 39 Taken

**This chapter is… darker than before, so… just be warned.**

Ash, Serena, and Dawn have been living happily together for about two weeks. Since Dawn is downstairs she can sleep without hearing Ash and Serena shake the bed from time to time.

Kenny was sentenced to four months community service but, he was stripped of his contest privileges and can never perform again. He now lives alone in a depression.

As for today Serena needs to leave to get ready for her showcase.

"Bye" she says kissing Ash.

"I'll see you there babe" Ash says.

An hour later Ash said goodbye to Dawn and drove to the showcase. In the parking lot a van drove up to him and several people knocked Ash out and pulled him into the van.

When Ash awoke he was hanging by his arms which were tied in a thick rope to the ceiling. He could just barely get his feet to the ground. When he did, he looked around. Ash realized he was completely naked. His underwear was hanging on a hook to far away for him to reach, it was if it was teasing him.

Ash shivered from the cold, darkish room. The only light was one lightbulb hanging in the center of the room. Suddenly the door a ways away opened and two men walked in.

"Let me go right now"! Ash demanded.

"Oh, we won't be doing that" one man said.

"Who the hell are you guys"? Ash asked.

"I'm Steve".

"And I'm Chris".

"And we, are going to play with you" Steve said.

"What do you mean"? Ash asked freaked out.

"You'll soon find out" Chris said walking up to Ash.

Chris grabbed Ash's penis and started jerking him off making Ash hard.

"There we go" Chris said.

Ash tried to move away but Chris punched him in the stomach.

"You don't want to try anything or we're just going to make things worse" Steve said. "Chris. Give him 20 lashes".

"Sure thing" Chris replied grabbing a whip.

Then Chris proceeded to whip Ash 20 times.

"And the winner is… the Kalos Queen herself! Seeeeerena"!

"Yes I won"! Serena said.

Once the meet and greet is over Serena decided to check her phone.

"I should call Dawn" she said.

"Hello? Hey Dawn, I won…. Thanks. Yeah, where in the world is Ash, he wasn't in his reserved seat…. Wait. He said he was on his way? I'm coming home".

"Mmmmmm" Ash said as he came onto the ground.

"Good boy" Steve said.

"Why" Ash asked softly.

"Why what"? Chris asked.

"Why, are you doing this to me"? Ash asked his head facing down.

"What we do" Steve started. "Is we take players, much like yourself and we break them, then we kill them".

"What did I do to deserve this"? Ash asked out loud.

"You screwed too many chicks too fast" Chris said.

"Now for the main event" Steve said undoing his pants.

"Ahhhhh" Ash moaned as Steve entered him.

The next day, first thing in the morning the cops were talking to Serena and Dawn.

"When did you first realize he was missing"? Officer Jenny asked.

"When he didn't come home last night" Serena said.

"Has he ever left and not come back like this before"? Jenny asked.

"No" Serena says. "If he was going to spend the night somewhere else he would have told one of us".

"Well" Jenny said. "You haven't gotten a request for money, so they must want him for something".

"Please! Just find him" Serena begged.

"We'll find him" Officer Jenny replied getting up to leave.

"MMMMMMM! AAHHHH!" Ash yelled as Chris slapped his balls him a wet towel.

"Just open your mouth" Steve said. "And he'll stop".

Ash opened his mouth and Steve shoved his dick into his mouth.

"Mmmm yeah. You suck that dick hard you naughty boy" Steve said.

"Detective Marty have you found anything yet" Officer Jenny asked.

"Well, this boot print is very unusual" Marty replied. "They're quite rare, so I would expect not many people to have it".

"Send that picture to Nick in electronics. Maybe he can figure out the dirt bag who took Ash" Jenny commanded.

"Right away ma'am".

"Ahhh… haaaa… ahhhhh "! Ash yelled.

Chris continued to burn Ash's right forearm with a hot piece of metal. With all his adrenalin running, Ash was able to move the rope so Chris burnt it with the metal. Once his one hand was free, Ash punched Chris in the face so he'd drop the metal.

Ash picked up the metal rod with his foot, working through the pain. He got it in his hand and burnt the other rope off. Ash then struck Chris in the face with the rod taking out a chunk of the man's face. Ash then drove the rod right into Chris' chest killing him.

Ash got his underwear off of the hook and put it on. Chris' clothes were too big so he couldn't take them. Ash grabbed a knife and snuck out the door.

"What you got Nick? Officer Jenny asked.

"I got two locations but I'm sure it's this one" Nick said. "32859 Proovington Street".

"You heard him" Jenny boomed. "Let's go"!

Cops raced to go save Ash, hoping he'd still be alive.

Ash got out of the basement and was now in some broken down house. He saw Steve standing with his back turned. Ash went down with the knife but missed and stabbed Steve only in the shoulder.

"You bastard"! Steve roared punching Ash in the face.

Steve painfully tore the blade out of his shoulder and swiped cutting Ash one his left peck. Steve then brought the knife down and it went right into Ash's left thigh. Steve twisted the blade sideways making it more painful for Ash and harder to get out. Steve punched Ash another 3 times finally knocking Ash to the ground.

Steve went to grab a revolver. Once he turned back around Ash was standing and the blade was bloody and in his hand. Ash stabbed Steve in the stomach causing him to fire a shot into the ceiling. Steve fell to the ground holding his stomach. Ash picked up the gun and put a round in between Steve's eyes.

The cops meanwhile finally arrived at the house. Officer Jenny and Ash approached their side of the door. They both opened the door and Officer Jenny found a couple rushing to get their clothes back on for she walked in on a couple making love. Ash opened the door and saw that he… was in the middle of nowhere.

Ash screamed into the black night.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 40 Return Home, A New Arc Begins

**Ok I have to bring this up because I keep getting a bunch of questions I've answered already. Dawn and Serena will not get pregnant because Ash is sterile. They will eventually adopt. Also, whoever is asking me questions but is only a guest and doesn't have an account I cannot answer your questions, the site doesn't allow me to.**

Ash, still only in his underwear, ran through the forest surrounding the little house he was tortured in. His only possession, a revolver with four rounds left. He was sweating, tired, and pissed. The tree branches scratched his sides, his feet were punctured by rocks.

After 20 minutes of running Ash made it to a small city.

"Ok" he said. "I need money. I don't want to have to sink this low, but whatever it takes to get home".

Ash found a pimp and said if his wounds were to be treated he could give the guy some amazing business.

"We'll see" the pimp said.

The burns on Ash's arms were treated and so were the stab wounds. Ash's back, which was the worst with whip lashes, bruises, and burns was bandaged up.

The pimp gave Ash some raggedy clothes to wear.

"Girls want some foreplay" the pimp said. "Now prove your worth. Try to get 200 out of them. Less than 100 and the deal is off".

Once Ash was ready to be outside he found a young woman in a pink tank top and short shorts jeans. He asked her if she wanted to have a little fun with him. The girl agreed and Ash instantly took her to the hotel room the pimp gave him to borrow.

They sat down on the bed.

"So how do you work"? the woman asked.

"Oh" Ash said. "We'll just slowly go into it and you can dictate what happens".

"Anything I want"? the woman asked.

"Anything except choking" Ash said.

"I don't do that anyways" the woman said.

Ash and the young woman started to make out. Ash put one of his hands on the woman's thigh, but she took his hand and put it on where her vagina would be. She started moving Ash's hand on it and he took it from there.

Ash undid the woman's jeans after a short while, and moved his hand into them. His hand was underneath her panties and he rubbed her. The woman moaned in their kissing. She pulled Ash's shirt up and he took it off. He then pulled her shirt off and they laid down onto the bed.

To sum it up Ash rocked that woman to and from the dimension Giratina lives in.

"Oh man that was amazing" the woman said. "How much"?

"Uh, 200" Ash said.

"200"? I'll give you three" the woman said paying Ash then leaving.

"So" the pimp said. "How'd you do"?

Ash gave him the $300.

"Holy crap"! the pimp said. "Maybe you are useful".

Ash slept that night but went back to getting it on the next day.

In just one day Ash said he was done with his job. He hand banged a dozen women and was paid $2,000 for his services.

Ash slowly made his way home traveling. 48 hours later he was standing at the door to his house.

Both girls attacked Ash after seeing he was ok.

"I'll be fine" Ash said. "I'm pretty sure my back will be scarred, but I'll live".

Serena wouldn't stop hugging Ash.

"I thought I lost you" Serena said.

"I'm never leaving you" Ash replied. "Tomorrow we're going to talk to the police about whoever these guys were".

"Ok" Serena said.

Ash threw out the crappy clothes he was given, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next day Ash was down at the station discussing who the men were that attacked him.

"They were from a group called Team Armageddon" Officer Jenny said. "They are one of the strongest and most dangerous teams out there. They make the good members of Team Rocket look like lilipups".

"Why did they try to kill me"? Ash asked.

"That is not known" Jenny replied. "Perhaps it has something to do with the victories you've had over the other teams. Take you out now so you won't try to stop them later".

"Yeah but they didn't account on Ash getting free" Dawn said.

"And now, it's my new goal. I want to stop these bastards before they cause anymore trouble" Ash says with his fist in the air.

"Ash I don't think that is a good idea" Serena says. "They almost killed you, and now that they probably know you're still alive you want to go take them on"?

"I have to" Ash says. "They nearly ended my life, and I know they'll do the same to others. I have to stop them".

"I support you" Dawn says.

Serena looks down at the ground in worry.

"Fine" she eventually says. "Just… be careful. I don't know what I'd do without you".

"Right" Ash says smiling.

The next morning Ash awoke to Serena blowing him. His boxers were at his ankles and his shirt was up to his neck.

"There's my beautiful soon to be wife" Ash says smiling.

Ash goes to get up but Serena stops him.

"You're supposed to rest. So just sit back and enjoy" Serena says seductively.

Serena licked Ash's pens vigorously and even played with his balls. A few minutes later Ash came. Serena fixed his clothes and snuggled up next to him.

Once again the three figures stand on a hill watching them.

"He wants to stop them" the man says. "He is the one".

"We may be able to get her onboard as well" the woman says.

"Sandslash".

To be continued…

 **Sorry this one was so short. I'll make up for it in the next couple of chapters.**


	42. Chapter 41 The Unknown Dangers

**I have to say this once again. Whoever is asking me questions but does not have an account and is just a guest I cannot respond to your questions. So please just make an account so I can answer you.**

 **Also there are some of you who ask me questions about how the future of this story will go. I don't have this thing planned out entirely so I don't always know. If you really want to know I'll still try my best to tell you but, I would think you would want to wait and be surprised.**

 **I still appreciate all the support on this series. Remember, positive feedback will encourage me to write more often. Enjoy!**

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH, oh shit, oh yes"! Serena yelled as she continued to ride Ash.

"Mmmmm, aww, Serena" Ash said with his face buried in her breasts.

Serena thrusted down hard on Ash's junk, with each thrust his semen would shoot into her a little bit. They were both completely naked and their sweat was pouring out of them.

"More" Ash says. "More, more, more, that's it, I'm gonna…".

"Ahhhhhhhh" Serena yells as Ash fills her with his essence.

Serena gets off of Ash and onto the floor on her stomach, the white liquid slowly pours out her vagina.

For the next 5 minutes they just sit there panting. Unaware Dawn caught the end of their session. She leans her back on the wall and sighs.

"Why isn't he ever that hard with me"? She asks in her head. "I'm not that weak girl he met all those years ago. I can take it. I'll just have to show him".

It's now around 2 in the afternoon. Ash and Serena are now both clean and fully clothed.

"Ash" Serena said. "Remember about how I told you it was actually a good thing you were sterile"?

"Yeah" Ash replied.

"Well, I already know I want kids" Serena said.

"Mmhhmm" Ash responded.

"So, could we adopt"? Serena asked.

"Of course" Ash said.

"When"?

"You mean, like… before we get married"?

"Well… yeah".

"Serena. I'm not so sure about that".

"Come on Ash, just think about it ok"? Serena pleaded.

"Alright" Ash said still not so sure of himself.

Hundreds of miles away, on the headship of a sky fleet. The sounds of boots rattled along the metal floor.

"Are you sure you are ready for such a task"?

"As ready as I'll ever be".

"Good luck in there".

The one with boots enters and room and salutes the man sitting in the chair.

"Brigadier General sir! I was not expecting you. Might I ask where the Master Sergeant is sir".

"At ease special agent Iris (Yes it's the Iris you are thinking of), the Sergeant has been assigned to another job. So I'm in control for now. Are you ready to go 'take care of' the one named Ash Ketchum"?

"Yes sir" Iris responded.

"Then take for small force and head out. Make Team Armageddon proud".

"Yes sir" Iris said saluting him once more then exiting the room.

"Finally, I'll be able to get my revenge on Ash" Iris says. "I tried to play it off and his dense ass never saw the rage in my eyes. HOW DARE HE PICK THAT BLOND BITCH OVER ME! I'll make him pay".

Iris along with 3 other Team Armageddon soldiers piled into a small ship and took off flying.

"Once we arrive you three deal with the pokemon and the girl. Ash is all mine" Iris commanded.

"Yes ma'am" they replied.

"Ok it's decided" Serena said. "We'll get married in 12 days. I'm so excited".

"Me too" Ash said. "Just you and me… and Dawn…"

"And the baby" Serena interrupted.

"Yeah" Ash said a little nervously.

"Oh relax Ash" Serena said. "You'll make a great dad".

"It's not just that" Ash says. "What about Dawn"?

"What about her"? Serena asked confused.

"Are we really going to let her live here forever"? Ash asked. "How will we explain it to the kid. I like having her here but… I don't know".

"Ash, we took her in" Serena says. "She can stay as long as she wants. I have no problem with her staying here. But we are only having one girl at a time you here".

Ash chuckled a little and said he understood.

A little while later Serena approached Dawn.

"Hey look" Serena said. "Ash wasn't sure about the whole, you living here thing. I thought you could make him want you here a little more".

"Actually I was going to ask you if I could borrow him for a little bit" Dawn said.

"You can have him the whole night, I'm still worn out from this morning Serena said. "I hope our yelling wasn't too bad".

"No need to worry" Dawn replied. "I'm already getting used to it".

Both girls laughed.

Dawn walked throughout the house. No bra, and no pants. She only wore a loose white tank top and very thin black panties. She eventually found Ash, when he saw her he blushed a little.

"Ash" Dawn said grabbing his light blue t-shirt.

"What's up Dawn"? Ash asked.

"I need you" Dawn said with a lustful look in her eye.

"Right now"? Ash asked feeling his blue shorts getting tight.

"Yeah" Dawn said. "Please".

"Well, who am I to deny a friend's needs".

Ash picked up Dawn and carried her to the bedroom where he tossed her onto the bed.

"Ash, I want you to treat me like shit, just this once" Dawn said.

"Wait, what"? Ash asked.

"I want you to be rough" Dawn said. "I know that's normally not like you but I need this".

Ash thought for a second and decided to get into character.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her lips to his, then he threw her to the ground.

"Now blow me you slut" Ash demanded.

"Yes sir" Dawn said pulling Ash's dick out of his shorts.

She inserted it into her mouth and blew him vigorously. She was going to slow for Ash though.

"You're not doing it here" Ash said grabbing her head.

Ash moved Dawn's mouth faster and faster catching her by surprise.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ash said.

He then came in Dawn's mouth. It was so much Dawn was about to spit some out when Ash's hand went over her mouth.

"You're gonna swallow all of it" he said making scary eye contact.

Dawn forced it down.

"Now that's how you blow me" Ash said. "Next time don't make me have to do it".

Ash tossed Dawn so her stomach was on the bed. He then started spanking her ass hard.

"YEAH!" Ash roared. "COME ON! You like that. You want your butt nice and red don't you?! Answer me!"

"Yes" Dawn said weakly.

"Yes what"? Ash asked giving her a couple harder slaps.

"Yes, I want you to make my butt red".

"I'll make it so you won't be able to sit for a week".

SMACK! SMACK!

"Oh Arceus yes"! Dawn yelled.

"What are you doing with that shirt still on"?! Ash asked. "Give me that" he said pulling it off her and tossing it to the ground far away.

Ash then flipped Dawn so her back was laying on the bed now. He gave her breasts a couple intense squeezes then pinched her nipples and twisted them hard.

Ash let up for a second and saw Dawn was panting heavily.

"Alright you've been doing a good job" Ash said. "So for your reward, I'll take my shirt off" Ash says removing the article of clothing.

Ash tore off Dawn's panites and put her legs around his neck. Ash then pulled his shorts and boxers to his ankles and starts ramming deep into Dawn.

"Ahhhhhhh, ahhhhh" Dawn yells in pain and pleasure.

"Mmmm, yeah, right there, oh yeah you like it there" Ash said plowing Dawn.

His dick was starting to give Dawn burns in her vagina, but the pain was being overridden by the pleasure.

After eight minutes of pure ramming Ash pulled out of Dawn, shoved his dick into her ass, and then they both came.

Dawn laid on the bed, her juices and Ash's leaking out of her while Ash laid on the floor panting heavily.

"Oh man" Dawn says. "That was awesome".

"Yeah" Ash replies.

"Dinner"! Serena called from downstairs a few minutes later.

"Alright! Ash yells. "Let's eat"!

To be continued…

 **I'll be honest with you guys. I'm running out of ways to describe my lemons. I don't want them to start sounding too repetitive. If you have any ideas on how to right things differently feel free to let me know.**


	43. Chapter 42 Bachelor Party

The day of Ash and Serena's wedding is only a week away and they are excited for it.

"I'm so happy, soon we'll be married and the next chapter of our lives will start" Serena says.

"I can't wait" Ash responds.

"Are you upset about the once a month deal ending Ash"? Serena asks.

"No" Ash says. "It was fun, but you are all I need".

Serena smiles and says "Well, I did plan to give you one last treat before we get married".

"What's that"? Ash asks.

"I'm not telling" Serena says giggling. "You'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow".

The next day Ash and Serena were standing by the front door, Serena was waiting for the special guests to arrive. Ash was only dressed in just a white tank top with a red horizontal stripe in the middle and blue and white striped boxers, since Serena told him to dress very lightly.

"I'm so ready for this" Ash said fists raised. "I can't wait to see what you concocted up".

Serena smiled at him.

A minute or two later the doorbell rang. Serena opened the door and let in May, Aria, and Angie. They were all dressed how they usually were, and they all had a lustful look in their eyes.

"Serena"? Ash asked.

"I thought, why pick just one girl, when three were ready and willing" Serena says. "Here's how it goes, they can use their bodies to try to turn you on and you bang them one at a time in the order you choose".

"This is going to be so much fun" May says.

"Thanks for this Serena" Ash says kissing her. "But I want you to have front row seats to this".

"What do you mean"? Serena asks.

Ash goes into the living room and lays a blanket down to the ground.

"This is where we will be doing it ladies" Ash says. "Serena, strip down to just your bra and lay down on the couch please".

Serena did as she was asked and then Ash tied her arms above her head and to the couch.

"You my sweet" Ash says. "Are going to watch me screw these girls".

"Oh Ash has the hottest ideas" Aria says about to drool.

Ash sits on the very edge of the couch.

"Ok girls, do your thing" he says.

All three girls stand before him and start sexually dancing a little. May squeezes her large d-cup breasts, Aria puts her arms in the air to look helpless, and Angie turns around and fills her hands with her ass. Everyone notices Ash's erection in seconds.

"I want you to suck my nipples until they come off" May says.

"I want your sticky stuff coming out of every hole of my body" Angie says.

"You put your thing in me anywhere" Aria says. "And I mean anywhere".

Ash kneels down on the blanket and says "Aria come here".

"Yay" Aria says getting down.

Ash notices the other two girls looked a little down.

"Don't worry you guys" Ash says. "This won't take too long".

Ash and Aria start making out. Ash quickly pulls open Aria's blouse and starts kissing the top of her breasts. Ash slides her shirt down her arms. Ash slowly strips the Kalos queen naked and renders her helpless. Ash pulls his penis out of his shorts and smiles.

Ash gets her on all fours and shoves his dick in her ass. It hurts, but she does it for him.

"Ash please" Aria begs. "I need some too".

Ash jams two of his fingers into Aria's vagina and instantly starts coming. Ash pulls out and she collapses.

"Well" Ash says. "I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I expect more from Angie".

"Yes"! Angie shouts excited she's next.

Ash gets behind her, he rubs her right boob with one hand, and rubs her left ass cheek with the other hand. He licks the back of her neck and feels her tremble with the pleasure. Ash slid her pants down and entered her body.

"Ahhhhh" Angie cried in pleasure.

She was holding out longer than Aria, but her legs were starting to buckle from standing that way. She bent forward and put her arms on a wall to hold herself up. Ash soon pushes his dick all the way inside her and comes. He then whips it out of her and she comes falling to the floor.

"Well that one was better" Ash said. "Now, last but certainly not least, May. And you know what I want".

May unzipped her shirt and revealed her large breasts for Ash to have his way with them. Ash kissed a circle on the outer rim of each boob, then he painfully sucked her nipples getting May to openly moan.

Ash gets her laying on the ground and gets his penis in between her breasts. He then starts moving his rod, almost as if he is getting himself a boobjob.

"Oh Ash it feels so good having you rub up against my breasts" May says closing her eyes. "I want to lactate gallons". It wasn't long until Ash felt the rush again. He squirted his cum all over May's face which she gladly licked.

"That was fun girls but I'm still hard" Ash says. "Don't feel bad, you haven't built up the endurance like Serena. Dawn, plan B".

Dawn walks into the living room completely nude.

"Time to show these girls how a real lover of Ash does it".

Ash sit down on a chair with his penis in the air.

"Hop on" he says.

"Unlike these girls, I want you naked" Dawn says.

"Come on Dawn" Ash says. "I feel more comfortable with clothing on, it's more relaxing".

"Just this once Ash" Dawn proclaims. "Then you can have it how ever you want from then on".

"Fine" Ash sighs.

He strips naked and finally Dawn starts riding him. She wastes no time easing into it, she gets his whole member in her at once and starts rocking up and down.

They bang for a good 15 minutes before they both come. The three girls masturbate and come while watching them.

Ash united Serena so she could go finger herself in the bathroom. Since his was sort of like Ash's bachelor party he wasn't allowed to bang her. All the girls stayed over for dinner and they all stayed nude just walking around the house. Pikachu was going to go inside but saw all the naked girls in their.

"Ash is at it again" he sighed. "That's my master".

After dinner the three girls left and Ash, Serena, and Dawn got dressed. Dawn went to bed, while Ash and Serena started the final preparations for the wedding.

"This is looking really good" Ash says.

"I know" Serena says. "Only 5 more days I cannot believe it".

To be continued…

 **So we end another chapter. I want you guys to know there won't be much left after they get married. Since I'm a little OCD I think I'll end this at 50 chapters. But, I have a few surprises planned for you guys. :)**


	44. Chapter 43 The Final Once a Month

"So big night tonight" Ash says kissing Serena on the top of the head.

They were both naked, snuggling up in their bed for they had just woken up.

"Yeah" Serena said. "Shauna, Dawn, and Miette are saying it's going to be wild. But I fear they are up to something crazy".

"You know them" Ash says. "I'm sure you'll have fun. They care a lot about you, they'll guarantee you a fun time".

"You always know what to say" Serena says.

Serena hears her phone buzz and sees she has a text.

"Hmm, Shauna wants you to meet her at the café in a little bit" Serena says. "Says it's important".

Ash sighs and says "But I'm so comfortable. I don't want to move".

"But you should go just in case" Serena says.

"Alright fine" Ash caves. "But first-" he says pulling Serena to him and readying his dick at her entrance. "I wanna have a little fun".

They both laugh and start shaking the bed.

Ash eventually meets Shauna and Miette in town and they start arguing a little.

"Come on Ash, pleeeeaaaase"! Shauna begged.

"It'll be awesome" Miette says.

"Look guys, it's a bachelorette party" Ash says. "I'm not supposed to be there. It should be you guys and Serena out having fun".

"We thought about taking Serena to a strip club, but you know how she is" Miette says.

"She is only attracted to you" Shauna adds. "You are the only stripper she will like".

Ash sighs heavily. "Alright fine I'll do it" he finally says.

"Yay"! The girls cheer.

"And Dawn called in a favor at her old job" Shauna says. "She got you tight pants with suspenders for the show".

"Greeaat" Ash says rolling his eyes.

The rest of the day passed by really quickly and soon it was seven in the evening. All four girls were in the living room. Serena was sitting on the couch and Shauna, Miette, and Dawn were standing nearby.

"Ok Serena you ready for an awesome night" Shauna said eyes sparkling.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Serena responds. "But, what's up with this pole"?

"You're about to find out" Miette says.

The girls dim the lights and put on some electronic music. Ash springs out from nowhere wearing tight black pants with overalls and a tight white t-shirt.

"Hello there my soon to be wife" he says smiling. "Tonight, it's all about you".

Ash starts dancing around the pole. Serena can't help but laugh a little at how Ash looks. Ash shakes his ass and squats up and down. He locks his legs around the pole and spins. He then crawls up to Serena and starts shaking his ass in her face. Ash eventually pulls down his suspenders and removes his shirt. The other three girls use fake money to make it rain on him.

Soon Serena couldn't take much more grabbed Ash's hand pulling him into the bedroom with her. The other girls followed. Serena throws Ash on the bed and tears off his pants and boxers. Serena lifted her shirt off and started on her pants. She signaled the other girls to do the same. Ash's dick shot straight up in the air at the sight of the four naked girls before him.

The five of them went into a frenzy of hard sex.

Serena kissed Ash while Shauna blew him and Miette and Dawn licked either of his nipples. Miette ate Serena out while Ash penetrated her and watches Dawn and Shauna make out. Ash inhales Shauna's breasts while Serena and Dawn suck on his balls and Miette plays with their boobs.

Ash's penis explodes with cum inside each girl until they were all unconscious from pleasure.

The next day Miette and Shauna left and Ash and Serena started inviting people to the wedding. Suddenly there was an explosion outside.

Ash, Dawn, and Serena rushed outside to see a ship in the air. Four people jump out and land in front of them. The were dressed in dark red uniforms with a black A on each of their chests. Ash looked at the girl at the front and his eyes grew wide.

"IRIS"?! Ash shouts. "You're working with Team Armageddon"?

"That's right Ash" Iris says. "I always wanted power and now I have it. I also wanted revenge on you for what happened a year ago and now I'm going to get it".

"What are you talking about"? Serena asked.

"Foolish bitch" one man says. "We're here to take your pokemon for our growing army".

"Screw you guys" Dawn says. "You'll have to beat us first".

"We plan to" another woman says.

The three soldiers throw out a Houndour, Watchog, and Gabite.

"Piplup" Dawn calls.

"Delphox, Glaceon" Serena calls.

The pokemon arrive and start battling.

Piplup doges Houndour's shadow ball and fires back with bubblebeam. Glaceon takes a direct hit from super fang but Delphox returns fire with flame thrower.

"Go Dragonite" Iris says throwing her pokeball.

"Barr" Dragonite roars.

"Charizard I choose you" Ash calls.

"Grarr" Charizard bellows.

The two dragons lock eyes and smile. They've wanted to do this for a long time.

"Steel Wing" Ash says.

"Counter with Thunder punch" Iris replies.

The moves collided knocking both pokemon backwards.

At the same time Iris and Ash yell "Flamethrower".

The pokemon's flaming breaths once again evenly collide. Dragonite uses Ice beam freezing Charizard's wings.

"Haha, now what will you do"? Iris asks.

Ash smiles and says "You've gotten stronger Iris, however, Charizard picked up a few new tricks since last you saw him. Charizard! Mega evolve"!

Charizard glows a bright pink then transforms into a Mega Charizard Y.

"Use Steel wing"!

"Thunder punch"!

This time Dragonite gets damaged but not Mega Charizard.

"Now use Dragon tail" Ash commands.

The now blue glowing tail smashes into Dragonite and he knocks into Iris knocking her down.

Iris calls Dragonite back and stands up. She sees her soldiers have been defeated as well so she rushes into the ship and only one of the three soldiers gets in too before the ship takes off.

The other two soldiers are soon taken to jail by Officer Jenny.

"Why are they trying to steal our pokemon and kill us"? Serena asks once they are back in the house.

"It's because since Ash is so good at defeating evil teams, they want him out of the way before he does the same to them" Dawn says.

Ash blushes a little and says "Gee, thanks Dawn".

"They better not ruin our wedding day" Serena says.

"They won't" Ash responds. "I'll take these guys down once and for all when the time comes".

Away on that hill, the man, woman, and Sandslash witnessed the whole battle.

"After those two get married. That's when we'll ask them for their help" the man says.

"Now that we know they dislike Team Armageddon too, they might be willing to help us" the woman says.

"Sandslash"!

"You failed me again bitch" the Armageddon Brigadier General yells.

"I'm sorry sir" Iris says. "They were too strong for me. But next time-"

"Next time… I'm coming with you" the Brigadier General says.

"Yes… sir" Iris says looking down.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 44 Serena's Decision

Today is the big day. Ash and Serena are about to become husband and wife. They said their goodbyes as Ash was not allowed to see her until the ceremony.

"The next time I see you" he says. "I'll be giving you that ring".

"I'm so excited" Serena says blushing. "I can't wait. Dawn, you're ok with being my maid of honor right"?

"It's my pleasure" Dawn says.

"And you really want Pikachu to be your best man Ash"? Serena asks.

"Of course" Ash responds. "He's my best friend. You're ok with it right"?

"Yeah, it's completely up to you who you want to pick. I was just asking" Serena says.

The church had a long white carpet leading to an arch. Rose petals were scattered along the ground and the scent of lilac was in the air.

"Ash" Brock said.

"What's up"? Ash asked.

"Gliscor spotted a Team Armageddon ship slowly flying this way" Brock says. "They know about the wedding and they are about to crash it".

"I'm getting fricken married today if it's the last thing I do" Ash says giving Brock a couple pokeballs. "Take Pignite and Snivy. Derail them long enough for us to be married then we'll go home. We aren't having a reception but they will go over own to try and find us not knowing we will be home".

"Alright" Brock says. "Good luck".

"Thanks Brock" Ash says. "Ok people let's speed this up a little there's gonna be… a lot of traffic soon and I'd hate for you all to get stuck in it".

"Soon, all but soon we'll finally be rid of that bastard" the Brigadier General says.

Ash adjusted his tie. Down next to him was his best man, Pikachu. To his right was Dawn, Serena's maid of honor. The people in the chairs stood and the piano player started the music. Soon entered Serena, her long white dress was beautiful, her mother held her arm as they walked down the aisle.

'The biggest moment of my life is about to happen' Serena thought to herself. 'I'm about to be married. The next part of my life is gonna start… can… can I really do this'?

To be continued…

 **I know this was a really short one but don't worry, it's all going according to my plan. Remember, positive feedback motivates me to write more often. )**


	46. Chapter 45 I Love You, Yes I Do

Serena's legs started to shake as she walked. She could feel her mother's disappointment but tried to push that away. He forehead started to sweat. She was afraid she could be making a mistake.

Once she made to the steps she stood and turned to face Ash. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Dearly beloved" the Father started.

BOOM!

"The ship can't keep taking hits like that sir" a soldier said.

"Dammit"! The Brigadier General yelled slamming his hand into the chair arm. "Why haven't they been taken out yet"?!

"The Skarmory we sent out have been defeated sir" a woman soldier replied.

"Let me take care of them sir" Iris said.

"No" the Brigadier responded. "You've done enough. Man the deck while I deal with them".

The Brigadier got on top of the ship which was now a little shaky but he wasn't worried. He spotted Brock with Pignite and Snivy on top of a nearby building.

"Pignite Flamethrower" Brock command.

The flames shot and blew another hole in the ship's hull.

"Conkeldurr, Machoke" the Brigadier called out.

The three of them jumped from the ship and landed on the building with Brock.

"Rock throw, Dynamic punch"!

Pignite dodged the rock but Snivy was knocked unconscious from the punch.

"Ah, one hit" Brock said. "This guy must be strong".

"Pignite"! Brock said. "Fire pledge"!

Pignite punched the ground and the fire shot up until it reached Conkeldurr who took it head on. The muscular pokemon was barely damaged.

"Conkeldurr Focus punch, Machoke cross chop" the Brigadier said.

Pignite got punched and knocked down. As soon as it got back up the cross chop hit defeating it.

Brock was about to get another pokemon when Conkeldurr threw one of its stone pillars at him knocking Brock off the building into a dumpster. He was hurt but alive.

"Now that, that little disturbance is out of the way, maybe we can return to what we came here for" the Brigadier spoke. "Machoke, Conkeldurr return".

Th Brigadier General hopped back into the ship and they departed once more.

Once Ash started to speak his vows all of Serena's doubt was gone.

"Ever since we met all those years ago we had a special bond" Ash started.

Serena hung onto every word be said.

"You're caring, funny, beautiful…"

Her heart was in the right place. Her life was in the right place.

"We will get stronger together, and I'll never let anything happen to you".

Serena knew this, that Ash Ketchum was the guy she wanted to marry.

"Do you, Serena, take this ring and be Ash's wife"?

"I do" Serena said with the ring being placed on her finger.

"And do you, Ash, take her ring and become Serena's wife"?

"You bet I do" Ash says.

"Then by the power invested in me… I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Ash and Serena kissed but in Ash's head he thought 'Kiss her? I want to destroy her'.

The wedding was over. Serena was now Mrs. Serena Ketchum. They were both happy and safe for the ceremony ended before Team Armageddon showed up.

Once they were home they kicked off their shows and smiled at each other.

"I finally get to spend the rest of my life with you" Ash says.

"This was the best decision I ever made" Serena said.

"And now" Ash said.

He kissed Serena which she kindly returned. She started undoing the buttons on Ash's shirt while he pulled down the zipper of her dress. Serena then pushed off both Ash's jacket and shirt to reveal his toned chest. Ash pulled down Serena's dress to reveal her white undergarments.

They went upstairs to "seal their love".

To be continued…

 **They are finally married. Yay!** **There's only going to be a couple chapters left then I'm going to take a break. But if I get enough hype I may continue this story further.**

 **But until then, look forward to what happens next. Yes Ash and Serena will be adopting a kid. No Dawn will not have a child of her own. I'm don't want to reveal much so if you have any questions just review or pm me.**


	47. Chapter 46 A New Ketchum

Ash and Serena have been married for two weeks now and life was good. They are both a year older now. But their sex life didn't change that's for sure.

Ash and Serena were on the sofa watching tv in the living room. It was around 7:30 in the morning.

Ash was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue sweatpants with white stripes. Serena wore a black t-shirt and pink short shorts, she was sitting on Ash's lap. They were having fun together, but eventually Ash wanted to do something else.

Ash pushed Serena's hair to one side and he started kissing her neck. Serena felt the touch of his soft lips and liked it, but she did keep focused on the television. Ash then pulled Serena's shirt up to her neck to expose her beautiful c-cup breasts.

Since she wasn't wearing a bra, Ash had perfect access to her chest. Ash continued to kiss her neck and his hands felt up Serena's boobs. They were smooth and perky, Ash ran them through his hands, it was an amazing feeling. Serena could feel Ash's bulge touching her tailbone. She was starting to really enjoy this but she wanted to relax too.

Serena decided to give Ash a little something to keep him busy since she knew soon he'd want to get more serious real soon. She pulled his penis out from under his undergarments and started giving Ash a handjob.

Ash let go of her chest and stopped kissing her to lay back. Ash had long deep breaths as the feeling down below was incredible. Serena didn't mind stroking him this way, she could tell he was liking it.

"Oh yeah, Serena" Ash whispered. "You're just amazing".

"I can't believe something as simple as a handjob feels so good to someone like you" Serena says.

"Only when it's from you" Ash replies.

Serena blushes a little but smiles. Ash gets close to her ear to whisper something.

"I want to come inside you" he says while his hands lightly try to push her shorts down.

Serena gets off Ash's lap and pulls down her shirt.

"What's wrong"? Ash asks.

"Ash now that we are married, I was hoping we could… talk about adopting a child" Serena responded.

"Oh" Ash says.

"You hate the idea, I thought you might" Serena getting sad.

"No, no, it's not that" Ash says. "I just never, put too much thought into being a dad".

"But Ash" Serena says. "You would make such a good father. You're nice, caring, brave, funny, not to mention you can teach our kid all about pokemon".

Now it was Ash's turn to blush.

"You really think all of that about me"? Ash asked.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true" Serena replied.

"Well, in that case… later today I guess we should go adopt us a kid" Ash says smiling.

"Really"! Serena said surprised then wrapping her arms around Ash. "Yay! Parenting will be so much fun. Especially since neither of us has to work".

They kissed a couple times.

"So should we go now"? Ash asked. "Before all the good ones are taken".

Serena playfully punches his arm.

"They're all good" she says. "Besides" she says leading Ash's hands under her shirt once more. "There's no rush".

"I like the way you think" Ash says groping her breasts.

They start making out and Ash pushes Serena down onto the couch so he is on top of her. Ash lifts her shirt off and instantly sucks a little on her nipples. Serena grabs the hem of Ash's shirt and slowly pulls it up until it is off his head. She tosses it away and grabs Ash's ass.

During this time, Ash was going to town on her breasts. He licked and kissed every centimeter of them. He trailed his thumbs over her nipples to make them hard then suck on them to make them sharper.

"Mmmmmmmm" Serena moans in reply.

"Yeah, you like that" Ash says seductively. "You love it when I play with your breasts".

"Ash I need it now" Serena wines. "Like, right now".

"Yes ma'am" Ash replies.

He quickly pulls off her shorts and panties and drops his undergarments to his knees. Ash rests Serena's legs on his shoulders and then pushes his dick deep into her.

"Ahhhhhh" Serena moans.

Ash starts moving in and out going pretty fast. He loves feeling the inside of Serena, he always gets heated up during the process. If they were trapped in a snowstorm all they need to do is have sex then they would probably melt the snow around them with their lusty heat.

Serena slowly started to come so every time Ash pushed in there was a slight squishing sound.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah" Serena said every time her husband shoved his amazing penis into her.

"Shit Ash, I'm gonna, ahhhhhh" Serena yelled blasting all of her essence onto Ash's penis.

"I only released about 20 percent of mine" Ash said. "Oops".

"Your lubricated now though" Serena said panting. "Masturbate on me" she said.

Ash started pumping his dick feeling the rush quickly move through him until it shot out onto Serena. She now had Ash's love splattered onto her torso.

"Oh shit Serena" Ash said. "I just thought of something".

"What's wrong"? Serena asked.

"If we get a kid, how are we gonna have sex" Ash said. "It's not the same if we can't make noise. And what if it's a light sleeper? Then we can't do it at night either".

"Our room is at the end of the hall right"? Serena asked.

"Yeah" Ash answered.

"So most of the noise would only come through the door" Serena said.

"That's right Ash said. "If we sound proof the inside of the door and close it when we do it, the kid shouldn't hear anything from our room. It's perfect. Damn, I love your brain sometimes".

"You are such a sweet talker" Serena says. "Ok. Let's get cleaned up and go adopt us a child. And some sound proof sheets or whatever".

Once Ash and Serena were dressed in some going out clothes and got the sound proofing walls for their door they made their way to the adoption clinic. There they talked to 5 kids and the one that stood out the most was a 5 year-old named Ally. She had pink hair and bright blue eyes. He had been abandoned by her real parents when she was 3 years old. She was only about 3 feet tall but she was very nice and cute. She was a little shy, but she instantly fell for Ash's personality and Serena's motherly voice. She also really liked pokemon, but she was a little scared of really big ones.

Ash and Serena decided to take her home. She was a little nervous with going home with two people she barely knows, but she was excited to be getting out of there. They filled out the papers while a worker packed Ally's bags. Soon they arrived back at the house and they all walked in.

Ash and Serena gave her a minute to explore the house. Ally liked what she saw.

"Thank you for giving me a chance at a normal life" Ally says to them.

"Oh, you're welcome" Serena replies. "Hey, how about I show you your room".

"Ok" Ally said.

"I'll make us something to eat" Ash said looking down at Ally. "How's a ham and cheese sandwich sound"?

"That sounds great" Ally replies.

The two girls go upstairs and Serena shows Ally her new room. It was a light blue with an oak dresser.

"We weren't sure if we were going to adopt a boy or a girl so we didn't have time to paint it a more gender preferred color" Serena said.

"I love it" Ally said stepping inside. "I really do. Thank you, uh, what can I call you, Mrs. Ketchum"?

"You don't have to be so formal" Serena says. "You don't have to call us mom and dad if you don't want to. You can just call us Ash and Serena".

"Well, thank you Serena" Ally says walking up to her and hugging her.

"Oh, you are just the sweetest thing" Serena says hugging her back.

"Lunch time"! Ash calls from downstairs. "Get it while it's room temperature"!

Ally laughed a little and says "Ash is really funny".

"That's the kind of guy he is, a people pleaser" Serena says.

After lunch, Ally met Dawn. Ash and Serena told her Dawn is a house guest that is staying with them. Then Ally got to meet Pikachu, Piplup, and Delphox. The new mom and dad were going to slowly work their new daughter up to the bigger scarier pokemon. Eventually Ash also sound proofed the inside of his bedroom door.

At night Ash and Serena tucked in little Ally. And then they themselves, went to bed.

To be continued…

 **Now that was a feel good chapter if I do say so myself. Now, Ally is going to be the ONLY child for now. I'm still getting people who don't read these parts of the stories and tell me to get chicks pregnant even after I say Ash can't make children.**

 **Until next chapter, I hope you guys have a nice day. :)**


	48. Chapter 47 Poker Night

Ally's transition into the Ketchum home was slow but things were going well. Ally really likes Sceptile so Ash made him her personal guard. When she is in need, he'll be there… no matter what.

Ash and Serena were sitting at the kitchen table, both wearing comfy clothes. Ash was in just a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Serena was in a red t-shirt and blue shorts.

"You know" Serena says. "With all the fun we have been having as a family… we never got to test our room".

"I see", Ash says smiling. "So, what should we do about that"?

"Well I was thinking I would go talk to Ally in her room, you know, bond a little. And you and Dawn could see if that test works" Serena says.

"Oh" Ash says. "I thought our once a month deal was over".

"It is" Serena says deadpanning. "But since Dawn lives in this house and she is a good person, I thought I'd make one exception".

"Aw, thanks honey" Ash says kissing Serena. "Hey Dawn, you busy"!

"No"! Dawn calls from her room.

"Wanna… help me test the enhancements I put on our door"? Ash asked seductively.

Dawn charged out of her room in only a pink bra and panties and white stockings.

"Heck yeah" she says.

"Alright" Serena says smacking Ash's thigh. "I'll go chat with our new daughter. But make some loud noises Dawn, this test needs to count".

Ash and Dawn raced into Ash and Serena's bedroom locking the door behind them. Dawn shoved Ash into the door and started pulling his pants to his knees.

"I want you to moan right up next to that door" she says grinning.

After just a few seconds of licking the tip Dawn inhales Ash's dick. She sucks it hard getting loud but relaxing moans from Ash. She pulls it out and licks and nips along the sides of it.

"Ah" Ash winces.

"Mmmm" Dawn says. "So warm and strong. Tasty as can be. Remind me of the taste of your balls" she says putting Ash's sac in her mouth.

"Aww, ah" Ash moans closing his eyes.

Ash could feel his legs buckling, the pleasure was so good he was struggling to keep himself standing. Dawn's tongue was working its magic, coating every inch of Ash's balls with her saliva. Dawn then licks from his balls up to the top of his penis where she then pushes it back into her mouth and continues the blowjob.

"Oh my Arceus" Ash says. "No offense but Serena beats you in the penetration department. But you definitely win in the blowjob department".

"I appreciate that Ash" Dawn says. "But don't talk, just moan".

She starts sucking harder on the member. Forcing the pressure through Ash dick, she kept swallowing and swallowing his dick until Ash comes in her mouth which she also swallows.

"That was awesome" Ash says breathing a little heavy. "You took a little of my breath away with that".

"So does that mean… you will reward me"? Dawn asked seductively.

"I was planning on making you feel good" Ash says. "When the girl feels good, I feel good".

"You are such a charmer" Dawn says standing up.

Ash kicks off his pants and boxers. He then unclasped Dawn's bra and tossed it away. He pushes her onto the bed and plants light kisses all over Dawn's chest and stomach. Ash sticks his tongue in Dawn's belly button and circles it inside.

"Ah, mmmm" Dawn says. "That feels so weird, but it makes me so horny".

Ash moves back up to Dawn's face and he kisses her. She wraps her arms around his head to feel his spiky hair and they continue to kiss. Their tongues tie themselves together in a wet kiss. They pull apart breathing heavily

"I need you" Ash says.

He pulls his shirt off and Dawn removes her panties. Dawn sits on Ash's penis and wraps her legs around his back. Ash shoves his face in her breasts and starts moving up into Dawn's vagina.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ash, ah, ah, Ash, ah, ah" Dawn moans with each powerful hit to her insides.

While Ash kisses her boobs is hands fondle her ass cheeks. They cum and screw all over each other for 20 minutes. Dawn's vagina starts to hurt but she holds out for Ash. He's working hard to give them both the pleasure they deserve.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, ahhhhhhhhhh" Dawn moans as Ash fills her up with his semen.

A little while later Ash and Serena started talking.

"So" Ash said. "Did it work"?

"I didn't even know you guys started" Serena said smiling. "I didn't hear a thing".

"Awesome" Ash says.

The past few days Serena has noticed Ash has been a little off.

'It's probably because he's only getting my an Dawn's lovin' Serena thinks to herself. 'But I can't have him running around with anymore girls now that we are married. However, I told him he couldn't bang, I never said he couldn't just look'.

"Hey Ash" Serena says.

"Hey Serena" Ash copies her making her laugh.

"How would you like to play strip poker with Misty, May, and Dawn"?

"That sounds awesome".

"Good because they are coming over later today so go downstairs and set up the poker table you bought".

"You're the best" Ash says kissing Serena then going downstairs.

Finally the girls arrived. May and Misty wore their usual outfits. Dawn wore an orange v-neck t-shirt and jean shirts. Ash wore his Sinnoh outfit.

They all went down to the basement where the table and cards were already set up.

"Alright girls here is how it is going to work" Ash says. "We each bet the same item of clothing. The winner for the next round can bet that same item while the rest have to bet the next item of clothing".

"K" all the girls say.

"So what" Dawn says. "The game ends when 3 of the four of us are naked"?

"That's the way I see it" Ash says smiling.

"Then let's get started" Misty says.

Everyone took their seat and the cards were dispersed. Ash and May traded out three cards, Misty and Dawn traded out two.

"I guess we bet shoes and socks together first" May says. "Reveal".

Ash had nothing, Misty had a pair of 2's and May had a pair of 4's but Dawn had 3 5's.

"Looks like I win that one" Dawn says. "This is gonna be easy".

"We'll see" May says.

So Ash, Misty, and May take off their shoes and socks.

"Round 2" Ash says.

Everyone trade out 1-3 cards each and reveal. Once again Ash has nothing.

"Dammit" he says.

Misty had a full house compared to May's pair of 7's.

Ash removed his vest, May removed her shirt, and Dawn removed her shoes and socks.

"You better start trying harder Ash" Misty says smiling. "Otherwise you'll be out first".

"We'll see" Ash says getting fired up a little. "Round 3".

This time Ash trades only one card and tries to hide his smile. The girls each trade out two. Once they revealed all the girls were destroyed by Ash's straight.

"Damn" Dawn says. "That's nice".

Misty pulls down her suspenders and removes her top. Dawn yanks off her shirt and May removes her shorts.

"Now, things are getting fun" Ash says.

"Ah" May says. "You never cease to be a perv" she says smiling.

"It's hard not to be when you got three girls taking their clothes off in front of you" Ash says. "I'm getting hard".

"That'll just make it better when I beat your ass" Misty says.

"Bring it" the other three say.

"Round 4" Ash says.

Everyone makes their exchanges and moves their cards around.

"Ohhhhhh" Ash yells. "It's over".

"Oh yeah" Misty says. "Bam, another full house".

"Impressive" Ash says. "But not as impressive as my Royal Flush" Ash says showing his super lucky hand.

"Holy crap" May says. "The rarest and best move in the game being used in strip poker".

May removes her bra; her breasts jiggle around celebrating being free from her constricting bra. "I haven't won once, I'm so close to being nude" she says.

Misty and Dawn both remove their shorts.

"Round 5" Ash says. "Things are heating up".

Everyone makes their moves and reveal. No one had anything.

"Anyone have an ace"? Ash asked.

"I do" Dawn says.

"Then I guess you win".

"Cool" she says.

Ash removes his pants, Misty removes her bra, and May pulls off her panties.

"I'm out" the completely naked May says. "But that was fun".

"Round 6" Ash says down to his white t-shirt and black boxers.

After their moves are made Ash has three of a kind making him the winner of that round. Misty takes off her panties knocking her out of the game too. Dawn removes her bra leaving her one pair of panties away from losing.

"Round 7" Ash says. "The last round".

"Don't get so cocky" Dawn says.

They exchange any cards they wanted to and reveal.

"Pair of 6's" Ash says.

"Pair of 8's, i win" Dawn says.

"Drat Ash says. "You know what, screw it I'm just taking off my boxers".

Ash removes his boxers to reveal his semi-hard 6 inch penis.

"Maybe I can throw you off a little" Ash says.

"You are wrong" Dawn responds trying not to look at his sexy manhood.

"Come on Dawn" May says. "You can beat him".

"My money's on Ash" Misty says.

"Round 8" Ash says. "The last round, winner takes all".

Ash exchanges two cards and Dawn trades three.

"Reveal" they both say.

Dawn has a pair of 4's. Ash has 3 7's.

"Noooo" Dawn moans removing her panties.

"I'm the winner" Ash says. "Misty, May, thanks for joining us for that".

"No problem Ash" May says.

"It was lots of fun" Misty replies.

They both leave.

Dawn goes to grab her clothes when she feels a hand on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going"? Ash asks.

"Nowhere now" Dawn replies. "You want to give me my second place award"?

"Yep" Ash answers. "Come here you naughty girl".

As they kiss, Ash leans Dawn onto the table. She wraps her legs around his waist as he plunges into her.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 48 Recording the Fun

**Ok guys. For the third time, I am writing this story the way I want to. If I ask for help I will ask for it, but I am good. So whoever these guests are that are saying "try ..." I must ask you to stop. This my story not yours. I don't want to be mean, but I want this story to go the way I want it to. If I need ideas I will ask, but not right now. I hope you guys can understand.**

"Ally"! Ash called.

Ash was in his Johto outfit. It was around 12 in the afternoon and he couldn't find his adopted daughter anywhere. No response prompted another call without an answer still.

"She's not here" Serena said creeping up behind Ash.

"Well where is she"? Ash asked.

"I told Dawn to take her on a long shopping spree to get some new clothes. More Ally only had a few outfits" Serena said.

"Shit, well I would have taken her" Ash said. "It's not weird until she's a teen right"?

Serena giggles and says "That's probably right. The reason I didn't go with her myself is because I thought we could do something new".

"Like what"? Ash asked.

"Well for the times we want to do it but cannot get ready I thought we should have a plan B just in case" Serena says smiling.

"I'm still not following" Ash responds.

Serena sighs and says "I want to make a sex tape".

"Really"? Ash asked surprised.

"Yeah" Serena says walking closer to him. "I thought we could do our little dance, then you light my vagina up with your long, hot dick" Serena says inches away from Ash's lips. "We can use sex toys, bondage, anything you want" she says moving her mouth closer to his.

She pulls away before he could kiss her, bugging him a bit.

"Alright" Ash says. "Let's do it".

It wasn't long until the cameras were recording and on their tripods facing the bed from three different angles. Ash sat on the bed waiting for his wife. A few minutes later Serena walks in. Ash gasps at her beauty. He looked at her black lingerie panties then up at her thin white t-shirt with a very visible black lingerie bra underneath.

"Hey there Mr. pokemon master" Serena says seductively. "You think you can train me into submission"?

"I think I can make it work" Ash says. "But it may take a while. Why don't you have a seat" he says patting his lap.

Serena walks over to Ash. she sit on his lap facing him and wraps her legs around his waist. Their lips instantly press together. Serena slowly pulls Ash's gloves off and throws then far away behind him. Ash's now naked hands cup Serena's face, his thumbs brush over her cheekbones.

Serena soon then pushes Ash's jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. Once the jacket reaches Ash's hands he gets it off and throws it away. Serena pushes into Ash and he falls on his back with her on top still kissing him.

A few seconds later Serena sits up and grabs the hem of her shirt with both hands, she then proceeds to pull the shirt up and off of her. Dropping the shirt to the floor she moves down and undoes Ash's jeans pulling out his standard 8-inch penis.

She feels it up in her hands a bit.

"Aww" Ash says.

"That feel good"? Serena asks.

"Yeah" Ash replies.

"Well, how about this"?

Serena goes on and starts sucking Ash hard. Her hands lightly squeeze his balls as she licks and swallows his dick. Ash massages her head to indicate to keep going. Serena's head continues to bob up and down, feeling the member twitch in between her lips.

"Ah, crap" Ash says.

Serena soon after stops blowing him.

"Why'd you stop"? Ash asks looking up.

"I don't want you to release just yet" Serena says. "The fun is just starting".

Serena pulls off her bra and panties and jumps onto the bed.

"Ash, touch my body, please" she begs.

Ash crawls up Serena's body, his tongue traces into every crevice of her body. Ash kissed up in between her breasts finally reaching her lips once more. Serena's hands slowly roam down Ash's back until they reached his waist. She then grabs the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pulls it up. Ash stretches his arms forward and Serena pulls the shirt off him and tosses it to the ground.

Ash then kisses down her body giving her vagina a little lick before getting up and removing his jeans and boxers. Ash pulls Serena so her entrance is on the edge of the bed. He then slowly pushes his dick into her. Once he hits her wall Ash begins moving in and out. Serena's body shakes with each thrust.

"Oh yes" Serena moans. "Shove that thick meaty dick inside me. More. Harder".

"You got it baby" Ash replies. "Ahhhh, mmmm".

They were milking it a bit for the tape but they were still serious.

Ash plowed his wife for 20 minutes before releasing.

"Serena… I'm gonna… ahhhhhh" Ash sighs in relief.

"Mmmmmmmm" Serena moans while smiling. "That was nice".

Ash and Serena cleaned up their room and got dressed before the girls returned.

"Ash, Serena, we're home" Dawn called.

"Hey guys" Ash says walking down the stairs. "Did you get some nice clothes".

"Sure did" Ally says. "See".

"I do, those look cool" Ash says. "Why don't we-"

BOOM!

The front of the house explodes knocking all three of them back.

With his ears ringing Ash asks "Ally, are you, ok"?

"Yeah, I'm ok" she responds.

The three Ketchums and Dawn rush outside.

"Crap" Ash says. "It's them".

The red ship stays airborne a few feet off the ground. Five Team Armageddon members stand below it. One of them is Iris whose Dragonite was most likely the one to blow open the house.

"It's good to see you Ash" Iris says.

"I can't say the same for you" Ash replies.

Sceptile quickly appears and stands in front of Ally who holds onto the back of his leg in fear.

"What do you guys want with us"?! Serena demands.

"To end you" the Brigadier General says jumping from the ship and landing in front of his soldiers.

"Who are you"? Ash asks.

"I am the Brigadier General for this unit of Team Armageddon" he says. "I've been assigned to kill all of you so you won't stop our plans for the future. And I see you are all here. Ash Ketchum, your wife, your house guest, and… Ally"?

Ally hides behind Sceptile completely.

"How do you know our daughter's name"? Serena asks eyes widening.

"My ex-wife took her from me because I decided to make this team my life. I cannot believe you have my daughter" the Brigadier says.

"We don't, she's our daughter" Ash says.

"No she's mine, and I'm taking her back" the Brigadier yells. "Go Drapion"!

"Drapion"!

"Toros I choose you"! Ash calls.

"Tor"!

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 49 Things are Getting Worse

"Horn attack"!

"Hammer arm"!

Tauros rams right into Drapion who slams his claw down onto it.

"Return Tauros" Ash says. "Go Glalie. Use gyro ball".

Glalie spins and smashes into Drapion taking it out.

"Return Drapion" the Brigadier says. "Come out, Camerupt".

"Rur".

"You honestly think you can win"? The Brigadier rhetorically asks. "Your whores will be taken out soon enough. Even if you beat me, the rest of my team will just take you down".

"We'll see" Ash says. "Gyro ball again"!

A few yards away Serena and Dawn are dealing with the four soldiers. Sceptile took off with Ally and Iris isn't far behind.

"Go Houndoom".

"Bisharp".

"Krookodile".

"Vanillish".

"Hmm hmm, you two girls are out numbered" one of the soldiers says.

"Not for long" Dawn says. "Come on out, Mamoswine and Piplup".

"Delphox, and Pancham" Serena calls.

"Shadowball".

"Cut".

"Crunch".

"Ice beam".

"Hidden power and whirlpool"!

"Fire blast and rock tomb"!

All eight moves collided creating a huge smoke cloud, no one was able to tell which pokemon were still standing.

"Scep, scep, scep, tile" Sceptile said as it jumped from tree to tree with Ally holding onto its back.

Suddenly a flamethrower hit Sceptile dead on and he fell knocking Ally off a few feet away.

"Why" Ally says getting up. "Why can't you just leave us alone".

"Sorry sweetie" Iris says grinning. "But your douchebag of a new father needs to be out of our way once and for all. We can't have all our hard work going to waste if he tries to stop us".

Dragonite got ready to fight as Sceptile stood up and looked pissed.

"Use flamethrower once more" Iris says.

"Sceptile" Ally says. "Dodge and use leaf blade".

"Sceptile was surprised she came up with a good counter but followed through and knocked back Dragonite.

"Get up you worthless piece of garbage"! Iris yells. "You cannot let yourself be beat by a little girl".

"Return Camerupt" the Brigadier says. "Go Toxicroak".

"Toxic"!

"Glalie go rest, Pikachu, it's up to you" Ash says.

"Pika"!

"Thunderbolt"!

"Dodge and use poison jab" the Brigadier responds.

Toxicroak dodges the bolt and hits Pikachu poisoning it.

"Pika"

"Pikachu, are you ok"? Ash asked.

The purple bubbles radiate from Pikachu showing its stamina is slowly dropping.

"We need to finish this fast" Ash says. "Use quick attack then bounce off it".

"Poison sting" the Brigadier says.

Toxicroak misses and Pikachu slams into it then jumps up into the air.

"Now" Ash says. "Electro Ball with a thunderbolt to make it faster".

Pikachu does what he is told and the super electric attack hits Toxicroak with enough damage to make it unable to battle.

"No" the Brigadier says running at Ash.

He kicks Pikachu into a rock knocking it unconscious. He then runs up and punches Ash. As kicks him in the leg and jabs him in the side. The Brigadier General punches Ash in the stomach knocking his breath away.

"Now die" the General says.

"Get, away, from, my Daddy"! Ally yells flying into the air on Sceptile's back.

"Sceptile use bullet seed" she says.

"Tile"!

The seeds blast the Brigadier off the side of the mountain. Not to far away the other soldiers battling Serena and Dawn are running to help the General. The ship flies to the same location with a beaten up Iris sitting on the edge.

"This isn't over"! she yells as they fly away.

"That was amazing Ally" Ash says.

"I'm so glad you both are ok" Serena says.

"I don't care if that guy was my dad or not. You guys are my mom and dad now, and I couldn't be happier".

"That is so cute" Dawn says.

"Well sweetie" Ash says rubbing Ally's head. "With just what you showed me today. I think you could make a really good pokemon trainer. Maybe you can go toe to toe with me someday".

"Oh please" Ally says. "I could take you on right now".

"Hahahaha" they all laugh.

"How could I have lost"?! the Brigadier says. "We should have been able to destroy them no problem. Those bastards will pay, even that preschool brat"!

"Sir" Iris calls. "I have assessed what has happened and have notified the Master General".

"You what"?! The Brigadier says slamming her into a wall. "If I get deranked because of you I swear I will-"

"Let her go Brigadier".

They turn to see a very buff man on the communicator. The Brigadier drops Iris and turns to salute the man the way Team Armageddon does.

"Master General sir"! The Brigadier says.

"Iris informed me of your several failures" he starts. "The King has notified me to come down there and deal with the Ketchum family personally. Where you have failed, I will succeed. Plus, I will be bringing keystones with me".

To be continued…

 **Ok guys, there will be one last chapter after this. Then I will be taking a very long break, at least from this story. If I get enough hype, I will write the second Arc of this story.**


	51. Chapter 50 Ash and The End

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm" Dawn moaned into Ash's mouth Ash he went deeper and deeper inside her.

Dawn was pinned up against the bathroom wall, her and Ash were both nude and Ash was making her vagina feel great. His hands had their way with her breasts making Dawn come over and over again. It wasn't long until Ash released his load into her.

Later in the day Ash, Serena, and Ally were discussing a plan in case Team Armageddon comes back. Ash was wearing his Kalos outfit and Serena was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with her red skirt and black stockings. Ally wore a purple top and shorts.

"So if they come through this way," Ash says. "Charizard will cut them off and take out as many as possible. That means you young lady will make a run for it when you hear him roar".

"I cannot believe you thought of five escape routes in case we get attacked again" Serena says.

"Well" Ash says. "We need to be prepared in case they come back. It's obvious they want me out of the picture so they can go through with their plans which officer Jenny is working on finding out what they plan to do".

"If they come back, I know, we can take them" Ally says getting pumped.

Ash and Serena both smile at her.

"I think she is already starting to take after you" Serena says to Ash.

"I am quite charming" Ash responds.

Serena punches him in the arm and laughs a little.

After a little more planning Ash notices Serena seems to be a little upset.

"Are you ok"? Ash asks.

"I'm fine" Serena sighs.

"Because you seem to be-"

"I said I'm fine"! Serena snaps walking upstairs.

"What's wrong with mom"? Ally asks.

"I'll go find out" Ash says glancing out the window. "Why don't you go play hide and seek with the pokemon".

"Ok" Ally says marching out the door.

"Just don't go too far" Ash shouts at her.

Ash makes his way upstairs to the bedroom.

Ash sits down next to Serena on the bed.

"Wanna tell me what's really bothering you"? Ash asks. "I don't like seeing you distressed".

"I'm just scared" Serena says. "I worry for our pokemon, Ally, but mostly, you".

"Hey" Ash says softly, cupping Serena's face. "I'm not going anywhere".

Ash pulls Serena's face to his and they kiss. Serena goes in for more after Ash pulls away but he puts a finger to her lips.

Ash smiles and says "Wait, I'll be right back".

Just a minute later Ash came back. He power walked in and instantly pushed Serena down onto the bed and jumped on top of her. They both smiled and slightly moaned as their lips came together once more. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash's hands made their way up Serena's shirt, grabbing a hold of her breasts through the bra once reaching them.

Their tongues met in the middle of their kissing session and fought for dominance. Serena's hands moved down Ash's back and around to his front where she undid his jeans and rubbed his dick through his boxers. Ash slid a hand under Serena's skirt and squeezed her thigh getting her to moan louder.

A few minutes later Ash lifted Serena's shirt up and off her. He then strips her of her skirt. Ash sat up just long enough to take off his jacket and reveal his pure black t-shirt.

"Are you ready" Ash asks smiling.

"For"? Serena asks a little confused.

Ash lays back down to continue kissing his wife and as soon as his torso met hers, Serena's pink panties became soaked from her vagina exploding with cum. Ash wasn't wearing just any black t-shirt, it was the super soft shirt. The reason he left before they started was to change shirts so he could increase his and Serena's horniness times 10.

Serena felt up Ash's torso, taking in as much soft pleasure as she could. She was unable to hold in her need to release. Her panties were begging to be taken off from the consistent drowning in her cum. Ash kissed down Serena's chest and to her waist where he slid off her underwear, and licked away some of the juices.

"I need you" Serena says with a pleadful look in her eyes.

"I know" Ash calmly responds while removing his jeans.

Serena sits up, she yanks off Ash's boxers then lays back down, wrapping her legs around his waist, giving her man full access to her insides. Ash plunged into Serena, softly repeating her name over and over again. He lays down on top of her while still penetrating her. Serena runs her hands all over Ash's back. She soon grabs his shoulders and hangs onto him while he makes her feel amazing.

Serena's cum perfectly lubricated Ash's penis making him able to move faster and faster. In the beginning of their relationship Ash could easily get sore from doing this to Serena. But now, he felt good, the super soft fabric around his upper body, the warmth and feel good of where his penis was, and looking down at the most amazing girl he ever knew, Ash loved who he was and where he was in life. He wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world.

"Ash, AAHHHH" Serena yelled as she and Ash came together.

They both laid down side by side on the bed panting pretty hard. They felt like they were in a dream, but they were glad it wasn't. Serena turned to Ash to admire his friendly face. His tan skin and raven hair. The boy from the day she met him, knew she loved him. Ash turned to look at her. He smiled at her.

"Wanna go again"? Serena asked.

"With you, always" Ash replied.

Serena removed her bra and started Ash off with a boobjob, in seconds he was hard again. Ash removed his shirt and tossed it onto the chair nearby the bed. Serena sat herself down onto Ash dick. She placed his hands upon her breasts and started riding him. Feeling every millimeter of Ash's dick moving inside her, Serena felt the thing grow to 10 inches. It felt more like his dick was one with her. Moving around her vagina, making her feel great. Within minutes they both released again.

After their love making Ash and Serena both got dressed. Ash put the super soft shirt in the wash. He washes that shirt differently than the others, a special way to keep it as soft as possible.

During dinner everything was as good as can be until there was a knock a the door.

"I'll get it" Ash said.

Ash he approached the door he saw three figures on the other side. Ash opened the door and standing there was a man, a woman, and a Sandslash.

"Who are you guys"? Ash asked confused.

"We need your help" the man says.

The End?

 **First of all, yes I'm ending it on that. Secondly, the I got like 30 people wanting the second arc so I will make it. If you want to leave a suggestion for the next arc go ahead but it cannot have anything to do with Ally's birth mom, or the characters having any other children, I already know I will not be doing that. Now, it's time for my break. Enjoy life friends, and I hope to see you all in Ash and All the Girls 2: Fight for the Ones You Love.**


	52. Chapter 52 NOTE

**NOTE**

I have been getting a lot of questions. For those of you who are unaware, I have already created and am working on the second story. It's titled "Ash and All the Girls 2 Fight For the Ones You Love". Go check it out now if you are a fan of this one.


	53. Chapter 53 Quick Talk

**Hi everyone. It's been over a year since I left. I want to apologize for deleting most of my work, but I realized I wasn't crazy about writing anymore and didn't want to really do it anymore. I thank all of you who have read my stories and cheered me on. I do feel I kind of owe my loyal readers something for just leaving out of nowhere really.**

 **So, I will be giving you all one last story. One or Two depending on how I do his. It will be one last lemon story. Between you the reader, and the man of the hour Ash Ketchum. I'm going to make the story from a female perspective and if there's enough wanting for one from a male's perspective I'll do that too.**

 **So what do I need from the readers who will be fake in the story? Just vote in my poll on my bio page.**

 **If you want no part of this then don't vote and don't read. But if you are interested vote and let me know.**

 **This will be a parting gift to my readers who want one.**


	54. Chapter 54 Poll results

**Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll. Now I'm going to treat this like a 2 minute game show so bare with me it might be fun. Or just skip to the end and kill the magic. I don't care.**

 **We have 5 options and tied IN last is both Hoenn and Unova outfits (0 votes) and I must agree these are the not as cool outfits. Not that they are good but they aren't as memorable it seems.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **IN 3rd place is the Sinnoh outfit! ( 2 votes)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WE only have 2 outfits left... these are the two most popular outfits not only on this pole but throughout a lot of the pokemon community believe it or not. And the results... after these quick messages.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I was just kidding sheesh.**

 **In second was the Kanto outfit ( 4 votes)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That means the winner is Ash's Kalos outfit ( 10 votes).**


End file.
